the price for danny
by sammansonrepilica
Summary: everything comes at a price, if danny's powers forced him to live forever never getting older than 25 how much would sam tucker and jazz pay to ensure that they share the same fate everything comes at a price question is what your buying ,after all is said and done worth it, read the price for danny and find out
1. forever young and miserable

**a/n: hey everybody the long awaited story the price for Danny is finally here so yeah here it is this is the prologue so it will be short don't worry it will be longer later so here we go**

**chapter 1: the news**

**Danny's pov **

Well clockwork invited me and my girlfriend sister and best friend otherwise known has (Sam, jazz and tuck) to tell us some news, what he told us was the last thing I couldn't imagined, you see ever since I saved the world a lot has changed, for 1 vlad is banned from the earth, for 2 I'm dating the girl of my dreams who was always right beside me Sam and 3 the world literally knows my secret and for 4 tucker is dating my sister, at first I was enraged I mean that's my sister and then I realized he genuinely liked her and I slowly excepted it after I kicked tucker's ass 3 times, and made him swear to spare me the details. Besides those changes ghost fighting has made me and tuck well hunks buff sexy and good looking, back to clockworks news it was the worst news id ever received

Clockwork: well Daniel what I have to tell you is something unusual but true, you can never age physically pass 25 and you must live forever

Danny: you cant be serious

Clockwork: unforchantly I am

Danny: what about

Clockwork: I'm afraid not phantom, your powers came at a price I wish you could go on and live with those you love but it simply cannot be, the time stream is a delicate thing something that cannot be tampered with so before you ask no I cannot allow you to live normally I am sorry

Danny: clockwork how would you feel if you had to watch those you love grow old while you stuck in never land never really living just saving

Clockwork: you don't think I had love , well I assure you Daniel I did but she had to pass on to heaven and I must remain here forever so don't guilt trip me Daniel

Danny: please I will never love another I will never have another jazz, or tucker or Sam please clockwork

Clockwork: her name was Elisabeth Watson III (showed her in the time window) she was beautiful, dazzling unlike anyone else she was rich and she hated normal with a passion she shifted through the Bermuda triangle and ended up here she was wounded even though it was against the rules I cared for her until she was healthy enough to go back she went and she came back again we were in love she came her so often she lost the ability to age but she died when she 87 years old but didn't look a day over 25 because she had no unfinished business she had to go straight to heaven and so she went leaving me behind, to watch these time windows brokenhearted for all eternity, so believe me when I say I know your pain Daniel but I cannot help

Danny: clockwork please

_With the wave of a staff clock sent them back to the human world in the Fenton's kitchen as a single tear fell down his face_

**0[oqikgjbmkiodwploefjn**

_Sam tucker and jazz are all in a room while Danny is out_

Sam: so what are we going to do?

Jazz: what do you mean Sam?

Sam: there has to be some way that we cannot age and live forever like Danny

Jazz: we could see a seer

Sam: that's perfect (opens up gothic book entitled "numbers and addresses to paranormal and supernatural businesses") there's one on vink 13th street.

Tucker: damn I can break through all types of fire walls and all of the above but when we want to find paranormal activities Sam's our girl

Sam:*smirks* it's a Goth thing, let's go

Jazz: k ill drive

**Isohcbnhdjkasolifjhb fncdksod;**

Jazz: this is the street Sam, where's the address

Sam: its 1313

Jazz: here it is

Tucker: but this building looks like it hasn't been used in years

Sam: the book says she's a very powerful seer and only those who really have an important request are able to see her according to the book there's some kind of code to get her to come here

Jazz: what's her name?

Sam: Madame, Beth why

_As if on cue a woman with salt and pepper hair down to her waists and an all blue gypsy outfit on and the old build faded into anew_

Jazz: that's why

Sam: I walked right into that one*face palm*

_They exit the car and walk up to the old woman before them_

Sam: hi I'm

Beth: Sam Manson and your friends are jazz Fenton and tucker Foley and you three seek a way to live forever never growing older than 25

Tucker: damn

Beth: are you surprised Mr. Foley you did come to a seer after all

Tucker: uh with all due respect don't you already that

Beth: of course I do, but unfortunately everything comes at a price, how much are you willing to pay.

Sam: money is no object; I just want to be with Danny

Beth: I said nothing about money child I don't want your money, that's the problem with mortals they look but only see what there is to be seen, no I don't want anything from you what you seek you can't get from me, let me let you in on a secret Danny cant age because he isn't a normal human being, so if you wish to share that fate you must give up your mortal hood.

Jazz: that's it that's all stop being mortal that's the only price

Beth: hardly there are prices within prices, but I already know the outcome of this

Tucker: so you want us to become half ghost like Danny

Beth: far from you 3 have your own identities your own creature you are destined to become, Sam a vampire tucker a cyborg and jazz were a lot alike my dear

Jazz: wait you want me to be a physic no offense but you look older than 25

Beth: there you go again with what appears to be I'm not your average seer far from actually, I had a life once I was mortal like you three, I'm different now by different I mean dead

Sam: but I don't understand you look has human has all of us

Beth: (fades into her angle form glowing with beautiful whit wings instead of the seemingly 60 year old before them just moments ago she is a beautiful 25 year old) how about now

Jazz: impossible

Tucker: your

Sam: Elisabeth

Jazz: but I don't understand clockwork says you've passed on

Beth: what angels can't go on vacation, but back to the matter at hand jazz you will be a physic and I assure you won't age

Tucker: so were ready for our transformation

Beth: if I didn't know everything I would think you were joking, it doesn't work like that, each of you must take you own journey to get your powers (transform them to a place that looks an awful lot like the ghost only instead of green its blue the blue of embers hair) welcome to the netherworld like the ghost zone is the flipside of earth this is the flipside of the ghost zone. This is all paranormal creatures that aren't ghost live. I can only get you this far Sam, here is a map leading you to the coven of the vampires, tucker here's a map leading you to cord haven the realm of the Cyborgs. And jazz here is a map leading you to the palm of the physics. Jazz this is for you (she hands her the necklace from around her neck) this necklace will let them know I sent you and they will help you transform. Sam here (hands her a dark purple locket with a picture of fangs on it) take this when you arrive at the coven this will let them know I sent you to become one of them and to only bite you and not suck your blood. Tucker this is for you (she hands him an extension cord to hang around his neck)

Tucker: is this an extension cord

Beth: yes and no it have the form of an extension cord but it is a symbol to the cyborgs that you are meant to be one of them. Now this goes for all three of you when you get to your desired destination ask for the leader of your desired species they give you your transformation and transport you to the very spot, a portal back to your world will open take it and you will arrive back at the seemingly abandoned physic shop then your mission will be complete any questions

Tucker: don't you already know that of course I do goodbye children and good luck

_A flash of with light appeared and in the blink of an eye she was gone silently Sam tucker and jazz looked at each other and each knew they were on their way to each of their destinations and for the first time since the accident their lives were about to change forever and there was not going back, but the each loved Danny tucker as a brother jazz as a sister and Sam as a soul mate, and although they were paying s huge price it was all worth it was the price for Danny_

**a/n: hey so here's the first chapter of the price for Danny I will write chapter 10 for the highway really soon so look out for it I am just starting 11****th**** grade so this week was hella busy but I will keep writing fanfic until the day I die I will be a phan until the day I die and don't worry I think after I finish this I will write a fanfic on something other than Danny phantom just cause dp is on the super top of my fav cartoon list doesn't mean I won't write for other shows cause I will beware I am not as knowledgeable on them as I am on dp so bear with and feel free to correct me if I had a cartoon hierarchy it would go like this**

**Danny phantom = ultimate best cartoon in the history of the world**

**Speed racer (both series)-= kick ass show (but not as kick ass dp)**

**all grown up/rugrats, Aladdin (all three movies and the series), Disney's Hercules (and series),= all three are kick ass (but not as kick ass has dp)**


	2. the coven of the vampires

**a/n: hey everybody I know you guys must hate me with a capitol h but I have been really busy this week from almost getting into a fight (but the school bell rung) and I barely updated the highway you guys are going to think im the ditsiest person on earth when I tell you this but any way I finished the chapter for the highway last night and up loaded it in doc manager but forgot to upload it to my story my bad so it should be on there now im sorry for the wait but here you go oh and in my mind they were 17 when pp happened this is not au it's just after pp**

**I do not own Danny phantom and never will**

**Love Sam Manson replica**

**Chapter 2: the coven of the vampires**

**Sam's pov**

Hi im Sam Manson and I've been in love with my best friend since we were 13. When we were 17 he revealed he felt the same way, and then he gave me a class ring with my name on it. But that is no happily ever after, you see my boyfriend is 2 different people. One of them is an awkward geek from a family of ghost hunters and the other is a hero so brave, strong and selfless that he would lay down his very life to save a soul that could less whether he lives or dies. My boyfriend is Danny Fenton/phantom, the man that I love. But you see that's where the problem comes in; when you love someone so much you will do anything to ensure that you will never part. But unfortunately in my life that's easier said than done. Less than 3 hours ago I found out that Danny cant age past the age of 25 and can never die. The thought of growing old with him being practically a teenager is unbearable. The reason I could never confess my feelings to Danny back in school was because if he didn't feel the same way I would have to live without him, and living without the one you live for isn't living at all, it's just a body in a daze with half a soul and half a heart. So now I face the dilemma I thought had died long ago, to live without Danny or pay the price, the price for Danny. But like my grandma said exactly 51 seconds before she died "you can close your eyes to the things you do not want to see, but you cannot close your heart to the things you do not want to feel and when it's all said and done you won't want to." She was right all those years ago I didn't know what she met at the time but following this map Beth gave me at this very moment, I finally understand. You don't choose your fate it's chosen for you years before you were born. I am on my way to give my mortal soul for the man I live for, funny how he is also the man I die for (well sort of).

According to the map im getting close to the coven, I see a long draw bridge mote type of thing. I walk towards it there are stairs leading up to the mote. There's also a door at the end of the mote, its wooden with black knocker in the shape of fangs. I use the knocker twice and stand there until someone familiar answers the door.

***dialogue***

Sam: hi im s—

Alex: I know who you are, im hurt you don't remember me

Sam: a-Alex grand

Alex: ding a ling

Sam: you're a

Alex: where did you get that necklace, (points at it) you are a mortal

Sam: I know but that's why im here, do you know Beth

Alex: Watson

Sam: yes the III

Alex: let me see the map

Sam: how do you know about the map?

Alex: if I told you, I'd have to make you my snack, now let me see it

Sam :( hands her map) here

Alex: (looks at map) close your eyes; you're going to be a little drowsy

Sam: what

Alex: (bites her Sam passes out)

**0'0'")0'0'0'0'0'')0'''0):0;):0;;00;0 ::;;;00;0;0;0;0;;00;0;0;0; 0;;0;0;00;;0;00; 0;;00;) ) : ) : ) :**

**Sam's pov**

I think I've completed my mission, I am still in the Netherlands I am on a rock I see tucker on my left and jazz on my right just waking up. We look the same but were not in our creature form I see a portal opening and I remember Beth's words. I am the first to stand tucker is the second and jazz is the third. We paid our price, all 3 of us, and wouldn't want it any other way. Danny won't like this, I know that,we all know that, and I don't know if I like it myself but I get to be with Danny than it will all be worth all the trials I have to face all the cravings I have to fight all self-hate and regret I will have to ignore is nothing compared to life without Danny, but when I look into my Danny's eyes every little thing will be okay and that's what living is all about.

**A/n: I know this is hella short you guys probably want to murder me right now. I make you want I give you this shit short chapter. I am really sorry it is 1:54 where I live and last week was hella busy I still getting over "the summer is over hang over" deal but as soon as I do the one shot I promised Mr. Aanonymous aka a fellow fanfic user I will write and update this then for you the highway fans I will update that one after this. Oh and the next 2 chapters are the same chapter only for jazz and tucker. So basically next one**

**Chapter 3: cord haven**

**Chapter 4: palm of the physics**

**So yeah these are basically the prologue for this story then after chapter 4 the real story will begin and chapters will be getting much longer like the size of chapters in my other stories. Again super sorry this is all I could do tonight please try to understand, I am a junior in high school who has tutoring almost every day and I have a life to so please don't be mad at me I will most def. try to update a.s.a.p. but on the bright side I've seen authors make people wait months for updates so compared to them im not so bad I really apologize I am super sorry please forgive me and I am also studding for my high school exit exam I passed English and on math the passing score is 250 I got 249 can you spell un fucking fair any way enough of real life like the old saying goes you aint got to go home but you got to get the hell up outta here well technically you can stay on this page and reread it but you know what I mean. Love you thank you for following this story. Please keep reading bye.**


	3. cord haven

**A/n: hey everybody im back welcome to chapter 3 time to live it up I am so sorry I am late putting this up good news after this one and palm of the physics the story will begin so please don't see the shortness of the first few and lose interest I promise chapters will get longer after the next on when the real story begins I can't just randomly say once upon a time jazz Sam and tuck had powers just like Danny and they lived happily ever after the end that would be worse than the forbidden fruit**

**I do not own Danny phantom**

**Chapter 3: cord haven**

**Tucker's pov**

Everyone has a best friend, a bro for life even the most annoying people seem to find the best of friends me, I got two one who's like the sister I never had, and the other who's my bro for life. But this is no happily ever after; you see one of my best friends is Danny Fenton/phantom. The hero life may seem ideal, has what little boy didn't dream of being one, well for Danny his dream came true when he was fourteen, a lab accident left him with ghost powers, he used to fight evil ghost attacking our town, but he hasn't had so much luck since, you see everything comes at a price, even a dream, and the question is what your buying worth what you paid. Danny's paid many prices for his alter ego, he had to give up the normal life of a teen (but that only maid our other best friend now his girlfriend more interested in him) he has to leave for every fight knowing the outcome may be him dying. But now he must pay a price far greater, his very life, he must live forever never physically aging past 25. But now I have a price to pay as well, I will give my mortal soul for my brother. But at the end of the day "When it hurts to look back, and you're scared to look ahead, you can look beside you and your best friend will be there." So now it's time to be right beside him and I won't let him down I will pay the price, the price for Danny.

I am walking toward cord have the realm of the cyborgs; I have no clue what my transformation will hold I just hope it doesn't include needles. I walk closer and closer to my desired destination heart pumping and blood rushing fast. It looks like heaven everything is made out of technology the doors the windows the building the pool everything. I approach closer and closer to cord haven and there is a familiar looking man walking strait towards me.

***dialogue***

_Mikey looks sexy now. His red hair is shaggy and his acne cleared up and as a cyborg he doesn't need glasses he is 5.8 now and wears a pair of tight faded jeans and a red polo shirt. And has a very manly voice_

Mikey: tucker

Tucker: m-m-mikey

Mikey: the one and only

Tucker: you're a cyborg

Mikey: *sarcastically* no I just take trips to alternate world at random.

Tucker: sorry standard question, what happened to you?

Mikey: I could ask you the same question before my family moved you were the same scrawny kid I was.

Tucker: I guess you never really realize how much things change

Mikey: yeah I guess your right but im sure you didn't come here to see your old high school peer

Tucker: you're right, im here to talk to the lead of cord haven

Mikey: Nathaniel technes

Tucker: technes

Mikey: yes he and Nicolai were brothers in life; they just took different paths to the after lives but im sure you didn't come here to hear those twins back stories either.

Tucker: where's Nathaniel stay

Mikey: you see the ipad on your left side

Tucker: yes

Mikey: put it on voice command and say his name, well I've got to get going (turns to leave)

Tucker: hey,

Mikey: yes (turns back)

Tucker: why were we never friends in high school?

Mikey: we were friends for about a week in preschool, but then you met Danny and about a week later Danny became friends with her and you eventually warmed up

Tucker: that's not what I asked you

Mikey: yeah I know but-

Tucker: just answer the question

Mikey: okay, we were semi friends until the middle of eighth, you went to tech camp for the last semester of school and when you came back, we just didn't talk anymore you had your secrets

Tucker: I don't remember any of that

Mikey: you wouldn't would you

Tucker: I- I guess not

Mikey: its ancient history tucker it doesn't matter anymore, I got a great life here and you got a great life on earth, no harm but I really got to go now.

Tucker: im not the type to ditch friends

Mikey: I know you had to go play hero, your loyalty was to Danny I get now stop beating your own ass and go see Nathaniel.

) : ): ) : ) : )

Tucker: (holds ipad and speaks into it) Nathaniel

Operator: press 1

_Tucker presses on and in sucked into the ipad, and then thrown out of it. When he gets up he is in an office made entirely of technology._

**(A/n just so you know I don't want to write out Nathaniel so I will write Nathan same person back to the story see you at the bottom)**

Nathan: (reads off an ipad except where the apple logo should be the is a n and a w in a circle standing for netherworld.)Tucker Foley, 23, average height average body type, techno geek, normal human seeking to be a cyborg, correct

Tucker: don't you already know that

Nathan: should I add to this list annoying

Tucker: hey

Nathan: look tucker; give me that exertion cord around your neck

Tucker: okay (hands it to him)

_Nathan sticks the plug inside his neck and tucker becomes unconscious. Nathan the carries him to a rock and leaves him there to go back to cord haven_

**Tucker's pov**

I think I have completed my mission. Sam is awake next to me, and jazz is starting to wake up on the other side of her. I don't know what the future hold for team phantom, but whatever it is were all in for the ride. Everyone has their doom, and their destiny, for some there destiny maybe to be a teacher, and there doom may be being hit by a school bus. But Danny's destiny is to be Danny phantom and stop anyone ghost human or somewhere in between from attacking the world, and his doom is the same but for me jazz and Sam, our destiny is to love Danny, and be loved in return, and our doom is to pay the price we had to pay to do so. There is a huge portal back to our world and jazz, Sam and I destiny is to take it and hope our doom won't wait just around the corner, cause doom is like the boogie man and grim reaper they pop up when you least expect them, and unexpected doom my friends I assure you is the worst kind.

**a/n: hey people I really sorry took me so long to update this short little chapter I have had a lot of tutoring this week, sorry about the excuses read the top for more info love you im updating the highway next and then this so see next update bye**


	4. palm of the physics

**A/n: hey everybody im back welcome to chapter 4 sorry its taking me so long to update if you know any other people who enjoy fanfiction writing plz recommend me I beg of you and if you do not like my story don't flame me but don't be all your awesome either be like you could work on… plz cause honesty is the best policy k, crap I still fill bad about this hella late update but I hope you guys don't lose faith in me, as for my the highway fans do not despair I don't have writers block nor am I discontinuing the story but I have to don shit and after I update this chapter I swear the highway will be the next story I update. Oh and for all you back in the day: ember McLain fans you know the Johnny and kitty story I promised that promise will be fulfilled, (cause I only do 2 at a time) after I finish the highway I will still be working on the price for Danny and I will add a new story for a different fandom probably somewhere on my cartoon hierarchy (see chapter 1) or maybe a real people show I haven't really decided yet but after I finish the price for Danny that will leave room for me to start "we shall never part" aka the name of my Johnny and kitty story there is no set date for when I will start that story or my one for a different fandom as of now but expect an update for the highway no later than the 21****st**** so yeah enough rant. Oh yea and this is the last chapter of the prologue dust the last short as a mother fucker chapter yeah forreal now enough rant it will get longer next chapter oh and when I say jazz goes to apu I don't mean the real apu I mean my made up college amity park university**

**I do not own Danny phantom**

**Chapter 4: the palm of the physics**

**Jazz's pov**

Everyone has a family weather its two moms and a kid or two dads and a kid or 1 dad and no mom or no dad and 1 mom or just the sibling or an adoptive or foster family a jail family a friend family everyone has a family that they would gladly die for even though most are never presented the opportunity. I have a family just like everyone else I have a mom Maddie Fenton and a dad jack Fenton and a brother Danny Fenton. In most eyes without looking at details you would say we are the ideal normal family, well I assure you we are far from. You see what you don't know is that my mom and dad have degrees in paranormal studies and although this is another story it is the reason our story begins. You see my parents use there degree to study ghost, everything about them from their origin to how to catch dissect and dispose of them. 9 years ago this would've completely insane my parents were inventors, creators of a new undiscovered era, they had inventions from the Fenton thermos to the spectra speeder the problem was none of them worked. No not a one of those inventions worked at all. I had phycology, my parents had their inventing, but it was time for the fourth member of the Fenton family to make a mistake that would one day save the world .my brother Danny although from the naked eye is a pretty normal kid, is the most abnormal one is the family. You see fate has your life planed out years before you were born, it was fate for my Mom to get excepted to Wisconsin and vice versa for my dad, cause if they didn't they would've never was fate for my dad to mix the wrong chemical and get goo all over mom, cause if he didn't they would have never done a redo project on a prototype ghost portal, and if they didn't vlad masters wouldn't have become vlad plasmius. If vlad hadn't gotten sick mom and dad wouldn't have been alone enough to realize they were in love. If they were never in love they would have never had sex (eww) or gotten married and I nor Danny wouldn't exist. If they weren't obsessed with ghost they wouldn't have made the portal and Danny would have gotten in it and he would have never became phantom, and if Danny never became phantom no matter what price we had to pay, we would all be dead right now. So now it's time for me to pay a price has well, like I said everyone has a family that they would die, although most are never presented with the chance, but today I was Danny is curse to live forever never aging past 25, and I will be damned if I let my little brother pay yet another price alone so this time a different Fenton is paying the price, the price for Danny.

I am in a place called the nether lands apparently it's the flipside of the ghost zone. My destiny is to become a physic, but I won't be a hero, no that's Danny's thing I'll help him when I can but my career is set has it always has been, once I get PhD in phycology in 7 years I will be a physiologist and help people find the path in their lives, but all that will come in due time, now is the time to pay my price for my brother. I am on my way to the realm of the physics; they call it the palm of the physics. I can see it from afar. It is shaped like a giant hand. As I approach closer I can see it's a building made to look like a giant hand I approach closer and closer to my destination and I see a girl who looks very familiar and has I come closer and closer I realize why. I simply hear the girl utter one word and all my suspensions are confirmed.

I was right (has always) the girl before me is mayhem denmore, my best friend from college until she disappeared about two months ago. No one remembered her but me, it was like she never was, but I knew those eight years of best friendness we spent together were real despite what anyone said. There she was the girl who seemingly disappeared out of thin air right before my very eyes. I was positive it was her the moment she said my name, the name no one ever calls me.**(a/n: mayhem is native American)**

"Flower"

**Dialogue**

Jazz: mayhem oh my god (hugs her)

Mayhem: hey flower

Jazz: how have you been?

Mayhem: good

Jazz: I've been worried sick about you why didn't you let me know you were alright.

Mayhem: I couldn't unlike the zone there's no portal between our world and earth. I was in my dorm one night and from the window there was a glowing light, some kind of orb, when I got there I opened the window and the orb came towards me , the last I remember was the orb and I fainted and then I woke up here needing no explanation.

Jazz: but with your powers don't you know what happened now

Mayhem: flower physics can only see the future not the past, but we have to get your transformation ready, the portal Beth made to open is the last for the next 1000 years you'll be stuck here if we don't hurry

Jazz: and you

Mayhem: my destiny is here, and yours is in earth, but all physics can mentally communicate, just think of me and ill here your thoughts, hurry there's not much time.

Jazz: where are we going?

Mayhem: you see the tip of the pinky (jazz nods) that's where were going, your orb is there.

Jazz: my orb

Mayhem: less questions jazz we got to hurry

_So the two girl rushed in silence, has they became closer and closer to the pinky. When they got there no words were needed. There was a glass box covering the orb as soon as jazz lifted it, the orb swallowed her whole, there was a huge flash of light and when it was gone lay and unconscious jazz crumpled one the tip of the pinky. Mayhem quickly swooped her up and took her to her alluded destination and laid her on a rock. Mayhem whispered a near silent goodbye to her best friend and returned to her destiny the, palm of the physics._

**Jazz's pov**

I think I have completed my mission. I lay her half dazed on a rock beside Sam, with tucker beside her. A huge portal opens ahead, wordlessly we look at each other and again we are on the same page, our mission is complete, and although we know many obstacles lay ahead, we inwardly smile knowing we have paid back but a fragment of what Danny paid not only for all three of us, but the world. As we all nod and simply hold hands and jump through the portal, not only as Sam, tucker and jazz but as 3/4th of team phantom. When we land on solid ground we turn around and just as quickly as the portal opened, it closed and a part of us closed with it. After that we simply got in the car drove home, mutely we sat in each other's presence, and I had my first vision _I see me having visions of horrible disasters I see tucker having to avoid water at all cost and I see Sam being unwilling blood thirsty, _nonverbally I shiver realizing for the first time what we had done, we had not only paid the price for Danny, but we had murder 3 innocent people

**Sam Manson**

**Jazz Fenton**

**And tucker Foley**

As in doing what we did we will never be the same we will be ghost of who we were before, and the worst part is that we weren't in an accident and stumbled upon our fate, no we chose it we chose our suffering, the innocent lives that will cease to exists, Danny's guilt, our parents shame's, our children's fate. We have given our own souls and now even I the girl who's always right wonder, if the price for Danny was too expensive, but in the end it doesn't matter like Beth said there no going back.

_We have paid our price and our fate is forever set._

**A/n: hey fanfic love you guys here's your update I tried to make this one a little longer the next one is where the story really begins hope you enjoyed it r&r bye.**


	5. never be the same

**A/n: hey everybody im back welcome to chapter 5, this is where the real story starts chapters will be longer from this one on so get excited love you guys hope you enjoy this chapter. Over lookers point of view is just the main idea pov. Unlike the highway jazz and Sam do get along in this one. Oh yeah check out this author on fanfic that I like her name is**

**Tori stone she is fucking awesome on with the story**

**Chapter 5: never be the same**

**Over looker's pov**

Sam, tucker and jazz sat in front of Fenton works and slowly removed themselves from the car in which they sat. They had each paid there price and made their transformations, and now here comes the hard part telling Danny. They all decided it was best to for one of them to tell him and because jazz has known him the longest all three agreed it would be her. The three timidly walked up to the door and jazz pulled her key out of her red purse, she then unlocked the door and went in, Sam and tucker followed suit. Neither of them knew what they looked like or if they looked any different, so for the first time in the last 30 minutes tucker spoke and simply said, "Do you think we did the right thing"

**Dialogue**

_Tucker jazz and Sam all sit on the couch_

Jazz: I don't know, but there's no going back

Sam: (sniffs) Mrs. Fenton is home

Jazz: you can smell her

Sam: hold me down

Jazz: come on you won't eat her

Sam: not willingly, (grits teeth) but there's a side of me I can't control (eyes flash blood red) I got to get far away from here

Jazz: Sam calm down

Sam: (eyes flash blood red and fangs peak out) STUP THE FUCK UP (runs at the speed of light right through a window)

Tucker: oh my god

Jazz: vision: (eyes go in vision state) _blood lots of blood Sam over body dead man_

Tucker: no Sam wouldn't—

Jazz: tucker you saw her

Tucker: jazz she's my best friend I know her, Sam is a lot of things but she would kill anyone.

Jazz: it wouldn't be Sam it would be the vampire inside of her that she can't control. We aren't the same you know..

Tucker: I know, but

Jazz: there are no buts we are different now, different molecular structures all together.

(Door closes)

Maddie: what the hell was that thing?

Tucker: what happened miss f

Maddie: no one else saw it, that thing was in here with you guys, it wasn't a ghost it just burst through the window and kept going, you guys had to have seen it.

Jazz: it was sam.

**(Tucker eases out of the room)**

Maddie: excuse me

Jazz: she's different now, we all are

Maddie: Jasmine Lorelei Fenton, what the hell are you talking about.

Jazz: im a physic, tucker is a cyborg and, Sam is a vampire

Maddie: jazz this is insanity, you sound insane, you guys are trying to make me crazy, well it isn't funny I am a very well woman now both of you inform me what the hell is going on.

Jazz: you might want to sit down.

Maddie: (sits down) im sitting now talk

Jazz: Danny can't age normally.

Maddie: he's been aging just fine all these years, what's different now.

Jazz: it's not exactly now; it's on his 25th birthday.

Maddie: well that's not for another 2 years

Jazz: Danny's powers allow him to live forever never aging past 25.

Maddie: (teary) oh god my baby boy, (sniffs) but this doesn't make any sense what does that have to do with that thing.

Jazz: we couldn't him leave him here alone so we seeked help from Beth.

Maddie: who the hell is Beth?

Jazz: a physic

Maddie: again that still doesn't explain that thing and my fine china windows

Jazz: Beth opened a portal to a place called the netherworld's, it is to the ghost zone has the ghost zone is to earth. Its where all non-ghost live

Maddie: "non -ghost"

Jazz: witches vampire's cyborgs, physics, etcetera

Maddie: again, my fine china window, lack of explanation ring a bell

Jazz: so Beth told us that if we became a creature from the netherworlds we could be immortal like Danny, so we uh did.

Maddie: what do you mean you did?

Jazz: im a physic, tucker's a cyborg

Maddie: (realization moment) and Sam's a vampire who just broke my window

Jazz: yes

Maddie: what the hell were you three thinking? Why would you do something like this?

Jazz: you want Danny to suffer alone

Maddie: of course not that's my son, and I love him with all my heart

Jazz: and so do I and tucker and Sam and we'd do anything for him and we did.

Maddie: I don't approve of this at all, in fact I think it is the stupidest thing you three could have done, but sometimes when you love someone you put your heart over your mind, believe I know, that's what I did with your father. This isn't going to be easy you know, that's all a mother wants is to make her child happy and for them to have an easy life, but I can't do that for you or for Danny. All I can do is try sweetheart, apparently not hard enough.

Jazz: don't you dare say that mom; you're a damn good mother.

Maddie: sometimes I wish I had it to do all over again though.

Jazz: mom life Is all about taking chances and making mistakes and learning from those mistakes, but either way or the other you are a damn good mother.

Maddie: I love you jazz

Jazz: id be kinda worried if you didn't, you've always been a mom type mom

Maddie: what's that supposed to mean.

Jazz: you know, I can't explain it

Maddie: well that's a first.

Jazz: yeah, mom can I ask you a question

Maddie: whether you ask it isn't up to me, the question is will I answer

Jazz: okay, why aren't I tough like you and dad and Danny?

Maddie: come again dear

Jazz: mom you know what I said

Maddie: what kind of a question is that?

Jazz: well im different than you guys

Maddie: different people are the ones who make it in this world.

Jazz: but im a different kind of different.

Maddie: im afraid I don't get what you're getting at.

Jazz: you and dad and the most known ghost hunters in the world, Danny is well Danny, and im you guys relative

Maddie: so you did all of this so you could be famous

Jazz: no I did it so I could be with Danny.

Maddie: jazz no one does things for just one reason, and sometimes self-consciously we do things for desires or gain, self-consciously.

Jazz: maybe

Maddie: jazz listen to me okay, I can't sit here and pretend that everything is going to be alright, when it's not.

Jazz: it will

Maddie: you can't sit here and assure me that you will be okay.

Jazz: mom no one can you just have to live and hope you see another day

Maddie: it's not about seeing another day it's about how you feel along the way,(teary) and im not going to be here no more and I can't see you or call to see if you're all right, jazz don't you get that once im gone you will never see me again, the thing that made me not scared all these years was knowing that when I die once you were done here id see you again, but now that's gone to.

Jazz: mom, please don't cry

Maddie: it's what mothers do jazz when they know they've lost their job

Jazz: axiom labs fired you

Maddie: not that, that's a paycheck my job is you and Danny, and now im scared (teary) im going to go get a cup of tea, you want some.

Jazz: ill pass (voice breaks)

**Dialogue ends**

**Tucker's pov**

I just heard jazz and miss f talking it was very… I don't quite have a word for it. It was something I've never heard before. I've know miss f since the beginning of time, and have never heard her so, again I don't have a word for it. It's like how the road to hell is paved with good intentions, and how you can't please everyone. You try to do what you think is the right thing and you end up hurting more people. Life is hard like that. One moment can change a whole future, I mean that's just scary, im not sure what the future holds but I know it won't be good, im not sure which way I prefer, but it doesn't matter. In life you have to live the choices you make even if it breaks your heart more each day. For now I'll just sit here, and think to myself and let the thoughts run through my head. One thing is for sure we are in a whole new world a whole new life, and most of all we will never be the same.

**a/n: hey what 's up sorry about the long ass wait this was on hiatus I had long writers block im really sorry and don't lose interest in the story and don't think this cures my writers block this is all I could get out and I still** **have school and ****running from the grime ****and ****the road back to Spain**** to work on so ill update when I can but I most def will finish**


	6. in the middle of the road

**A/n: hey you guys I've been getting a lot of love on this story. Idk if im permanently taking it off hiatus. But I am updating thus update. I feel hella bad that I haven't been updating as fast as I should have, but my great grandma is hella sick and I'm hella depressed about it and other things so plz bear with me love you guys bye. Oh and I have one sad little review on my story ****running from the grime****, so I beg of you plz check it out and if it o pleases you spread the word plz. Any way I have an author to recommend to you her name is:****Keybella****Check her out she is amazing she makes her stuff really like a movie its great****Anyhow on to price for Danny**

**Chapter 6: in the middle of the road****  
**

* * *

**Danny's pov****  
**  
I can't believe this. Since I was 14 years old, I have been cursed; I have to Danny phantom, to save everyone.

No one could ever understand how many fucking prices I have to pay. I had to give up a normal life; I had to give up my grades.

Time and time again I tell myself, just to stop, I beg myself just to give up being Danny phantom.

I've thought about it, hell I've done it. But in the end I can't leave all those defenseless people alone.

Now today, just when things are finally looking up...  
Sam tucker and I graduated from I graduated from college about a week ago, Sam and I's relationship is still going strong, everything was perfect.

But here comes clockwork, saying that I can never age past the age a 25, and can never die.

Now I have to pay another price, I have to give up everything, my family my friends, my sam...

Wait a minute is that, no it couldn't be, is that her.

(Fly's down and lands right by Sam)

I looked at my girlfriend; she was covered in blood, on her knee head down crying nay sobbing.

I was scared; so many questions ran through my head. Why is she covered in blood? Is she hurt? How did she get way out here? Why is she alone?

But like all things my mental rant had to end so I swiftly approached her. I knelt down, to where she was and put my head on her shoulders, praying to whatever was above us, that it wouldn't be her. But as the girl slowly lifted her head, and opened her amethyst eyes, all my hopes shattered.

* * *

**Dialogue**

_They are on the ground in the middle of a road, on their knees_

**(A/n: italics will be there thoughts)**

Danny: Sam? _I asked quizzically knowing it was her_

Sam: h-hi _I said shaky not knowing what else to say_  
Danny: Sam, why are you out here all alone covered in blood? _I voiced scared to know the answer. I quickly regretted it, though when she looked at me, pain and sorrow flickering through her beautiful eyes_

Sam: i- I'm so, o my god Danny. _I began to sob, how I could tell the man that I loved, the man that tried to stop people from getting hurt, what I had just done._

* * *

***a few minutes earlier***

Man: what do you want from me? is it money, I'll give you anything please- _I begged for my lif,e knowing I couldn't out run this creature._

Sam: (possessed) foolish mortal, I want not your money, I want your blood. _I said unwillingly ,my powers possessed me._

Sam: (regular) – no- I- run - _I said, before my powers took over again._

Sam: (possessed) I will win, you can't escape me. _I couldn't stop my powers from saying that._

Man: please please I beg spare me. _Now, tears began to stream my face. What the hell did I ever do to deserve this?_

Sam: (possessed) umm let me think… no (hisses and reveals fangs) any last words, _I heard her say evilly, I couldn't control it, I was gonna kill this man, and it's my entire fault._

Sam: (regular) I won't- can't fight-I- run _I told him, trying to fight my powers, but knowing they would win_

Man: tell my wife-_I told her, before I was cut off_

Sam: (possessed) times up, see you in hell bitch (she leans over him and sucks him of all his blood) _I couldn't, do anything to stop her, and there I was watching the horrible seen unfold._

* * *

***present time***

Danny: (he hugs Sam and lets her sob into his chest) shhh it okay, let's gets you home, _I said has I gently petted her head._

Sam: (looks him in the eye) NO (eyes flash) _I screamed, has my eyes flashed_

Danny: Sam, wha-whats wrong _I said, terrified and taking a back._

Sam: just, take me far away, far from humans_ .I replied in a pleading shy voice_

Danny: what the hell are you talking about? You are human. _I told her ,utterly baffled ,and wondering if I was being punked ,or something._

Sam: im sorry Danny,_ I told him, with all the breath I could muster up._

Danny: Sam please talks to me. What the hell, is going on? _I started to panic; now my heart was doing flip flops. I had to know what the fuck was going on._

Sam: I- we – uh, well…. _I spoke lamely_

Danny: so you mean to tell me, that you guys decided to go become "creatures" at random. Now you can't control your powers, and just killed a man. _I listened to her long story, about her day, and replied the best way I could._

Sam: I- I – yes _I barely had any breath left, after telling him the story, so I slowly breathed ,out my lame response._

Danny: I don't know what to say. I feel like somehow this is my entire fault. _I muttered, not knowing what else to say_

Sam: no it's not; you can't blame yourself for everything. I am scared Danny, I need you to get me away from here, _I said looking into is baby blue eyes, practically begging him_

Danny: Sam— _I started_

Sam: Danny, don't you love me, right _I asked knowing the answer._

Danny: without a doubt, and all my heart, I am _**in **_love with you._ I said with all the feeling I have, even though I knew she already knew that._

Sam: well, then please honor my wishes; I can't hurt any more people Danny. _I voiced knowing he was going to be stubborn about this._

Danny: and I can't live without you. _I said automatically_

Sam: I can't live without you either; I- I just _before I could even my sentence, I began to sob again. I felt Danny snake his arms around me, almost immediately. I cried into his chest. We stayed like this for a while. While we were like that, I realized very quickly that I couldn't leave. After a while of just sitting like that in the middle of the street he finally spoke._

Danny: well get through this Sam, I promise _although I knew it was more to assure me than her, for I was scared to._

Sam: can you fly me to your house, the others are there. Jazz was supposed to tell you the news but, well you know. _ I said lamely, he then picked me up and headed towards his house._

_Too bad our problems waited just around the corner._

* * *

**a/n: I hope this wasn't to bad I'm sorry for the shortness of it but I'm really tired it's 1:21 where I live so you know, but yeah. It's not a filler it's actually needed for the plot. You'll understand I feel really bad about the length of the chapter so anyway this will be updated soon enough but I must update the road back to Spain and running from the grime first. But yeah see you real soon that's all folks and all that jazz.**


	7. time years and regret

**A/n: I'm sure half of you are pissed the fuck off, that I haven't updated. Im really sorry that, I gave u that shit short update last time.******

** Im am really sorry. This is the long awaited chapter 6. You guys can, blame my other story, running from the grime, cause I normally only do 2 stories at time.******

**But what happened was, I was doing this story, and the highway. Then after the 4th chapter of this, I got writers block.****  
****Then decided to do another fic, for the road to El Dorado, entitled the road back to Spain, but then I finished the highway.******

**Thus I needed to start another fic, and but the idea for running from the grime, popped into my head. Then my conservative friend, convinced me to do the highway clean, by that time,****  
****I was in deep shit. **

**I was doing road back to Spain, and running from the grime, and the highway clean, and thus was born these****late as fuck, updates. **

**I'm doing four stories at the same time. Granted one is just a revision of the original (The highway)******

**but it still requires hard work. I apologize for my a.d.d. ass, getting side tracked and all this shit, but please bear with me, loves.******

**Oh and check out running from the grime, and it comes with free shipping plus tax (Jk Jk Jk)******

**On with the story******

**Welcome to******

**Chapter 6:time years and regret****  
**  
_Previously on the price for Danny___

_Sam: I can't live without you either; I- I just before I could even my sentence, I began to sob again. I felt Danny snake his arms around me, almost immediately. I cried into his chest. We stayed like this for a while. While we were like that, I realized very quickly that I couldn't leave. After a while of just sitting like that in the middle of the street he finally spoke.___

_Danny: well get through this Sam, I promise although I knew it was more to assure me than her, for I was scared to.___

_Sam: can you fly me to your house, the others are there. Jazz was supposed to tell you the news but, well you know. I said lamely, he then picked me up and headed towards his house.___

_Too bad our problems waited just around the corner.__  
_  
**Over lookers pov**  
So the ghost boy, picked up his Goth beauty, and flew onward, to Fenton works, Where just as the Goth predicted, troubled awaited.

Not only trouble, for the young lovers, but for their friends. They could see the house coming into view, and it gave them a since of normalcy, in their current chaotic situation.

As soon as they were close enough to the big monstrosity, Danny fazed them through the window, of his bedroom.

He gently placed Sam on his bed, and lay beside her, while snaking his arms around her, in a warm cuddling embrace. Just like that, the two lovers feel asleep, in each other's arms.  
They were warm, and cozy in said embrace.

They fit perfectly into each other's warming embrace. For those few moments, everything was right with the world. For that little piece if time, they were on cloud nine, but like all good things this too had to come to an end.  
They knew they couldn't lay in dreamland forever. So they did, as they knew they must.  
They simply got up, from the old twin sized bed. And proceeded to walk downstairs, to face the ones they knew they had to.

Step by step they walked; it almost seemed as if it were happening in slow motion.  
These were adults who had faced, high school, ghost, even college and the like.

They had never been afraid, of any of it though. They knew they had each other, and their other two confidants. It's funny how after all of that, the young lovers, were afraid to face the people, they love the most.

No matter, they would strive on, as they already had. Come hell or high water, team phantom would be ready.

Come their internal battle, with their newfound powers, that's a different story entirely...

** 100 years from now******

**Over lookers pov**

Amity Park 2115, also know has earthly hell, Gotham remix, horror central, ghost town, hades home, devil's spawn, the underworld, death valley, take your pick. 100 years ago amity park was a simply yet beautiful urban area. It was a place to raise children.

The place grandmothers and grandfathers wanted to be buried. The park there, midst well have been the 8th wonder of the world. It was sunny in the summer, snowy in the winter, and just right the rest of the time.

It there was one flaw in that town, it would have been the ghost. Ghost pledged Amity Park. They were wandering souls, of past people, who were left to rot in the ghost zone for too long and I guess somewhere between, death and life they snapped. After that all they wanted was to make the remaining humans suffer.

Problem was, they were trapped, there was no known outlet, from their world and earth, until one fourteen year old boy, paid a price. It would be the first of many, for him and his friends. The price that boy paid was becoming half ghost.

While that happened, it also opened the gate, for the ghost to ensue into our world. When they did he would fight them. Slowly but surely a fourteen year old "geek" became a hero, of amity park and eventually of the world.

That's happy story, one that's filled with good, time's bad times and in-betweens. But the story you're reading is a sad, but true story, of the prices we pay, the choices we make, and the million dollar question asked after it's all said and done.

"Is what you're paying worth what you bought?"

Back then amity park, was if fairly nice place to reside, besides the ghost of course. Now amity is a ghost town, but not literally any more. The few who stay in amity now are the ones who are forced to.

No one can get in and no one can get out, the amity park you know, is just a mere memory, almost seeming so surreal. It hasn't rained or snowed for the past 50 years.

There is some kind of neon red dome surrounding amity park, no one can get in or out of it, not humans not ghost, not any one. The ones who are in Amity Park are there and the ones, who aren't, just aren't.

I guess you're wondering how amity park Ohio went from a beautiful cheer filled place, to a dreary existence that is now. Well to answer that, you're going to have to understand the story of team phantom and the prices they paid.

The actions they made, lead to the horrible fate of Amity Park.

**Dialogue**

**(A/n: italics are thoughts after you see an ellipses in bold)**

_You see team phantom not looking a day older than 25, flying around on a jet sleds (except for Danny who is using his powers to fly) in different directions._

…

Danny: (talking into the Fenton phones) clueless one to Goth one do you read me. _I said pulling an old joke, between me and my wife_

Sam: yes, I'm looking at the monitor, there's a problem._ I informed my husband, sacred of the news, I was about to reveal._

Danny: what kind of problem?_ I returned concern raining through my voice._

Sam: the earth is boiling over; the lava from the center is coming to the top._ I said my voice a little shaky; I could picture, the concerned look on Danny's face._

Danny: but isn't that impossible? _ I asked knowing the answer; I would receive, and waited for Sam to give me my cue._

Sam: I learned to take, the word out of my vocabulary, 50 years ago._ I responding knowing he just wanted to hear me chuckle_

Danny: what took you so long?_ I joked along, to ease the tension, from the news I just received. good news is like a foreign language._

Sam: I'm not quite sure _I continued, knowing how good it felt, to joke around for once._

Jazz: (on Fenton phones) guys can you hear me. _I said very weekly, even though I was approaching my, brother and my sister in law. I was very scared considering I haven't seen them in person, since the dome penetrated around Amity Park. As a matter of fact, I haven't talked to them, since then either. Just today I found a way to break the communication barrier that the dome provides._

Danny and Sam: no way, h-how

Jazz: I'm jazz, do the math, you should be so surprised I broke through._ I remarked, deciding to start with a joke._

Danny: so dr. cocky, do you think the dome will let up soon. _was my sarcastic remark._

Jazz: it's been like this ever since— _I began to remind before I was interrupted._

Danny: I get it jazz, don't finish the sentence. _I stopped my estranged sister, before she could remind of an event, she had long ago "let go of"._

Jazz: Danny it's been 80 years, you have to let it go. _I said trying to use my phycology skills, which never worked on him._

Danny: I'm not you, jazz I can't just let things go. _I replied rather coldly, just to make sure; she picked up on the hostility._

Jazz: I didn't say, "forget they ever existed", I said, "let it go". _I said, as irritation wrenched my voice, from having to argue, with my estranged brother._

Danny: what the hell is the difference? _I said truthfully reaching my limit, I wasn't about to pretend, that I wanted to talk to her._

Sam: guys please, stop fighting, and act like two responsible, immortal siblings. _I cut in, reminding them of how childish they were acting, I guess, some things never change._

Danny: whatever rain check. _I said trying to be mature for the sake of my wife._

Sam: where's tucker. _I asked changing the subject_

Jazz: right where I left him, 40 years ago at that damned always is at that damned computer monitor, waiting for a day that will, never come. _I hesitatively replied, my voice laced with shame, bitterness, and regret._

Danny: you shouldn't be so hard on him. _I voiced through gritted teeth, I can't believe, she actually had the nerve to leave him._

Jazz: when are you gonna forgive me. _I ask knowing, my resent reveal was adding on, to the original reason he was mad at me._

Danny: when you're actually sorry. _I said stubbornly with anger racing through my voice. I can't believe this after, he's done._

Jazz: look damnit, I really am, _**in **_with love tucker, I just, can't wait for him, to come to reality. _I said very truthfully yet somber, hoping my current husband didn't hear me._

Danny: and I can't forgive you, until you do. (Hangs up) _I said, making myself extremely clear, I can't believe she still thinks she's in the right._

Sam: jazz are you still there, _I asked, with has least bitterness, that I could muster up, I was still trying to be the peace maker._

Jazz: for the time being. _I said voice cracking, Tears now pouring down my face stinging my fresh bruise under my left eye._

Sam: I know we've never seen eye to eye, but— _I said in an attempt to play Doctor Phil_

Jazz: Sam, I really rather not, just I called to tell you something about grim, _I said getting back to my original point._

Sam: where is she, what's wrong with her. I replied, worry lacing my features, and oh please, don't let this be bad news.

Jazz: the guys in white have captured her. _I said in the same state, my voice was barely a whisper._

Sam: on what charges, _I said my eyes flashing red._

Jazz: her urges became stronger, and she couldn't control the vampire inside of her. _I said not flat out wanted to say the horror of the event. I began to feel something hot around my feet._

Sam: to you feel heating under your feet, _I asked her ,my eyes glancing at the monitor in was too late, even for a hero to stop._

Jazz: help! I screamed feeling the lava scorch my skin.

Clockwork: time out

**Present time clockworks lair**

Clockwork: damnit Elisabeth, do you see what you've done, this happened in 100 years.

Elizabeth: yes, I have given the young phantom, back his hope. Without love, there is no hope, perhaps that's why, you are so bitter.

Clockwork: I'm not bitter, I'm serious.

Elizabeth: yes seriously bitter,(smirks)

Clockwork: how about giving me hope.

Elizabeth: are you asking me to stay here with you.

Clockwork: before you died, I was going to ask you to be my wife, but ghost laws prohibited it, but you are no longer human, if phantom can have love, is it possible I can to, what to you say, be my wife and watch over time with me.

Elizabeth: in a matter of time

Clockwork: what the hell does that mean?

Elizabeth: for one who sees's time from every angle, you sure don't understand yes. (Kisses him.)

Will that really happen clockwork?

Clockwork: it is only a matter of time. Those events you saw will take place, what the outcome will be shall remain, secret, as for the fate of the world completely depends on the actions of team phantom.

Elizabeth: what happens to lead to this?

Clockwork: it's a long story, 100 years long to be exact,

Elizabeth: I've got time

Clockwork: so do I, all any of us have is time…

**a/n: hey hopfully this was a nice length here is my update goodnite everbody.**


	8. how the mighty fall

**Chapter 8 the price for Danny****A/n: hey I'm back I know, I probably left you seriously baffled. We'll let me help you.****You know those movie's that start at the ending, and then show what happened to get there. Well this is one of those things. I know it was pretty ambiguous, it was supposed to be, you'll understand in time.****I know you're thinking, wasn't the beginning the first chapter, why is this author doing this in the 7th chapter, simple I want you to think of the first 6 chapters has a giant ass prologue.****For any of you have read my other stories, you will know my stories are somewhat short. My longest story, the highway is only 12 chapters, and I think about the 8th or 9th chapter I pretty much predicted the end.****So good news, this story is gonna be longer than those. Oh and if this author's note, prompts you to read any of my other stories, beware my grammar sucks fuck.****I recently had an epiphany, like running from the grime recently that grammar is important.****I had the decency to spell the words right but, there were no comma's involved or any other forms of punctuation. But at least the plots were good right.****Let me explain my lack of grammar. Okay when I was in 4th grade I was brutally bullied. My mom I being her only kid took me out if school. She put me in a home school program, where the teacher's don't give a shit.****Therefore they don't teach shit like they're supposed to. I was in thus program from 4th to 7th for seventh I went to a regular middle school.****I didn't like it, and decided to go back to shitty home school program. That time I stay until ninth, for ninth I went to a charter school. It was ghetto as fuck there.**** Everyone there fed in to black stereotypes. There for as a black girl, who was raised in a "privileged neighborhood" I was highly uncomfortable with the "hood chicks". So naturally after 9th grade, I went back to the neighborhood where I grew up.****I then decided to go to my neighborhood school, and have been there ever since. I'm still suffering the shit, from all those years out of school.****So now I'm an 11th grader who doesn't know her****  
****Multiplication tables, nor her proper grammar nor the majority if the words in the English dictionary.****I said all that tell you I really try, I swear I really do so if I make any grammar mistakes, please kindly let me know.****So yeah that's basically the gist of it welcome to**

**chapter 8: how the mighty falls****  
**

* * *

_previously on the price for Danny_

_Clockwork: damnit Elisabeth, do you see what you've done, this happened in 100 years._

_Elizabeth: yes, I have given the young phantom, back his hope. Without love, there is no hope, perhaps that's why, you are so bitter._

_Clockwork: I'm not bitter, I'm serious._

_Elizabeth: yes seriously bitter, (smirks) __Clockwork: how about giving me hope._

_Elizabeth: are you asking me to stay here with you._

_Clockwork: before you died, I was going to ask you to be my wife, but ghost laws prohibited it, but you are no longer human, if phantom can have love, is it possible I can to, what to you say, be my wife and watch over time with me._

_Elizabeth: in a matter of time_

_Clockwork: what the hell does that mean?_

_Elizabeth: for one who see's time from every angle, you sure don't understand yes. (Kisses him.)__Will that really happen clockwork?_

_Clockwork: it is only a matter of time. Those events you saw will take place, what the outcome will be shall remain, secret, as for the fate of the world completely depends on the actions of team phantom._

_Elizabeth: what happens to lead to this?_

_Clockwork: it's a long story, 100 years long to be exact,_

_Elizabeth: I've got time_

_Clockwork: so do I, all any of us have is time…_

* * *

**This time on the price for Danny**

**Over looker's pov****  
**  
All through history, many records show, mighty people that have fallen. Some were good, some were bad, but eventually they all fell, one way or another.

There was Adam and eve, Cain and Able; there was Samson, Rameses, Moses, job, even Jesus. Let us not forget, Zeus, hades, Megara, Poseidon, Midas, the Titians, Prometheus, Oedipus Rex, Achilles, Philotites, medusa.

There was also, maleficent, Jafar, Claude Frollo, Gaston, the beast, the list goes on and on. Some of these are evil, some are real, some are fake, some had good intentions, some had bad, but all of these people have one thing, in common, they were all mighty, and they all fell.

This story isn't about them though, it's about another mighty person, not a god or a goddess, not fictional but real, not a ghost or a human, Adored across the oceans, beyond all the seas, a statues stand in his honor, and he's only human, well sort of, he's the one and only Danny phantom.

This is the story of him, and his confidants. This is, tale of there, upcoming and downfalls. The script of choices they made, the roads they took, and the lives they lead.

I will warn you now, the tale that will wisp upon your ears, is not a happy one. It is one of death, of sorrow, of regret, and pain. It is sad but it is true, I refuse to sugar cote, this story. It is a story that deserves to be told, so understand everything you are about read, is true.

I tell you this now, because the more you read, the harder it will be to believe. Our story begins, exactly a year after; team phantom acquired their new powers.

Many struggles had happened to the group. However, they had pretty much gotten used to their powers now. It was a huge inconvenience, for the three.

There were happy times, for team phantom as well although, those were becoming slim. In February of 2016, things were finally looking up, for the foursome.

About 7 months before, Danny had finally landed his dream job, as an astronaut. NASA being highly grateful to him, for the saving the world, from the disastoriod, was very flexible with him, and understood with the halfa needed to go ghost.

Though the halfa greatly enjoyed his missions, he hated leaving Sam alone, especially with her newfound situation. He was somewhat thankful for the ghost, for after he had them capped up, he could make a zappy visit to her.

Jazz had continued, to pursue her dr degree, in phycology. She would be 32 years old, when her goal would be completed. Jazz had begun to intern, for several phycology offices, and was able to sit in on numerous therapy sessions.

Her powers had helped her with her studies, once she learned, of her ability to read peoples mind. But that still didn't subside, the sure horror, she had to endure, from the horrific visions, she had. Her and tucker's relationship, was growing stronger each day.

However neither party, were ready for marriage, they knew that, when they were, that they would marry each other. Tucker was struggling the most, with his abilities. He had to, completely rearrange the way her did things.

The only upside was he didn't have to worry about hygiene, being practically a machine. He was strong though, despite popular belief, and he'd muddle through. His job was a different story though, simply because he didn't have one. Sure he had his bachelor's degree, in business and technology, and had planned to use it, to become the next Steve jobs but for that he needed grants. Which sadly he couldn't get, without the physically he refused to get.

So once again tucker got the short end of the stick.

Then there was Sam, her powers interfered with her life, in a different way than tucker's did. Her cravings grew stronger each day, and as much as the strong-willed girl tried, her evil  
Side was stronger.

Sam's ego, was the least of her worries, the crimes she had done, haunted her, and made her feel so defeated, that she couldn't stop her ultimate enemy. Each murder slowly killed her inside. The only good in her life, was Danny and her job, as a motivational speaker.

Team phantom was alive, if only just barely. They had hope though; it was all that kept them sane. Without their hope, they probably wouldn't be. It was February of 2016, the day their story truly begins.

* * *

**Danny's pov**

it's funny how one moment, one thought, one idea, even one second, can change your whole life. Believe me, I know this first hand. Unless you've been living, under a rock since 2007, or you're a baby, you probably already know my story, or at least you think you do.

Trust and believe, you don't know the half of it, not even close. You think it's your typical, hero swoops, hero saves, and hero gets the girl, and lives happily ever after. To that assumption, let me take some time to laugh.

It's nothing of the sort, you think it's over, after the world is saved, don't you. I bet you think, it's just the end of my story, right after. No, that's where you're wrong, it's just the beginning. There's much more to be told.

There are stories, within stories, you see. The main root to all of them would have to my immortality. You see, heroes don't do their deeds alone, especially me. When I began, I was only 14, and trying to find my place, in the world.

So naturally, I had help, from the people that mattered, the most.  
It started off, as my best friend tucker, and my other best friend now girlfriend, sam. Eventually my sister, started to help as well. Together we grew, as confidants, family and most importantly, team phantom.

Then came that fateful day, when my immortality was revealed, and they unbeknownst to me, became immortal as well. That was the price they paid for me, because they felt they had to. Even though I don't agree with it, I understood that was the same reason; I began to be Danny phantom.

Again I bet you think my story ends here, but the truth is a phantoms story, never ends. It never has, and it never will, as bad as I want it to, it won't. So now is the point where, I can finally tell you, our story.

A year after the immortality events, on February 8th, 2016, the 9th anniversary, of what they now call phantom day, we were all on our way to the big celebration.

This is the one day that everything is peaceful. Prisoners are let out if jail. Wars are put on hold, no one yells or argues, everything is closed, and no ghost attacks. This is in honor, of the day we almost lost it all, and true proof that, no one is all good, or all evil.

We were all in the Fenton rv, me, jazz, tuck, Sam, mom and dad. We were on our way, to the ceremony, which was being held at city hall. Mom was driving, and soon, we were there in no time. When we got there, we noticed reporters, and news casters from every country, were there.

It was no surprise though; it had been paparazzi nonstop, ever since the day of the disastoriod. This was my least favorite holiday, for many reasons. Mainly the reporters and the fact that, each year I had to present a speech that the whole would see.

Now I wasn't the same, scrawny 14 year old, I was in the beginning, but I still had some of my old shyness, that would probably be there forever. So naturally I was scared, even though I did it every year.  
Even so, when mom parked we all got out and mentally prepared ourselves, for devil's spawns also known as reporters.

* * *

**Dialogue**

_The Fenton's and Sam and tucker get out of the rv in their formal attire. Maddie is wearing a red sparkly dress with a spilt in it. Jack is wearing a black suit; with a blue tie .jazz is wearing a sparking teal blue version, of her mother's dress. Tucker is wearing a yellow suit with a red tie and Sam is wearing a dark purple dress that stops at her knees._

Tiffany: hi I'm tiffany snow, and I'm here in amity park Ohio, covering the celebration of phantom day. Here's the phantom crew right now. (Shoves mike in Danny's face) hi Danny tell us, how does it feel, to have a holiday in your honor.

Danny: um, hi and it's nice, but it's not in my honor, I'm not the only one, who saved the world you know. There was at least 60%, of the citizens of Amity Park, helping that day.

Tiffany: oh phantom, don't be so modest, it was your idea-

Danny: if it wasn't for my girlfriend Sam, I wouldn't be phantom at all, she's the one who dared me, to go into the portal in the first place. Not to mention if it wasn't for my best friend tucker, I would've had my ass fried in several battles and wouldn't even be her to day, plus he's the one who designed the pole, that helped turn the planet intangible. If it wasn't for my sister jazz, I'd probably be dead or insane from all the stress, and if it wasn't for my parents, I wouldn't be here, nor would I have been able to save amity park, without their inventions.

So it wasn't me, who saved the world, it was collaboration of all of us, not just team phantom but every single one of us, and that's what phantom day is all about, no further questions.

Tiffany: but mister phantom-

Danny: no further questions! Come on guys let's get inside, and get this over with.

Tucker: is it just me, or are you crabby today.

Danny: both

Tucker: ha ha, very funny, but seriously man, what's wrong.

Danny: I'd rather not tell you, with reporters in ear shot.

Tucker: so you'll tell me, later.

Danny: yeah, I will.

* * *

**Sam's pov**

Life as gotten a whole lot harder, in this past year. I mean sure, I got my dream job, of being a motivational speaker/ peace activist/animal rights activist. I gained a lot more though, more cravings more powers, more regret, more self-hate, it it's fucked up, you name it, and it's in my life.

Now you're probably thinking, "what an over exaggeration"! I mean, unless you've been living under a rock, or are a baby, you know I'm dating the hero of the world, Danny Fenton/phantom(although to me he's just plain Danny, my best friend since preschool and my boyfriend since we were 17).

So then that leads you to think, "what the flying fuck, does the girl, have to be miserable about." Well, the answer, would be nothing, if what you don't know, weren't true. What you don't know, is that I'm a vampire. If you've seen, or heard of that, franchise with sparking, vegetarian vampires, you're probably thinking, "Oh that's cool, what's wrong with that."

Simple, my situation is nothing like that. I have cravings; suck blood all the time, _human _blood. I've unwillingly, killed 5 people, because of it. It's killing me inside. I mean my whole life, I've been a vegetarian because, I was known it's wrong to eat meet.

The worst part is, I try so hard, to control it, but I cant. It's like the evil inside of me takes over, like I'm possessed, by myself. I really don't know what to do, I guess, there's nothing I can do. I know I'll muddle through though, I'm strong I've always been strong. So here we are, at this convention they hold every year, in honor of Danny.

Danny finally batted off, the reporters from hell and was on our way in to the building, where like every year; six seats were, labeled and ready for us. Finally once we got inside, we were greeted by numerous, reporters, and worse fan girls. Once we batted, off the unwanted pest, we finally took our seats. It was time for tucker to go up and announce the beginning of the ceremony. And so he did.

* * *

**Dialogue**

Tucker: welcome to the, 8th annual phantom day celebration. It is with honor, and a prideful heat, that I introduce, your key speaker, none other than Danny himself.

Danny: (gets up from his seat to, go up to the alter.) (Pulls out his speech paper) hi citizens of amity park, and of the world. We celebrate life, simply because without, the teams and group, collaborative efforts, to save the world, from the asteroid, we wouldn't have a life, or a world. So all who participated in those actions, I applaud you. I don't have much to say, I've more of a shy person, believe it or not.

Before the accident that gave me my powers, I would have never dreamed that I'd be up here, to day. I honestly still can't believe it. After all these years, it still seems surreal. I feel like, I'm living the life; I wish I had, instead of my life. I'm not sure if, I'll ever get over my glee, or disbelief, but I know somehow, through all my down falls, and shortcomings, I am exactly where I want to be. That was the end of the speech, but I have one more thing. I would like to call Sam Clarisse Manson.

Sam: (gets out of seat and walks up to the alter.) hi

Danny: a little boy met a girl, his second week of preschool. The little girl was in the sand box crying, because someone told her, that she was, the ugliest thing, in the world.

The little boy came up to her and said that it was the furthest thing, from the truth. From that day on, the little girl, and the little boy, became friends. They met another boy and became, friends with him two. Then they all went, to high school.

Soon the little girl and the little boy, started wanting, to become more, than just friends. Both of them though that their feeling were unrequited, so they just remained friends. Then one day, the whole world was, threatening not to exist anymore, so the little girl kissed him on the check, and looked down, because she was ashamed.

The little boy just lifted her chin and kissed her on the lips. Soon enough he took her to a hill, and asked her to be his girlfriend, which was what she wanted, all along. They stayed together and have been together ever since, and now the little boy, is on his knees, asking the little girl to marry him.

(Danny gets on one knee, and pulls a small black box out of his suit pocket)

Sam Clarisse Manson, will you do me the honor, of becoming my wife.

Sam: (teary) then the little girl, bent down to the ground, to be equal to the little boy, and she says," Yes"

(They kiss) (He slides the ring on her finger)

(crowd claps and cheers)

Sam: (Both she and Danny are standing now) and they live happily ever after.

Danny: and they never part, ever.

_It was only the beginning, and they had no clue what was coming they knew was at this moment they felt mighty, very mighty indeed._

* * *

**a/n: well there you have it folks, chapter 8 how the mighty falls, hope you enjoyed it**_  
_


	9. in these times

**A/n: hey everybody im back. I do not own Danny phantom or any of its characters. When you guys review don't hold back let me know any concerns or criticism, and your honest opinion even let me know your favorite part if you want okay. See ya at the bottom now if it seems like I'm moving a little fast in the story, please understand that I'm not gonna give every little deatail for 100 years I'm gonna try to have each chapter represent 10 years, and idk if danny and sam's kids will be introduced in this chapter or not but if you want ot know what they look there is a pic of them on deviantart my account is phanchick so check it out. you ready for**

**chapter 9: in these times****  
**

* * *

_Previously on the price for Danny__All through history, many records show, mighty people that have fallen__This is the story of him, and his confidants. This is, tale of there, upcoming and downfalls. The script of choices they made, the roads they took, and the lives they lead.__In February of 2016, things were finally looking up, for the foursome.__Danny had finally landed his dream job, as an astronaut__Sam's ego, was the least of her worries, the crimes she had done, haunted her, and made her feel so defeated, that she couldn't stop her ultimate enemy__It was February of 2016, the day their story truly begins.__There are stories, within stories, you see. The main root to all of them would have to my immortality__A year after the immortality events, on February 8th, 2016, the 9th anniversary, of what they now call phantom day, we were all on our way to the big celebration.__When we got there, we noticed reporters, and news casters from every country, were there.__I have cravings; suck blood all the time, human blood. I've unwillingly, killed 5 people, because of it.__It's like the evil inside of me takes over, like I'm possessed, by myself.__We celebrate life, simply because without, the teams and group, collaborative efforts, to save the world, from the asteroid, we wouldn't have a life, or a world.__I feel like, I'm living the life; I wish I had, instead of my life.__I would like to call Sam Clarisse Manson.__They stayed together and have been together ever since, and now the little boy, is on his knees, asking the little girl to marry him.__  
__Sam Clarisse Manson, will you do me the honor, of becoming my wife.__Sam: (teary) then the little girl, bent down to the ground, to be equal to the little boy, and she says," Yes"__It was only the beginning, and they had no clue what was coming they knew was at this moment they felt mighty, very mighty indeed._

* * *

__  
**This time on the price for Danny****Over looker's pov **

After the newly engaged couples, spotlight was over; it was time for everyone's favorite part of the night, entertainment. Several stars showed up, and a star from each country, represented each flag of the world.

Everyone cheered after each country, and everyone danced, to each song sung. Little did team phantom know, this would be the last happy moment, they'd have in a very long time. Ever persistent reporters still tried to get new stories, out of the phantom crew. This was their sticking name for, all four members of team phantom and, jack and Maddie.

The majority of the citizens, of the ghost zone showed up, for this were the only other time, besides Christmas, where they and the humans lived in peace. Someone team phantom, hadn't seen in quite some time, showed up, and shocked the masses.

About an hour after, the phantom engagement, as the media now called it, none other than Dani Fenton/phantom, showed up. I'm sure you're wondering, why this is so shocking. Well it's simple, the day of, the disastoriod; dani was arrested, and taken to ghost jail. Seeming before Danny could rescue her; she was beheaded, and sealed away.

But here she stood, alive and well, in her human form. Said girl earned millions of stares, both in person, and on the other side, of the TV. She was wearing a navy blue, pencil skirted dress that stopped at her knees and she wore fishnets underneath, her hair was in her usual ponytail.

All in all people would agree, she looked stunning. Slowly she walked, and sat in an empty chair, as none other than, Danny Fenton, approached her.

* * *

**Dialogue**

_Danny approaches dani and sits next to her in a chair_

Danny: h-how

Dani: nice to see you, to cus.

Danny: you're dead

Dani: or so walker says, I've been in the ghost zone prison, for the past 9 years, and I got out today.

Danny: but walker wanted to give me, 1,000 how the hell did you get off with just 9.

Dani: I didn't wulf found me, and helped me escape. That's why I came here, so you could protect me, from walker.

Danny: but I don't understand, walker said, you'd been executed.

Dani: he knew, that if you knew, where I really was you'd want, to help he set up this elaborate plan, so everyone would think, I was dead. I know he's here today, but he can't do anything, because it's phantom day.

Danny: we'll its settled, you're staying with us. I was gonna ask you the day of the disastoriod, but…

Dani: Danny I don't want to intrude

Danny: dani, you deserve a real home, and a real family, I want to help you.

Dani: alright well I'll work for your mom, and…

Danny: no you're family, you'll just stay.

Dani: I've never really been in one place, too long.

Danny: you'll get used to it, I promise.

Dani: alright, but if I ever become a Burdon...

Danny: dani, your mu cushion, I won't let you down, ever again.

Dani: thank you, so much.

Danny: now there's a party going on, and I want you to come, sit with us.

* * *

**Over looker's pov**

With those words the duo, resumed themselves with the crowd, and enjoyed the rest of the party, introductions were for later. Soon enough 12 o'clock came, and it was time for all the magic to end. The prisoners went back to jail, the war troops went back to base, the hospital patients, went back to their rooms, the ghost went back to their zone, and regular life resumed, until next year when it would be peaceful again.

The reporters were still pestering everyone they could, and the guest was returning home. Limo after limo passed by, each carrying one of the stars, who there to perform. The Fenton's eventually left, in the rv in which they came, along with their new addition.

Of course, jazz, Maddie and jack, had questions which would be answered, once everyone entered Fenton works. All three would be questionative, but excepting, and one by one each party, would retire to their bedroom.

It was agreed that, dani would receive the guest bedroom, and it would be dressed up later. Danny and Sam went to Danny's bedroom, tucker went home, and jazz retired to her own room, as well as jack and Maddie, went into their bedroom.

That night went on, as any other night would, in the Fenton house hold. Sam and Danny would talk, until they fell asleep, and Maddie and jack would do the same. Jazz would study for her courses, which would resume the next day. Dani lay on her new bed, still getting use to her surroundings.

Everyone in the house slept, until the next morning, when all resumed.

* * *

**Dialogue**

_Its early morning and everyone is at the breakfast table except for jazz who is at college and tucker who's at his house._

Dani: good morning

Maddie: good morning sweetie would you like some pancakes.

Dani: sure I'd love some.

Jack: so have you guys set a date, yet

Danny: no I barely proposed, to her yesterday.

Jack: son you guys may have forever, but your mother and I don't.

Danny: dad this isn't really, breakfast conversation.

Jack: I'm just putting the thought, in your head son.

Danny: gee thanks dad. Mom may me and Sam be excused from the table

Sam: but your mom's veggie omelet is really good. (grabs her by the arm, and takes her in upstairs to his room)

Danny: I've been thinking. (sits down on his bed)

Sam: alright, and (sits down on bed next to him)

Danny: I think you, should get your tubes tied.

Sam: excuse me!

Danny: I just don't think it'd would be wise for us to, reproduce…ever

Sam: and why the hell not

Danny: lower your voice Sam; I just don't want any little phantoms, running around here.

Sam: so that means, I should do something possibly harmful, to my body!

Danny: Sam I'm in love with you, you know that, I just don't think it's wise for us, to have children.

Sam: ever

Danny: Sam, you have to understand, where I'm coming from here, a halfa is one thing, but a ghost vampire combination, could put you at risk, who knows how powerful it could be.

Sam: Danny, I've always wanted kids.

Danny: me to I- love kids I uh just don't

Sam: I'm not getting my tubes tied, that's my decision-

Danny: Sam you want to know the truth

Sam: yes

Danny: I'm scared, there I said it, the mighty Danny phantom is scared.

Sam: of what, of me

Danny: no, of me, I don't want to be one of those dads, who doesn't even know there kids favorite movie, or there middle name, (quietly) moms resent dad's like that.

Sam: Danny you're a great boyfriend, and I'm sure you'll be a great husband, and a great dad, I am in love with you, a deep unbreakable love. Love isn't about two people being perfect, it's about two people knowing each other's flaws, and loving each little one of them. There is nothing you can do to make me resent you, do understand.

Danny: Sam, I'm sorry I said, all this shit about tubes being tied, I just it's hard to talk about feelings, and stuff. I don't know how you do it, I can have all the doubts in the world, and you can make them go away, with just a few words.

Sam: I just, say whats on my mind.

Danny: what's on your mind?

Sam: I wanna make love, to you.

Danny: that can be arranged, I believe.

* * *

**(A/n: lemon alert don't like skip down to the next authors note ensuring the lemon is over.)**

* * *

_Said ghost boy turns to Sam, and kisses her passionately, on the lips. She opens her mouth, and kisses him deeper, their tongues begin to entangle, and soon it's a full of battle, be there sloppy mouth organs. Sam breaks the kiss, her eyes flashing red, filled with lust. She uses her vampire strength, to push him down on the bed, and straddles him as he begins to work, his way up her shirt._

_Said girl moves from the base of his lips, down to his slim, yet muscular neck, and presses her wet lips to his neck, and sucks hard making a purple, and red hicky on him. This earns several soft moans, towards him by this time; said ghost boy has gotten both, her bra and shirt off._

_With a lusty look in his eyes, he then takes the lead. He pins his lover on the bed, and plants a bee line of chats wet kisses, from the nape of her neck, to her left breast. As soon has his mouth, met the bud of her boobs Sam began to moan… loudly. He sucked roughly and lustfully on her left breast, while he massaged the latter. By this point, Sam felt something poking at her thigh, which served as her que, to retake the lead._

_All there sexual escapades where very, rough and a battle for the lead, this is why neither, had even desired, to take another. Sam then decided than her fiancé, was wearing way too many clothes, and rips his shirt off WCW style. Then began to lay butterfly kisses, in a beeline down his abs, once at her desired area, said raven haired girl proceeded to, unzip his strip him of both his boxers and pants, and begin her deed._

_Sam started at the tip of his rod, as her pink tongue, circled said area, and then began to bob up and down, on said body part, soon it was time for him to cum, and she let some go inside her mouth, and some go on her plump breast._

_Sam swallowed the bit inside her mouth, before it was time for said halfa to resume his fun. He laid his Horney fiancé back down on the bed, his eyes still lusty. He then proceeded to suck, and lick up all of his cum off of her._

_With said action done, he went down to her woman hood, and took off her jeans then her underwear, unveiling his final prize, the halfa then spread her creamy pale legs, to reveal her cum filled pussy, and once said act was done, he began to roughly suck, lick and finger her semi wide pussy._

_After that it was finally time for the final act, he then lifted himself so he was level with her, and with one final thrust entered her. In and out in and out both there moans filled the room, and they both eventually got there last Barings, and he pulled out of her. Then he pulled the cover, over them as began there, after sex cuddle._

* * *

**(A/n: alright all my non lemon readers it's now safe to move about the cabin see if you can guess what going on in this next seen)**

* * *

**10 months later**

**Over lookers pov**

Sam Manson stood, in the dressing room at city hall, in a beautiful floor length black dress with a dark purple veil on her head. Over the past ten months, she had let her hair grow out, to the middle of her stomach length.

Currently her hair was down filled with spiral curls cascading down her back, and in all her gothic glory, she was breath taking. Danny Fenton stood, in a dressing room opposite of it, in a black tux and a dark purple tie. His messy black hair, in it's usually style, and his heart beating fast.

Back in Sam's room was jazz, dani and Maddie, wearing the same dress. These dresses consist of a dark purple pencil skirt, dress that stopped at the knee. Back in Danny's dressing room, stood mayor tucker Foley, for the first time in his life, wearing a black consist of no tie, has not to upstage Danny. Also in the room, stood jack Fenton wearing a larger replica, of tucker's suit.

With a swift knock on the door, all three heads turned.

* * *

**Dialogue**

Danny: who is it?

Man: it's Raoul

Danny: alright, come on in

Raoul: the wedding is due to start, in ten minutes Mr. Fenton.

Danny: alright, we should were ready now, can you go check on Sam, please.

Raoul: I tried, I knocked about 5 minutes ago, there not decent apparently.

Danny: here I have a note, for her. (Reaches in his pocket and pulls out, a small piece of paper)

Raoul: what do I do, if she wait let me in,

Danny: wait until she does.

Raoul: will do Mr. Fenton. (Leaves and closes door)

Tucker: did you believe this day, would ever come, man.

Danny: yeah but, that doesn't stop me from being nervous, I mean her parents are hear.

Tucker: Danny they've hated you since preschool, they'll hate you until there in your grave and they're hate you from the afterlife, but Sam is in love with you and you're in love with her, so excuse me Mr. Fenton, but fuck them.

Danny: that's easy for you to say, they leave you alone, you rarely see them, but me I can't turn my back around before there they are, on my ass. Where's Raoul, maybe he can go down to the bar, and get me a scotch.

Tucker: calm down Danny, what are you gonna do, not marry the sam.

Danny: of course not, maybe I could ask her parents, to leave the ceremony.

Jack: son that's where the line is drawn, I may be a goof and I may be a fuck up, but I know when something's a stupid Idea, Danny boy. You see you're marring a fighter girl, like your mother, you don't make her mad, we almost didn't get married, cause I screwed up so bad.

Danny: what happened?

Jack: I honestly don't remember, all I remember is spring break Cancun, and naked Barbra Walters.

Danny: and this is relevant how.

Jack: long story short, your mom and I were engaged, and we had a stupid fight, and called the whole thing off. Then during spring break, we woke up married. I guess we were both nervous, and fate decided for us, from that day on neither of us, had any doubt.

Danny: that's great dad, but I know I'm met to be with Sam and vice versa, her parents just hate me.

Jack: Your mom's mother and sister hate me.

Danny: right is that why, you guys broke up.

Jack: I told ya I don't remember son, I'm trying to make you feel better.

Danny: (dryly) yeah, well thanks.

Jack: any time son, I'll go get Raoul, to get you that scotch. (Leaves and closes the door)

Danny: and now what's your pep talk, tuck?

Tucker: what huh, oh I got lost, after naked Barbra Walters.

Danny: tucker, this is serious.

Tucker: did he see her naked, or was it like a fantasy.

Danny: tuck

Tucker: I just got to know now.

Danny: oh gimme break!

Tucker: alright Danny, I'm sorry look, you marry Sam, and survive like you always have. Just remember marriage is just a piece of paper, and a few rings, things will be the same. Look at the bright side, here parents will only be alive, for the next 20 to 30 years, after that your home free.

Danny: (sarcastically) you know shockingly, this isn't helping, at all!

Tucker: (putting hands up in defense) hey this is my best stuff here. look Danny it will be just fine, I'd put all the money, I own on it.

Danny: would you put your entire tech on it.

Tucker: yes, you guys will last.

Danny: I actually kind of feel better now.

* * *

(Back in Sam's dressing room)

Jazz: Sam you look beautiful, are you ready to marry my brother.

Sam: I've been ready to marry for brother, for as long as I can remember.

Dani: good luck, don't get me wrong, I love him and all, but he can be kind of

Maddie: clueless, this is to be expected, he is jack's son.

Sam: MS Fenton, I want to thank you, for always being there for me, even when I was scared, of what the future might hold. אתה אמא שלי, אני אוהב אותך in Hebrew that means you are my mother and I love you, my grandmother was fluent in Hebrew and Yiddish.

Maddie: I love Sam., and now you'll you're finally my daughter.

(Knock at the door)

Raoul: is everyone decent' (from other side of door)

Jazz: yes, what do you need (she opens the door)

Raoul: MS Pamela is in her seat, and it's time for jack and Maddie, to walk down the aisle. Jazz you and mayor Foley are next, then Sam. And Jeremy.

Maddie: alright I'm ready, Sam., the next time I see you, and you'll be MS Fenton.

Sam: I'm so excited; wait Raoul is Danny at the altar, already.

Raoul: yes all the preparations have been made, and it's ShowTime. (He opens the door and motions for jazz and Maddie to follow him, and they oblige)

* * *

**Danny's pov**

After finished talking to Tucker, dad came back in with the scotch, and I had enough, to calm my jitters. Soon enough Raoul told me, that it was time, to go stand by the alter. So I went, and tucker went to wait for jazz, and dad went to wait for my mom.

Eventually I watched mom and dad, then tucker and jazz, and then dani and a boy named Clifford barracks, and then finally the music played, for here comes the bride, and I almost had a heart attack. I saw Mr. Manson first, he refused to wear the dark purple tie, and work a black one .

Then I saw sam and my hear stopped, when she was in to view, I forgot about all my problems, and just listened, to the new song playing, while remembering how far we'd come.

* * *

**(a/n: this song is bless the broken road by rascal flats I do not own italics are is thoughts)**

* * *

I set out on a narrow way, many years ago  
Hoping I would find true love along the broken road

_I loved her since 8__th__ grade, but it took me until 10__th__ to realize it._

But I got lost a time or two

Paulina Valerie

Wiped my brow and kept pushing through  
I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you

_I was too blind to see, that she was mine, and I was hers, right from the start._

Every long lost dream led me to where you are  
others who broke my heart, they were like northern stars

_Each time I got rejected, I thought about telling her, my feelings but I couldn't tell her because I loved her._

Pointing me on my way into your loving arms  
this much I know is true, that god bless the broken road  
that led me straight to you

_I am so thankful every day that I found her, people search their whole lives, for what Sam and I have, and never find it._

I think about the years I've spent, just passing through  
I'd like to have the time I lost, and give it back to you

_If only I could make up for all the times, I played like I didn't love her, I'd give that time to her_  
But you just smile and take my hand  
You've been there, you understand

_Every time I bring it up to her she just assures me that its all okay now_

It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true

_She says its all supposed to happen_

Every long lost dream led me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart, they were like northern stars  
Pointing me on my way into your loving arms  
This much I know is true that god bless the broken road  
That led me straight to you

But know I'm just rolling home into my lover's arms  
This much I know is true

_Soon I'll be coming home, and she'll be waiting for me._

That god bless the broken road  
That led me straight to you

_As the song finishes, she takes her place at the altar. Then the ceremony procedes._

Tucker: Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this congregation, to join together this Man and this Woman in holy matrimony.  
do you take Sam, to be your wedded wife, to live together in marriage. Do you promise to love, comfort, and honor and keep her for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health. And forsaking all others be faithful only to her, so long as you both shall live?"

Danny: I do"

Tucker: do you take Danny, to be your wedded husband, to live together in marriage. Do you promise to love, comfort, and honor and keep him, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health. And forsaking all others be faithful only to him, so long as you both shall live?"

Sam: I do

Tucker: at this time, the bride and groom would like to share their personalized vows.

Danny: Sam I'm a klutz and, and I can be clueless sometimes. I have a tendency, to say the wrong thing, during really special moments. I graduated high school, with a 2.0, and college with a 2.8. I'm not rich, or muscularly, or bold and confident. I don't really, have any talent. I've never been the best, in anything. I've done really stupid stuff, and probably will continue to. But someone wise once told me, . Love isn't about, two people being perfect; it's about two people knowing, each other's flaws, and loving each little one of them. That's what you've always done with me, and I think you for it, because I'm in love with you Sam, and we will survive together.

Sam: Danny, I'm opinionated, a little loud, head, strong and stubborn. I've done stupid stuff. I get angry easily, and I've jumped to, all kinds of conclusions. But you don't give a damn, and that's what love is all about, I am so lucky to marry my best friend, and the man, that I'm in love with.

Tucker: now it is time, for the exchanging of the rings. (he hands sam's ring to danny and danny's ring to sam and they do the deed)

Danny: With this ring, I thee wed.

Sam: With this ring, I thee wed.

Tucker: The rings are a symbol of an unbroken circle of love, freely given and received equally and with no beginning or end. They serve as a lifelong symbol and reminder of the wedding vows taken and the promises therein.  
I now pronounce you man and wife; you now may kiss the bride. (They kiss) hey get a room

Danny and Sam: sorry

Tucker: for the first time ever, I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Daniel George Fenton

* * *

**30 minutes later at the reception**

**Over looker's pov**

The grand ballroom of city hall was filling with people, from all over. Reporters citizens crashers, this wedding was treated has heavily, as the royal weddings. The bridal party, had taken their pictures, and Sam had changed, into her reception dress.

It consists of a short black dress, and dark purple heels. Everyone was on their way to the reception, and every there was awaiting, the phantom, which the reporters, now including dani in. for the time being, everything was perfect.

The room seemed to pause when; the bridal party entered the room. While everyone except Sam, took their seat, she moved toward Jeremy, as he moved toward her. Tucker took this time, to announce what was happening, as the numerous guest, cleared the dance floor.

* * *

**Dialogue**

_Sam and Jeremy, stood in the middle of the dance floor, in their positions, as tucker stood nearby with his microphone._

Tucker: alright every one, now it's time, for the father daughter dance.

* * *

**(a/n: hey italics are Sam's thoughts oh this is I'm already there by lone star)**

* * *

He called her on the road from

a lonely cold hotel room

Just to hear her say,

_I began to cry as soon as I recognized the song, my father picked and it's just what I need_

"I love you one" more time

But when he heard the sound

Of the kids laughin' in the background  
He had to wipe away a tear from his eye

_There were so many conversations, like this growing up, only mom was with him._

A little voice came on the phone

Said, "Daddy when you comin' home?

"He said the first thing that came to his mind  
I'm already there

_I wish he have, he'd say something like," daddy has to work" I'd suck back my tears each time_

Take a look around

I'm the sunshine in your hair

I'm the shadow on the ground  
I'm the whisper in the wind

I'm your imaginary friend

And I know, I'm in your prayers

Oh I'm already there  
She got back on the phone

Said, "I really miss you darling

'""Don't worry about the kids they'll be alright

Wish I was in your arms, lyin' right there beside you"  
"But I know that I'll be in your dreams tonight

And I'll gently kiss your lips

Touch you with my fingertips

So turn out the light and close your eyes"  
I'm already there

Don't make a sound

I'm the beat in your heart

I'm the moonlight shinin' down  
I'm the whisper in the wind

And I'll be there 'til the end

Can you feel the love that we share?

Oh I'm already there  
We may be a thousand miles apart

But I'll be with you wherever you are  
I'm already there

Take a look around

I'm the sunshine in your hair

I'm the shadow on the ground  
I'm the whisper in the wind

And I'll be there 'til the end

Can you feel the love that we share?

Oh I'm already there

_Maybe this way his way of saying, this is what he wishes he did, or maybe it's his way of saying, Danny won't be home all the time, even so, as cruel as it sounds ,I was ecstatic, when the song ended. I love my parents, but I don't like them, I'm glad it's time to dance with Danny._

Tucker: now it's time, for Sam and Danny's first dance, as man and wife.

_I saw_ Danny walk towards me, as the other song ended.

Danny: may I cut in

Jeremy: I suppose, you take care of my daughter, you hear Fenton, if she gets hurt…

Sam: dad, stop I'm 23 years old, I am in love with Danny Fenton, my husband, you leave the fuck alone, excuse that language, but just let us be.

Jeremy: then your mother and I will leave.

Sam: goodbye daddy (tears fall from her eyes)

Danny: Mister Manson, I

Jeremy: listen here, you Fenton, I don't want to hear, what you have to say, just leave us **Manson's **alone! (Walks away)

Sam: let's just dance

Danny: sam. I didn't mean to, upset him.

Sam: fuck him, let's just dance.

Danny: alright, tuck were ready, for the song.

* * *

**(A/n: I do not own now were man and wife by Michelle Featherstone, italics are Danny's thoughts Sam's thoughts are bold)**

* * *

All the things you are to me  
Darling you have set me free

_I never knew a life happier, than being able to call sam, my wife._

Always give you what you need  
and what you deserve

_I make a silent promise, to never deprive her of anything, I'll always give her what she needs._  
All the joy and all this love  
I know that it is from above  
And now together there's enough to fill this world

_Sam is all I need, if I didn't have her, I wouldn't want to live._

'Cause you are the love of my life  
You are the love of my life  
And now we're man and wife  
**finally I can call him mine, I am madly in love, with this man.**

All the things that you will do  
and now I'm standing next to you  
And darling I will see you through the rest of our lives

**When he needs me, I'll be there, and when I need him he'll be there**

_When she needs me, I'll be there, and when I need her she'll be there__  
_  
With you beside me I have won  
I'm glad I've waited for so long

_This is definitely worth the wait; I got the only one that matters, here with me._

There is no doubt that you are the one  
for me

**All doubts left the moment, we became a couple.**

You are the love of my life  
You are the love of my life

There'll be times(we make the time)  
There'll be things(we will bring)  
Everything is going to be fine

_I know somehow everything will be alright_  
Now you're in my life

So I give you heart and soul  
It's yours to take wherever you go

**I give all to danny and this relationship**  
Through the years you'll always know it's yours to keep  
God has blessed this sacred vow  
Angels line above and look down  
See the two of us, we found the perfect love  
_I couldn't ask for more, right here right now, this is where I want to be._  
You are the love of my life  
You are the love of my life  
You are the love of my life  
Yeah, you are the love of my life  
Now we're man and wife  
We're man and wife  
Now we're man and wife  
We're man and wife  
We're man and wife

_Finally_

**Finally**

Tucker: now that the couple has shared their first dance, we will do the toast.

* * *

**5 minutes later**

**Dialogue**

_Danny, Sam, tucker, jazz, dani, Clifford, jack and Maddie are all seat at one table ready to do their toast._

Tucker: okay as the best man, and the mayor, I say it's my job, to go first. First of all, I just want to start off, by saying this is a special wedding. Not because the groom, is Danny phantom, or because the bride is, the world's most famous, motivational speaker, but simply because I'm the best man.

Okay no, I was kidding; I can see the majority of the Fenton's, giving the evil eye. The reason this is a special, wedding is because, most people find love in college or after, or way later. But these two have known each other, since preschool.

I have watched these two grow, from being best friends, to secret crushes, to now man and wife; I wonder what they'll be next. It's clear that they are in love, and I am happy for them, because I know what it's like, to love. (Looks jazz's way) okay I'm going to shut up, and get a beer, before they get the sand man, on my ass.

Jazz: okay I want to first start off, my saying excuse my boyfriend. (Teary) I um have watched Danny grow up, from the time he was in mom's stomach, and even though he calls me, annoying, and nosy, I always had his best interest, at heart.

I remember the first time, Danny brought Sam home, from preschool she's probably gonna kill me for saying this. But her blond hair, was spray painted with, black paint, you um see little blond patches, sticking out. That moment, I knew that he was going to, fall in love with her, and vice versa.

I'd watch them flirt and blush, and vice versa, and I was ecstatic when he finally found his balls, and asked her out. So here we are, at the finally threshold, and I am crying happy tears, cause I finally have the sister, I've always wanted. Thank you

Dani: okay mine is gonna be kind of a letdown, because I haven't known them, as long as jazz and tucker has. I haven't watched them grow, or any of that. In fact we first met when I was 12, and all I can say is, it wasn't the most pleasant meeting.

I'm not gonna get into my story, cause this isn't my day; this is Danny and Sam's day. So I don't really know much, about their relationship, besides what I've seen, these last ten months, so I'm just going to say, congrads.

Clifford: I don't really know, the couple to well, I'm just here because they needed an extra best man, and I'm dani's uh um friend, so congrads.

Maddie: okay I can't say too much, this is my baby boy, he's married, and I am so proud of him. He has come so far, from slacking off in school and not asking sam out, to this, my baby boy, is all grown up. (breaks into tears) I uh didn't -loose -a son I uh gained a—=daughter

Jack: well I just want to say, I didn't lose a son, I gained a daughter, that's all.

Jack: where are the Manson's?

(Sam gets up running out of the room)

Danny: that's my cue

Jack: what'd I miss?

* * *

**Ten minutes later**

_Danny and Sam are in the limo_

Danny: you feeling better Sam

Sam: yeah I'm sorry, it just kind of through me for a loop.

Danny: it's alright, Miss Fenton

Sam: I am so in love with you Danny

Danny: I know

* * *

**3 months later**

**Sam's pov**

Our honey moon in Fiji, was amazing, we saw the bedroom, more than the sights. The past three months, have been amazing. Danny and I, bought a new house, and are living well in it, everything is peaceful and loving. Don't get me wrong we do have our fair share of spats, but we work through it, and we always will.

We are exactly, where we want to be. But there is one little thing, that will turn into a big thing, if I'm right. I'm 18 days late, for my um, ant flow to visit. So I'm sure, you know where going with this, there's a possibility, I might be pregnant.

We both want kids, but just not now, it's just sometimes we um run out of, preventable supplies. I know he'll stay with me, and eventually be okay with it. But a small part of him, might resent me, for not taking care of business.

So I walk to the one bathroom, in our small one story house, and take the five unwanted test, with me. I had drunk an entire gallon, of orange juice before this, so I was prepared. Thank Jehovah that Danny wasn't home, until next week.

I did the deed, on all 5 tests, and waited for the answer. I tell you this, was the longest couple of minutes, in my life. One my one I checked the test, all with the same results: there was gonna be, a new Fenton in town, travel source my loins.

The next week, was sure hell. I couldn't tell Danny, on the phone. So I was always jumpy, when he called, or videos chatted me. Soon enough it was Sunday, and my husband was coming home. I remember that day clearly, jazz was over, and we were disusing the baby. When we hear a car door.

* * *

**Dialogue**

_Jazz and Sam are both sitting on the couch_

Jazz: Lucy you got some explainin to do

Sam: shut up, your Ethel in all this, you know.

Jazz: yeah but Ethel has condemns, Sam im sorry I couldn't help it, tuckers rubbing on me.

Sam: I suppose, that's why you have condemns.

Jazz: Sam seriously, you should approach this, by first asking him about, how he feels about the possibility, of kids.

Sam: well it's not really a possibility, any more jazz. Besides we both decided we want them, just not now.

Jazz: well, excuse me if I come across as blunt, but you are having them, now.

Sam: in 9 months..

(Danny enters carrying porn)

Sam: *clears throat and points to jazz*

Danny: (hides dvd's behind back) jazz, not that it's not nice to see you, but why uh are you here

Jazz: just visiting my brother, and sister.

Sam: danny um, we need to talk, how to you feel about kids.

Danny: cute cuddly, ask a lot of questions, why

Sam: well, you know um, when a boy and a girl, uh

Danny: where are you going with this?

Sam: I thought we could baby sit, for my assistant Anne.

Danny: oh for a second there, I thought you were telling me, you were pregnant. (Breaks out into laughter)

Jazz: (whispers) Sam, tell him

Sam: you're not so clueless anymore

Danny: wait you, you are, pregnant (she nods) how the hell, did this happen.

Sam: we all know, you're not that clueless!

Jazz: Danny, this is a very stressful situation, you're putting her in, and it's not good for the baby.

Danny: jazz, shut up! Sam, fetus inside Sam, look I just need to think a bit, is all.

Sam: okay, fine (mood swing mode) if you be mean to me, and make me cry, fine

Danny: aww Sam, don't cry, (walks over and hold her Sam I'm sorry, I'm in love with you, I'm just shocked, and I was being a jack ass, please forgive me

Sam: alright, I'm sorry I cried.

Jazz: and my work here is done.

* * *

**6 months later**

**Sam's pov**

After that day, life got a lot harder. I found out the reason why, Danny reacted the way he did, was because he knew, it was gonna hurt me. We still argue, about the same amount. But we muddle through; our relationship is strong enough, to last.

Danny understands when I have my mood swings, so he just leaves me alone then. We know our baby, is gonna be a singular girl. Were still discussing names, though. We decided were not naming it after anyone, we want her to have her own identity, it's gonna be hard enough, being the daughter of Danny phantom.

My favorite part about the pregnancy though, is once it's over and Sanny is born, that's what tucker calls us, (Sam and Danny), so were calling the baby, that temporarily, anyway, the best part is, I can lose all the baby wait, within 3 minutes, of running at my vampire speed. Today is a big day, in the baby's life; it's our baby's shower.

I'm currently in our new minivan that Danny traded his monster truck, in for on his own. We're approaching the city hall now, and preparing ourselves for the shower.

* * *

**Dialogue**

_They are all at the table_

Sam: I can't believe, they actually didn't come

Danny: Sam I sent the invite, I swear

Sam: I know (tears begin to fall)

Jazz: Sam do you want to talk.

Sam: not here, you know what they didn't want to come, so I don't talk about them.

Jazz: I'm sorry Sam

Sam: (wipes tears) well stop being sorry this is a party. we should be celebrating, life forget them, I; no longer a Manson anyway

* * *

**After the shower**

**Dialouge**

_Danny and sam are back in the car, driving back home._

Danny: sam I've been thinking, about the baby's name.

Sam: and

Danny: what if, we actually named her Sanny.

Sam: I was actually thinking the same thing, it must be perfect, right we can't seem to find another name.

Danny: yeah, it is perfect.

* * *

**3 months later**

**Dialogue**

Sam: oh shit! Oh my god, it' time danny, my water broke.

Danny: oh my god, what do we do, what do we do!

Sam: get. Your. Shit. Together! Grab the fucking keys man.

Danny: right, right the keys, okay can you see, can you hear.

Sam: I'm pregnant, not fucking Helen Keller! But I won't restrain from biting you

Danny: (grabs keys) I got the keys, let me carry you, to the car.

* * *

**At the hospital**

Danny: my wife, she's having a baby.

Nurse: alright mr Fenton, come this way.

Sam: ohhh damnit another one,

Danny: sam, remember the breathing.

Sam: do want to remember breathing?

Nurse: (whispers to danny) just don't talk

Danny: thanks

* * *

**In the room**

Danny: (Danny steps in room) alright Sam, I called your parents, my parents, jazz, tuck and dani, everyone is on their way, and your parents didn't answer.

Sam: my parents are jack and Maddie, I have no other parents, don't call those people anymore.

Danny: you ready, have a baby.

Sam: as I'll ever be.

* * *

**5 minutes later**

Doctor: push

Sam: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhaahhhhhhhhh mother fuckerrrrrr (squeezing Danny's hands)

Doctor: keep pushing, your during great, okay two more pushes.

Sam: oh my godddd, oh I cant do it

Danny: sam you can do it, come in on more push.

Doctor: com on, one more push!

Sam: fuckkkkkkkkk

Sanny: waaaa waaaaa,

Doctor: danny would you like to cut ,the umbilical cord.

Danny: I can do that

Doctor: yes

* * *

**5 mintues later**

_Doctor sticks head out door_

Doctor: who would like to welcome, Sanny Kate Fenton to the world.

_Each person sings, as they pass Sanny around._

Jazz: Good night, good night...  
Look at that moon shine so bright.  
And tonight he smiles  
especially for you.

Sleep tight, sleep tight.  
Dani: Know everything is alright.  
And tonight I will be here  
watching over you.

Maddie: For tonight I will be here watching over you.  
Tonight I'll be here watching over you.

jack: Sweet dreams, sweet dreams.  
It is never as real as it seems.  
And in the morning when you wake up  
I will be right here.

danny: Sleep on, sleep on.  
For no matter how dark or how long  
It may seem that your night is  
I will still be here.

I will still be here watching, watching over you.  
So sleep, little darling, sleep on through.

jazz: So be still, be still  
For you know that I always will  
Tonight and forever  
Be watching over you.

Maddie: For tonight and forever, be watching over you.  
So sleep, little darling, sleep on through.

I will be watching over you.

( knocks on door)

Nurse: whose there

Pam: its Pamela and Jeremy Manson

Jazz: well I'm god damned.

(Pam opens door)

Pam: well, let me don't be rude, let me see my grandchild.

Maddie: you have some nerve pam, you didn't even show up for the baby nor send gift, it was me you took Sam shopping, for maternity and you show here, today.

Pam: your damn right, Samantha is my child, just as Daniel yours I have, more of right to be here, then you do. Its Samantha's who's done all the work.

Maddie: who the hell, do you think you are, talking about my son, you're gonna lose Sam, she loves my son, and this family loves her, so just get over your ego.

Pam: give me, the damn child.

Sam: no mother, go

Pam: Sammy kins, don't talk to your mother, that way.

Sam: go!

Pam: very well, the Manson fortune will go to, your cousin unless you let me, hold the baby.

Tucker: the whole fortune

Pam: yes the entire estate, and everything own, you won't have a penny.

Sam: mom do you love me?

Pam: it's because, I love you, that I act the way, I do.

Sam: I don't like, the way you act, and it's never been, about the money, or the estate. I love you, mom. Can't you at least try, to love the ones I love?

Pam: I'm sorry Samantha, I absolutely refuse, to lower myself. So if you really do love me, then you'll march out of here. You will return, to your house, back your things, and come with me.

Sam: mom I love you with all my heart, but no, I won't leave my husband, I won't leave my family, and I won't leave my home. I am so sorry, that you never could love me, for who I am. So now I found someone, who could.

Pam: well then Samantha, call me when you come, to your senses! (Leaves and closes door behind her)

Maddie: (kneels next to where, she lays) Sam I'm so sorry

Sam: there are no regrets, when true colors are shown. I need to rest, no offence, but can everyone, besides Danny leave.

Jazz: sure Sam, I'll see you later.

(The crew leaves and shut the door behind them.)

Danny: (kneels to where, Maddie was previously.) will you be, alright sam.

Sam: I'm fine

Danny: your strong, yes your independent yes, you're loving yes, you're a fighter yes, but you're not fine.

Sam: hold me Danny; fall asleep with me, right here.

(He climbs into bed, with her and wraps his arms around her)

* * *

**three years later**

**Over lookers pov****  
**  
Things eventually got better, for sam. Both parties' enjoyed, raising Sanny. They enjoyed her so much, that 3 years later, they decided to get pregnant again.

Sanny proved to be, a lot like her mother. When showed Disney films, she would refuse, to watch any damsels. She also proved be her father's daughter. By wanting no harm, to come to, the ones she loved.

Eventually the new babies came, that's right; they were twins, one boy, and one girl. The girl took on the name, of grim, and the boy was named reaper. There full names were, Grim Raya Fenton, and reaper Ares Fenton.  
They were the beginning, of a new era, the symbol of, the phantoms eternity, and they were, the only ones of these kinds.

_A phantoms story never ends, because phantoms are our protectors, and without protection we All die._

__**a/n: hey so finally i finished this chapter it took me damn near a fucking week to finish enjoy please**


	10. welcome to 2030

**A/n: hey everybody im back. I do not own Danny phantom or any of its characters. So this is gonna be knida tricky, because I'm gonna have to add ****some ****2****nd**** generation in here. But here's the deal, this isn't really a second generation story. Like I've stated before, this story is working its way back to the future you saw in chapter 7 time years and regret, which will then be considered the past. **

**Therefore realistically speaking Danny and Sam would have children, and you know I'm knida going to give you, a glimpse into their lives, as well as the lives of, other charters kids. Which is going to be completely tricky, without the 2****nd**** gen completely taking over the story? So I'm still going to include first gen in there two, then kind of phase second gen out, and get back to first gen.**

**Also at this point there is 85 years until the future/present just so you know. Now I feel it's nessecary to inform you of Sanny grim and reaper's powers and personalities. There are also draw pictures, of them on my deviant are witch is phanchick, both in Hartman style and my style.**

* * *

_**Name: Sanny Fenton/phantom**_

_Gender: girl_

_Age: 16_

_Powers: super speed, blood sucking, whether control, telekinesis, ecto beams, intangibility, invisibility, overshadowing_

_Species: half ghost half vampire hybrid Immortal._

_Flaws: inferiority complex, slightly naïve/clueless, trust giving,_

_Love interest: Scott Dillain; Lucas grey_

_Character: she is the eldest of the Fenton kids, and tends to be a bit bossy, if only for their wellbeing, is mature but still, knows how to have fun, wants to find her own path, and not be part of team phantom._

_**Name: grim Fenton/phantom**_

_Gender: girl_

_Age: 13_

_Powers: hypnosis, ghostly wail, ecto beams, intangibility, invisibility, overshadowing, healing, super reading, force field, super speed, blood sucking,_

_Species: half ghost half vampire hybrid Immortal._

_Flaws: inferiority complex, insecure about looks, feels over shadowed, by Sanny and Danny and Sam_

_Love interest: peter (Tramess) masters_

_Character: the youngest of the Fenton kids by 3 minutes, twins with reaper, and is the only one who is considering being a part of team phantom, only one who takes on her dad's shyness, but with the right motivation stands up for herself._

_**Name: reaper Fenton/phantom**_

_Gender: boy_

_Age: 13 _

_Powers: ice, plant control, ecto beams, intangibility, invisibility, overshadowing, super speed, blood sucking_

_Species: half ghost half vampire hybrid Immortal._

_Flaws: is blind except for at night in ghost form, hardcore rebel, inferiority complex, and womanizer._

_Love interest: Suzette grey_

_Lust interest: Laura Sánchez_

_Charter: is considered a bad boy rarely let's his caring side show, unless he is around his family or suzette, is very bitter about his blindness and parents success and makes no attempt to hid it, but loves his family and comes through when push comes to shove_

* * *

**Just so you can have an idea, of what they look like, I did something kind of cool. I made a Facebook, especially for my fanfiction stories, and when I eventually get a fiction press it will serve has both. Anyway I bet you're wondering, why she is making a Facebook, for creative writing sites. **

**Well simple you see, when I read fanfic I like to kind of envision the acts that the characters are doing, kind of like a little movie in my head. Which is kind of hard to do, with oc's right? So I thought of the perfect solution, I took pictures of celebrities that look like the characters, I made. **

**Sometimes I'll even make post, on when I plan to update. Sound good and also, I know you might be uncomfortable friending me, so here's a simple solution don't. just go and look at the pics and maybe even subscribe. Again you don't have to but I would prefer you look at the pic but your choice so you know.**

**So that's pretty much all just go to Facebook and type in "sammansonreplica Campbell" then you'll then click on picks and go to the album entitled the price for Danny cast**

**Feel free to comment or even tell me what you thought in a review**

**Time for **

**Chapter 10: welcome to 2030**

* * *

_Previously on the price for Danny_

_Sanny proved to be, a lot like her mother. When showed Disney films, she would refuse, to watch any damsels. She also proved be her father's daughter. By wanting no harm, to come to, the ones she loved._

_Eventually the new babies came, that's right; they were twins, one boy, and one girl. The girl took on the name, of grim, and the boy was named reaper. There full names were, Grim Raya Fenton, and reaper Ares Fenton.  
They were the beginning, of a new era, the symbol of, the phantoms eternity, and they were, the only ones of these kinds._

_A phantoms story never ends, because phantoms are our protectors, and without protection we All die._

* * *

**This time on the price for Danny**

**13 years later amity park 2030 July 13**

**Dialogue**

_Danny and sam sit on a couch in the living room_

Sam: do you hear what I here

Danny: what should I be hearing

Sam: nothing

Danny: then why'd you…. Ohhhhh it's quiet too quiet, are the kids here.

Sam: nope, no sanny no grim no reaper, no attalee, no T.J., no Suz, no noise, is there any greater joy.

Danny: when did we, get to be an old married couple.

Sam: how are we, and old married couple, were immortal.

Danny: yeah, don't say that like it's a good thing.

Sam: you know should do

Danny: what

Sam: we should go to the nasty burger, with tucker and jazz for, old times' sake.

Danny: we do that, every Tuesday.

Sam: yeah but I honestly, don't want to cook.

Danny: hey you converted everyone but reaper, in a vegetarian, why are you complaining.

Sam: I don't even want to look, at a piece of meet again; I don't even know how to cook the stuff.

_Laura and reaper emerge from the stairs kissing each other_

Sam: reaper what are you doing

Reaper: mom what are you doing here

Sam: hhhmmm let me see, maybe it's because, and it's my house!

Reaper: I thought everyone, was gonna be gone today.

Laura: reaper I'm going to leave, airtight.

Reaper: yeah I'll call you later. (She kisses him on the check)

Laura: by reaper

_Laura walks out the door_

Sam: reaper you know, you're not supposed to have people in the house, without putting it on the appointment chart.

Reaper: just because you two let aunt jazz, talk you into that stupid idea, doesn't mean I have to.

Danny: hey that's my sister, reaper and she's only trying to help.

Reaper: I like the chick and all but-

Sam: she's not "the chick" you go upstairs this instant, and think about your manners.

_Reaper retreats to his room and slams the door_

Sam: Danny what the hell are we gonna do, with him.

Danny: I don't know, maybe you should talk to him.

Sam: sure and when grim gets her period, fell free to buy the pads, and tampons.

Danny: and I'll go talk to him now.

Sam: smart boy

_Danny goes up to check on reaper only to find him gone_

Danny: shit

Sam: what happened?

Danny: he's gone

Sam: oh hell no!

Danny: there's a note

_Going to blow off some steam, I don't hate you, I'm just pissed off_

_Love reaper_

Sam: he's got his mom's jeans; I have an idea, Suzette he'll listen to her.

Danny: how do you figure that?

Sam: you always were clueless, I'll go call her.

Danny: but seriously why.

Sam: he looks at her, the same way, you look at me. (Picks up phone and dials number) hello

…

Sam: can you do me a favor

…

Sam; reapers upset, do you know where he goes, when he's angry.

…

Sam: good can you talk to him for me

…

Sam: thanks so much, I really appreciate it. (Hangs up)

Danny: what did she say?

Sam: she said yes

Danny: Sam I still think, we should punish him.

Sam: that's only gonna make him rebel more, he's still getting used to being blind, and this is a hard time for him. We should just let go of him, and let this run its course.

Danny: you have been hanging out with my sister, way too much.

Sam: what else am I supposed to do, while you're away on your missions?

Danny: fair enough, Sam speaking of my missions—

Grim: alright I'm home.

Sam: hi grim, what you do all day!

Grim: nothing really, just hung out with Atalee and Suz, but then Suz left. Uncle Tucker came home and so I left.

Sam: why

grim: because he brought T.J., and T.J. Brought Laura Sánchez, and I can't stand Laura Sánchez.

Sam: I swear, that girl has no morals.

Grim: believe me she doesn't.

Danny: wait Sánchez, wouldn't it be funny, if that was Paulina's daughter.

Grim: dad it is, Paulina's daughter!

Sam: wait a minute, did u say T.J. Brought, this Laura home.

Grim: yeah why.

Sam: well reaper, had her hear, kissing her.

Grim: don't worry mom, both reaper and T.J. know the status, on their relationship with her.

Sam: what do you mean there "status".

Grim: mom come on; don't make me say it aloud.

Sam: oh my god, grim can you leave, your father and I, to talk.

Grim: you really think, I want to stick around, to here this, im out.

_grim retreats upstairs_

Danny: Sam calm down, he only beat me by a year.

Sam: excuse me!

Danny: um we should just, focus on reaper.

Sam: oh no, you don't slither out of this one, that easily.

Danny: I kind of hooked up, with Paulina as Danny phantom, in the 9th grade.

Sam: are you, fucking kidding me!

Danny: come on Sam, it's not like I cheated on you, or anything.

Sam: no just the morals, I thought you had.

Danny: come on Sam, don't do this, it was when we were kids.

Sam: we were teenagers, and when we had sex, for the first time, you told me it was your first time, you lied.

Danny: it was my first time, with the only girl that mattered. Sam I've loved you, since I hit puberty, it's always been you.

Sam: just not sexually right.

Danny: Sam I'm a guy, what do you expect.

Sam: from guys nothing, from my husband, from you, a whole lot more. (He tries to hug her) don't touch me right now. I am in love with you, and I always will be, but right now I'm incredibly mad.

Danny: (barley a whisper) Sam

* * *

**meanwhile amity park warehouse district**

**Dialogue**

_reaper is sitting on a box, with a bottle of alcohol in his hands, as Suz approaches him_Suz: so, out here, with bad boys huh.

Reaper: Suz I wouldn't expect you, to understand.

Suz: oh you're right I'm just a human girl, with a null in void dad, and a mom who works all the time. I couldn't possibly understand, hurt or pain.

Reaper: I meant blindness Suz; I know how hard you have it.

Suz: so I see you're still able to make coherent sounds.

Reaper: very funny, so what brings a girl like you, to the warehouse district anyway?

Suz: what exactly is, a girl like me, huh?

Reaper: a good girl.

Suz: just because I'm not miss Laura Sánchez, doesn't mean I'm Shirley temple.

Reaper: who?

Suz: im sure you know, who Laura is.

Reaper: I meant this Shirley character.

Suz: she's an old fifties star, who was known for being good, and innocent.

Reaper: well uh aren't you.

Suz: am I a...

Reaper: don't make me say it.

Suz: why not, you're always so blunt.

Reaper: it's different, with you.

Suz: I'm glad to know, you put some female on a pedestal.

Reaper: hey don't flatter yourself, Suz I just really care about you, is all, I mean I

Suz: it's okay, I (blushes) care about you to.

Reaper: so what does, bring you to the warehouse district.

Suz: a boy, he's a little cocky, can be an ass sometimes.

Reaper: look I don't want to hear, about your boyfriend!

Suz: it's you, stupid.

Reaper: really!

Suz: yeah of course, I'm describing you.

Reaper: (blushes) oh um (chuckle) yeah I uh knew that.

Suz: I'm sure you did, look I wanted to talk to you, and you've been really

Reaper: blind

Suz: not with your eyes.

Reaper: what do you mean?

Suz: you've been blind, to the people who love you, care about you and hate to see you, like this.

Reaper: (angrily) well maybe, this is who I am huh.

Suz: no it's not, you want to know, who you are.

Reaper: no, but I suppose you're gonna tell me.

Suz: you're a great guy, you're tough and you're a total tool sometimes, but when you're around the people you love the most, you're a hero. Not in the way your father is, but you can brighten a day, you can make people smile, and no lack of anything, can every take that away.

Reaper: look when you get your sight, taken away by vlad masters, call me.

Suz: why is your skull, so thick?

Reaper: well if you think I'm such a hardheaded ass, why don't you just leave!

Suz: because I fucking love you—(blushes) in a very friendly way.

Reaper: I'm sorry Suz; I don't deserve a girl like you— (blushes) in a very friendly way.

Suz: reaper, can you hear people from far away?

Reaper: yes why.

Suz: can you feel people, moving around?

Reaper: yeah but i-

Suz: can you not only see in your ghost form, at night but see in x- ray vision.

Reaper: yes but I don't get, why you're asking these things.

Suz: don't you see, what vlad did didn't take away a sense, it gave you more, it made you stronger in more ways than one.

Reaper: so that's what I'm blind to huh, your ways of seeing things, I never knew were there.

Suz: you could see them too, if you'd only look. (Reaper moves closer to her)

Reaper: well maybe I uh need someone, to be my eyes. (Leans in to kiss her she leans in to they are 1 inch away)

Cop: hey this is government property!

Suz: I'm sorry sir this boy is blind, he didn't know, where he was going and—

Cop: save it, I can smell the alcohol, on his breath from here.

Suz: well, what are you gonna do?

Cop: first I need to see some I.D., and well go from there.

Suz: we don't have any?

Reaper: let her go, it's me who was breaking the law, just let her go.

Cop: no she's an accessory! (he grabs Suz roughly by the arm)

Reaper: (eyes glow green) YOU WONT FUCKING TOUCH HER!(he kicks the cop in the balls) go

Suz: I won't leave you!

Reaper: go god damnit, get outta here!

Suz: I'm sorry

_Turns and runs_

Cop: you're in big trouble kid! (Still holding his balls)

Reaper: not if I can help it.

_Reaper turns and runs_

Cop: I'll find you, you little shit!

* * *

**2:00 pm Amity Park's lake**

_Sanny and Scott are sitting by the lake_

Scott: so Sanny, we've been going out, for about three weeks huh.

Sanny: yeah

Scott: I was uh thinking (touches her thigh seductively) we should take the next step.

Sanny: you mean, like um sex.

Scott: yeah sex, you know I won't be rough or anything and I know you're uncomfortable with it at your house, so maybe my place tomorrow during 5th, my parents won't be home.

Sanny: I don't really know, if I have any skills.

Scott: someone as pretty as you, would be a natural.

Sanny: swear you won't be rough?

Scott: you have my word, alright I'm gonna take care of you Sanny, your special you're not just some girl. What do you say beautiful, tomorrow during 5th.

Sanny: tomorrow during 5th.

Scott: is that a yes.

Sanny: yes, you know you seem pretty hot, maybe you should cool off. (Pushes him in the lake) (Laughs) I'm sorry I couldn't resist.

Scott: that's okay,(takes his shirt off) but now I see, someone else who needs a little cool off.

Sanny: don't you dare, Scott I swear! (Gets up and runs as he chases her)

Scott: I'm on the football team, Sanny you can't outrun me!

Sanny: we'll see, hey Scott where are you. (Comes up from behind and knocks her in the water) oh my god it's cold.

Scott: cannon ball (he jumps) splash war.

Sanny: you're on.

* * *

**Meanwhile somewhere in an alleyway**

_Vlad and another figure take discreetly in an alley way_

Vlad: I will keep finding you, and your precious mother, unless you agree to help me.

Peter: I won't join you, you hurt my mother and made me, I am a freak because of you, and I will never join you.

Vlad: who said join, I don't want you, I want revenge.

Peter: and I won't help you there, either.

Vlad: time and time again, you have escaped my grasp, and time and time again, I have found you. You'll never have a normal life, always moving around, so listen boy, and listen good, then only thing in my way of what I want, is Danny phantom and his family.

Peter: what do you want me, to do about it!

Vlad: he has a daughter about your age, you romance her, gain her trust, and find out her secrets, has well as the ones of her family. Give the information to me, you do that my boy, and you and your mother, will be free.

Peter: I don't even know where to find this girl, or what she looks like.

Vlad: but I do, my boy.

Peter: if I do this, you will never bother me or my mom again.

Vlad: I won't speak a word, to neither of you, in fact I won't even think of you.

Peter: I won't hurt any of them, just get their secrets and that's all, even I have morals.

Vlad: very well, show up at Casper high tomorrow, and begin your mission.

Peter: fine.

Vlad: oh and don't even think, about faking it I have eyes everywhere.

Peter:I do it damnit, all that will get hurt is feelings, and I don't care about those, I have my own problems to worry about. I'll so what you want, but here this 'father' if you double cross me, I'll make you wish you hadn't.

Vlad: very well!

Peter: this better be, worth it. (peter turns into his ghost form and flies off)

Vlad: (to himself) to bad it wont be feeliings, that will be getting hurt, it will be be lives that will be taken, and without the phantoms I will rule the world. (evil chuckle)

_If only peter __masters__ knew what he was flying straight into._

* * *

**a/n: obviously this chapter didn't represent ten years, I decided I'm going to take my time on this story and not rush it hopefully you check out my sammansonrepilica Campbell facebook profile and look at the 'cast' of this fanfic any way I hope you enjoyed this chapter look out for my next installment.**


	11. in the name of trouble

**A/n: hey everybody im back. I do not own Danny phantom or any of its characters. so yeah finally time for chapter 11. I understand everyone is having problems with the face book account I decided it's something on my end so I will try to fix that or I might make my own website. On another note I want you all to check out my two polls please, thanks.**

* * *

**Chapter 11: in the name of trouble**

_Previously on the price for Danny_

_Laura and reaper emerge from the stairs kissing each other_

_Sam: reaper what are you doing_

_Danny goes up to check on reaper only to find him gone_

_Danny: shit_

_Sam: what happened?_

_Danny: he's gone_

_Sam: he's got his mom's jeans; I have an idea, Suzette he'll listen to her_

_Sam: he looks at her, the same way, you look at me._

Sam: we were teenagers, and when we had sex, for the first time, you told me it was your first time, you lied.

_Danny: it was my first time, with the only girl that mattered. Sam I've loved you, since I hit puberty, it's always been you._

_Sam: just not sexually right._

_Danny: Sam I'm a guy, what do you expect._

_Reaper: very funny, so what brings a girl like you, to the warehouse district anyway?_

_Suz: what exactly is, a girl like me, huh?_

_Reaper: a good girl._

_Reaper: well if you think I'm such a hardheaded ass, why don't you just leave!_

_Suz: because I fucking love you—(blushes) in a very friendly way._

_Reaper: I'm sorry Suz; I don't deserve a girl like you— (blushes) in a very friendly way._

_Cop: you're in big trouble kid! (Still holding his balls)_

_Scott: I was uh thinking (touches her thigh seductively) we should take the next step._

_Sanny: you mean, like um sex._

_Sanny: tomorrow during 5th._

_Peter: I won't join you, you hurt my mother and made me, I am a freak because of you, and I will never join you. _

_Vlad: time and time again, you have escaped my grasp, and time and time again, I have found you. You'll never have a normal life, always moving around, so listen boy, and listen good, then only thing in my way of what I want, is Danny phantom and his family._

_Vlad: he has a daughter about your age, you romance her, gain her trust, and find out her secrets, has well as the ones of her family. Give the information to me, you do that my boy, and you and your mother, will be free._

If only peter masters knew what he was flying straight into?

* * *

**This time on the price for Danny**

**Suz's pov**

Can you fall _in _love, with someone you're not even really friends with? I mean I've known reaper all my life, when I was a kid I used to hate his guts. Then soon that turned into a like, and then a relationship. We were never really sure, what to call it, but we knew it was there, it was forming before our very eyes.

Neither of us can control it, and there we were an inch, away from our lips meeting. I didn't want to stop it, to deny it at that moment I wanted reaper Fenton. How long will I sit here and wonder, if he'll ever realize my feelings. Then I wonder do I want him to.

I mean what kind of relationship, could we ever have. There's already bad blood between the Fenton's, and my mom. Apparently some ancient stuff, that happened back when they were in high school.

I'm not really sure if the whole story, but I think Mr. Fenton and my mom dated for a bit, right before she got pregnant with Luke. No I know what you're thinking; Danny is not Luke's dad. I've never met him, but apparently he wanted nothing to do with Luke. That's why we both have the name grey, because my dad didn't want me either.

I still don't really get, why my mom hate's the Fenton's, but the fact is she does. Even so, my brother isn't exactly, fond of reaper either. You see Amity Park is a small town, where everyone knows everything, about everybody else.

Once you got a reputation, it's yours and there's no going back. Reaper's known has a serious womanizer, and has been known to get wrapped up, in some pretty shady stuff. My brother doesn't not like reaper, he just doesn't like me around reaper.

Somehow none of this stops me though; I feel more a part of the Fenton, and Foley family more than I do my own. Don't get me wrong I love my mom to death, but she's never around much, and Luke's really the only family member, I can confide in.

Even with everything stopping reaper and I, we find ways to be together. No were not having some secret affair, but we midst well be. It's like we have our own language, our own way of thinking. Sometimes I think we each got half a brain, and together we make a full one.

But can this all mean love, our ability to need each other, to know were both alright. Even if we do get together, it couldn't be right now. It would have to be down the line, when he would be a little more mature, and a lot less womanizing. I would have to see some sign, of monogamy in him; I wouldn't want him to make too many unforgivable mistakes, where I couldn't forgive him.

So for now I'll just lay here on my bed and worry, about him. I'll wonder did he get away from the cop, is he in trouble. I'll even mentally kick myself, for leaving him there, even if he did demand it.

What the hell! What is that tapping noise? Reaper!

* * *

**Dialouge**

_Suz gets up to go see reaper at the window._

Suz: what the hell, are you doing!

Reaper: come on, let me Phase in.

Suz: alright but, you have to be beyond quiet. (Walks back and gets in her bed reaper follows suit as he turns humman) boy get up out my bed!

Reaper: what you did it!

Suz: you are crazy, you know that.

Reaper: yeah I've been told, so aren't you gonna ask.

Suz: what am I supposed to ask, bed intruder.

Reaper: cute, don't you want to know, how I bunked the cop.

Suz: well I know you didn't, use your ghost powers, so you probably ran.

Reaper: I kicked him in the balls!

Suz: reaper please, tells me you didn't do that!

Reaper: you want me to lie to you?

Suz: oh my god, reaper that so illegal!

Reaper: yeah so, is half the stuff I do.

Suz: yeah, I honestly can't argue with you, I just hope that cop cant track you down.

Reaper: Suz, I think you're confusing whose blind here.

Suz: reaper, there's still some hope.

Reaper: all that matters is that you're okay, and I came here to make sure of that. (Rises from the bed and returns to ghost form) don't worry Suz, I'll be fine.

Suz: I know, just the thought… (Puts his finger to her lips)

Reaper: don't think of it, I'll see you.

_And with that, he flew through her window leave Suz to break into tears._

* * *

**The next morning Fenton household**

Sam: kids come on; you're going to be late for school.

Sanny: I'm ready; grim is in the bathroom and reaper, left.

Sam: what do you mean, he left.

Sanny: well I woke up this morning, and went to his room to wake him up, he wasn't there was a note saying he's going out.

Sam: have you tried calling him.

Sanny: he left his phone here.

Sam: oh shit, grim you need to come down here; we already have one MIA we don't need to add to the count.

Grim: (walks downstairs) its Sanny's fault, she took forever to do her hair.

Sam: okay no auguring have a great day, if you see reaper kick his ass, and please try to stay out of trouble.

Grim: I'll do my best, see ya mom.

Sanny: yeah me to, by mom.

_Dingdong_

Sam: that will be Atalee and T.J, and maybe Suz, grim get that and all of you, get the hell out of here.

* * *

**5 minutes later**

_A groan was heard from the couch_

Sam: oh you're up.

Danny: are you ready, to forgive me.

Sam: do you know what I'm mad about.

Danny: yeah I hooked up, with Paulina.

Sam: and that's why, your spending another night on the couch.

Danny: come on Sam, I have millions of crooks in my neck.

Sam: that sounds like, a personal problem.

Danny: I should've never lied, to you Sam. I should've been up front, that day I just didn't want you to think, and I was some sort of jerk.

Sam: ding ding ding, we have a husband, who can sleep in his own bed!

Danny: so that's what you were mad about, the lying not about me sleeping with her.

Sam: what you did, when we were not together is your business. I'm _in_ love with you Danny; I just want you to be honest with me. (Kiss)

Danny: while were being honest, here I have to tell you something about, my job.

Sam: okay what is it?

Danny: I don't have it anymore, Sam before you get

Sam: Danny I'm not upset, this way you'll be home more, being an astronaut was your dream, and I let you live it. I never liked being away from you, for too long, but it was your dream, so I couldn't stand in your way.

Danny: that means a lot to me Sam, but there's more, the reason I lost my job is because they found out I was immortal-

Sam: well I'm surprised it took them this long; it's pretty obvious, I mean were 36, and look at us-

Danny: by blood test, Sam, they have my blood.

Sam: oh dear god. With your blood they can find out the statistics of, offspring's inheriting your dna.

Danny: god Sam, I – I

Sam: It's not your fault.

* * *

**Lunch time Wendy middle school**

_Grim is sitting by herself, as peter approaches her_

Peter: hey, I was wondering could an amity native, give me the tour.

Grim: (her head turns look for other people he might be talking to) me

Peter: yeah, you are the only one here.

Grim: well I'm only a 7th grader, and the year just started.

Peter: well then, we'll learn the campus together.

Grim: I'm grim by the way, grim Fenton.

Peter: peter, peter Tramess, so can I sit with you.

Grim: sure my cousin and best friend might be coming though.

Peter: that's alright; I'd love to meet your crew.

Grim: so where are you from?

Peter: all over really, no set place.

Grim: a nomad huh.

Peter: something like that, hey you like school.

Grim: its school peter.

Peter: well come on let's bunk, you want to learn about me, I want to learn about you, let's bunk.

Grim: on what?

Peter: I got a bike.

Grim: a motor bike.

Peter: you like bikes.

Grim: yeah I love em, I might get one when I'm older.

Peter: why wait?

Grim: you really don't care, about rules do you.

Peter: is that a problem.

Grim: no just similarity, there made to broken, so we gonna bunk or what.

Peter: let's go.

* * *

**Meanwhile Casper high**

**In Sanny's 5****th**** period**

Sanny: can I go to the restroom

Teacher: you take the pass, and come back quickly.

Sanny: thank you

Random kid: you know, she aint coming back teach!

_With that Sanny left, and proved her classmate to be absolutely correct._

* * *

**10 minutes later in Scott's room**

_Scott is lying down on the bed as Sanny enters._

Scott: you ready

Sanny: yep, this is the moment I've waited for, all my life.

Scott: well come here, let's have some fun.

* * *

**(a/n: hey lemon alert, I'm sure ya'll know, the drill .wait for the next authors, note assuring the lemon is over, and the normal non lemon, part of the story will continue. For those of ya'll lemon readers, it's in Sanny's pov for the lemon)**

* * *

_With those words, I leaned in and kissed him, really passionately our tongues began intertwining. I was pretty nervous at first, but still happy at the same time. Pretty soon he moved his rough kisses, down to my neck, and began to slide his hands up my shirt. This earned him, multiple moans from me._

_Pretty much absentmindedly, he unhooked my bra, and pulled my shirt up to reveal my hard nipple breast. His lips then left my neck, but not without leaving reddish mark, on me. He then wrapped his lips, around the buds of my breast, and I felt his tongue circle the nipple, while his mouth moved ferociously on the area._

_Moan after moan was let out, at this point they were coming freely, and I knew this was the point of no return. Something inside me bubbled up, something I had never felt before, it was almost like when I use my powers, only this was a different type of power._

_I don't know what it was, but it made me wants to change all the rules and please my man. So with a swift motion, I flipped us over to where I was straddling him, and softly whispered into his ear, "my turn"._

_The look on his face, told me he was pleased with this, so I proceeded to help him remove his shirt, and laid a trail of butterfly kisses down his abs, and as I did said act I felt something hard poking at me, and I knew I must be doing the right thing._

_Soon I had gotten to my final destination, and unzipped his jeans to reveal an even more erected manhood, than I thought. Too bad I couldn't see him in all his glory yet damn those boxers. So like any girl would, I removed his boxers and began my deed. _

_By this time his dick was standing straight up, which made my task a lot easier. I started off my circling the tip, with my tongue and then putting my lips on it._

_I was able to put most of it, in my mouth with ease and I just bobbed my head, up and down on his manhood. Until he came inside my mouth, and I showed him it before I swallowed it._

_It was this opportunity, he took to take back the lead, and he flipped us back over. Once in the position he wanted to be in, he removed my shirt completely and began kissing and sucking on my stomach._

_Soon enough he got to my zipper, and unzipped my jeans. He then removed them like a pro, with my panties coming off in tow. Said boy, took his hands and spread both my legs wide enough, where he could have his fun._

_He then proceeded to bend his head down, so his mouth was level with my womanhood. And then he licked my wet vagina, up and down earning even louder moans from my other hole, once I got used to the feeling he began to lick harder and faster._

_Then the licking turned in to sucking, and I was having my first orgasm. Then without warning he put one of his manly fingers into me. He kept up licking, as he added more and more fingers into, my wet sore womanhood._

_Then he raised his body up, so he was level me, and breathlessly whispered in my ear. "Are you ready"? I was very ready, but then senses came through, and I asked a logical question, "what about a condom". He just looked me straight in my eyes and simply said the words, I desperately needed to hear. "It's okay; I'll pull out in time"_

_With those words I was convinced, and I allowed him to insert himself inside me. With one thrust in I cried out in pain, I supposed that was normal, for the first time. Scott knew what he was doing though, after we got a steady rhythm, with me moving my hips toward him._

_I was entering my second orgasm at this point, and god it felt so good. I was crying out his name in the heat of battle and he was crying out mine, and in this piece of time, this was surely heaven._

_But like all good things, this too had to end, so once we had both reached our climax, he slowly pulled out of me, and we both redressed ourselves._

* * *

**(a/n: okay my non lemon readers, it is now safe to roam about the cabin lemon is over, and all is normal)**

* * *

**Meanwhile at the nasty burger**

_Grim and peter sit in the nasty burger and talk_

Peter: so how long have you been a vegetarian?

Grim: umm since I was about 7, my mom wanted to convert me since day one. So you say you've been all over, where mainly like what country.

Peter: mainly Britain, all around in that area.

Grim: so you don't stay in one place, very long.

Peter: no not really.

Grim: I should, you know go.

Peter: why I thought, we were having a good time.

Grim: that's the problem, if were getting along this well now, were bound to develop some sort of relationship, and if you just have to leave…

Peter: it's been nomadic for a while, it's just me and my mom, but amity we came here for a stay put.

Grim: I can't afford, to get emotionally attached.

Peter: so you want to just have sex then.

Grim: excuse me!

Peter: I was kidding.

Grim: well I didn't think it was very funny, if you're looking for a hook up, I'll give you Laura Sanchez's number, but I'm not that type of girl.

Peter: there I go again, saying the wrong thing. Look I'm not looking for a hook up, I'm looking for a stay put town and a stay put girl, I'm not saying you're gonna be her, cause well I just met you. Look I'm just saying, can't you let me; take ya on a real date.

Grim: so what's this?

Peter: bunking school, at a fast food restaurant, just let me take you out.

Grim: I don't get it, why me.

Peter: because you're unlike anyone, I've ever met.

Grim: oh that's the biggest line, I've ever heard.

Peter: are you scared, to go out with me

Grim: hey, I'm not scared of anyone!

Peter: I don't believe you, prove it.

Grim: where a when, you name it, lover boy.

Peter: who said, I'd want to take you out anyway! Who said you're not just a hooky buddy.

Grim: oh no, there are no backsie's your taking me out whether you like it or not!

Peter: fine, if I must.

Grim: you must

_With each word the pair, was inching closer and closer to each other's faces and unexpectedly the gap between them closed._

Peter: (breaks kiss) fine

Grim: not so bad yourself, when and where lover boy.

Peter: believe me you'll know! Let's get outta here.

Grim: very well, where to.

Peter: school I don't people to know, we bunked together.

Grim: and why the hell not

Peter: because I don't want your family, to think I'm a bad influence.

Grim: I'll have you know, I bunk all the time!

Peter: of course you do, with mysterious strangers on motor bikes right. Not to mention strange boys, I'm sure your father, would be very fond of me.

Grim: why do you care what my dad thinks, you said you didn't want to go, out with me.

Peter: only after you said, you didn't want to get emotionally attached to me.

Grim: not you just your life style, ugh you know what I mean.

Peter: you're not okay with getting attached to someone, and have them leave.

Grim: exactly.

Peter: yeah well, life happens.

Grim: peter I didn't mean to bring up, old memories.

Peter: yeah I know, look the day I leave Amity Park, is the day you ask me to.

Grim: that doesn't make any since.

Peter: tell me a new story. Grim were here (she gets off the motor bike and hands him a helmet) look, when were gonna go out you'll know.

Grim: don't take to long.

Peter: wouldn't dream of it (starts engine)

Grim: where are you going?

Peter: I'll stay in amity, don't worry.

_And with no more rev and no more words he was gone_

* * *

**Grey household Suz's room**

_Suz's is sitting on her bed, when she hears a knock at the door._

Suz: who's there?

Luke: (other side of the door) it's Luke

Suz: hi

Luke: can I come in?

Suz: I don't want you, to see me like this.

Luke: how, how are you.

Suz: eyes all read and puffy, throat dry, shall I go on.

Luke: let me come in!

Suz: do what you want; I have no lock on the door.

Luke: (he opens door and enters) what's wrong?

Suz: hypothetically, you care about someone a lot, and that person would rather face serious juvi time, than have a cop take you downtown.

Luke: wow look Suz, reaper is a good kid, and he loves the hell out of you, he just needs someone who's been where he is, to kick his ass.

Suz: how you know, it was reaper?

Luke: I know you Suz, look it's gonna be okay.

Suz: how do you know?

Luke: I was a lot like him.

Suz: a womanizer?

Luke: cute, no I was bitter and for a long time, I wanted to kill my dad. I was taking it out on everyone, and being an ass to the people I love the most.

Suz: what changed?

Luke: nothing really, I just found someone to yell at me.

Suz: who?

Luke: my parole officer!

Suz: no way you, impossible you're the biggest goody goodie I know!

Luke: yeah well that was ancient history; hopefully one day Reaper's will be ancient history to.

Suz: so until then.

Luke: well if the cops really want to lock him up, they will.

Suz: there's nothing, anyone can do.

Luke: nothing short of hiding from the law, no. it'll be alright Suz, just stop worrying about him, he needs someone strong.

Suz: reaper has more strength, than any of us.

Luke: I know, he just needs to realize it.

Suz: I wish there was something, someone could do.

Luke: don't go getting involved Suz, this is serious shit alright, leave it be.

Suz: I just

Luke: Suz listen leave it alone, you say he was trying to protect you, if you get in trouble his work will be in vain.

Suz: I can't just sit here.

Luke: yes you can! Even so, what can you do anyway?

Suz: I don't know, but it'd feel nice to know, I at least gave my best effort.

Luke: suz leave it alone!

Suz: look I don't expect you, to understand this. I just want to be alone!

Luke: alright.

* * *

**Meanwhile the wearhouse district**

Reaper: hey bro lemme get some of that!

Dealer: hey reaper you're come down here, a lot more, something egging you on.

Reaper: what are you a shrink, just sell me some.

Dealer: alright cool it, how much you want.

Reaper: gimme about 2 days' worth, you some needles.

Dealer: addicts to days' worth or regular two days' worth.

Reaper: I better get the addicts I got to lay low round here; I got in a spat with a cop yesterday.

Dealer: wow that's new; you normally get away, something distracting you.

Reaper: someone, look no comments on it, just tell me how much money you need.

Dealer: how much you got?

Reaper: got 100

Dealer: alright good gimme 95, cause you're a pal.

Reaper: here (hands him money)!

Dealer: take care, of yourself reaper.

Reaper: will do, see ya.

* * *

**2 hours later at the Fenton house hold**

Sam: yes okay, thank you, alright bye.

Danny: who was that?

Sam: the first call was Casper high, and the second was Wendy middle school, apparently no one showed up to school today.

Danny: you've got to be kidding me; we might have to go the punishment route.

Sam: I'm afraid so, I know they didn't all ditch together.

Danny: well they did all do it, on the same day, what makes you think not.

Sam: simple, were not the Brady bunch.

Danny: I know, they were a blended family.

Sam: back on task, are any of them here?

Danny: I think grim is, I'm not sure.

Sam: well were gonna have to wait, for the other two. This need to be handled has a family.

Danny: should we call jazz?

Sam: I don't know, I don't think I can approach this logically, at the moment. Want to do, good cop bad cop.

Danny: sure, I'll be good cop, you be bad cop.

Sam: good plan, all we have to do is wait now.

* * *

**10 minutes late Fenton household**

Sanny: hi mom, hi dad.

Danny: did you have a good day, at school.

Sanny: Yep it was, as good as school can be.

Danny: did you hear, from your brother at all.

Sam: or hear from grim, about your brother.

Sanny: (sarcastically) oh hey Sanny, how are you doing, did you have a fun day, oh yeah mom dad it was great

Sam: you must need to talk to aunt jazz, about you're self-talking issues.

Sanny: ha ha, anyway I'm going to head upstairs.

Danny: alright, see ya.

_Sanny goes upstairs_

Sam: who do you think; we can get to confess first.

Danny: probably Sanny, what about you.

Sam: same, grim and especially reaper are way too rebellious.

Danny: attest grim and Sanny, showed up reaper left in the wee hours, of the morning.

Sam: someone needs to talk some since, in to that boy.

_Reaper enters with a hood on_

Sam: well speak of the devil, Sanny grim, come downstairs please.

Reaper tries to go upstairs

Danny: hold it, you have to stay to.

Reaper: umm I don't feel so well.

Danny: well let me, get you some mediation_._

Reaper: no I'm not medicine sick dad, I think I ate some bad food.

Reaper: I'm fine dad.

Sam: oh so you're both fine and sick, I see.

Reaper: well listen

Sam: no you listen, sit down and talk to us for five minutes, then do what you want.

Reaper: fine!

Grim: okay I'm here.

Sanny: yeah me to.

_They both sit down with reaper_

Danny: so we just have a few, random questions you know like, what's new what was for lunch at school,

Sam: DID ANYONE NAMED FENTON, GO TO SCHOOL TODAY!

Sanny: about that, look I only cut fifth, and I'm sorry but, I had to uh do something.

Grim and Reaper: I don't know what you're talking about!

Sam: the fuck, you don't! I got calls from both Wendy and Casper, telling me that no one in this family went to school.

Sanny: not fair, both me and grim went to school, we just kind of left early!

Danny: I don't know how, to be good cop to that.

Sam: we try not to punish you guys, and we do our best to be great parents, and this is how you repay! This is fucking ridiculous! Where were you guys!

Sanny: mall.

Grim: nasty burger.

Reaper: I have the right to remain silent!

Sam: I have the right, to be your worst nightmare, where were you!

Reaper: alright I ditched, happy look I just have a lot going on, and I was too stressed to go to school!

Danny: you want to talk, to aunt jazz!

Reaper: no I want my sight back, and I want vlad dead, unless you can give me that, you can't help me, good night!

_Goes up the stairs an slams the door_

Danny: okay grim and Sanny, go upstairs!

_Grim nods and goes upstairs_

Sanny: dad I really am sorry, I know you expect more from me.

Danny: yeah we do, but don't beat you up about it.

Sanny: thanks dad.

_Sanny goes upstairs to_

Sam: where did we, go wrong?

Danny: nowhere, there still good kids, and it could be worse.

* * *

_Ding dong_

Sam: I'll get it (opens door)

Police: is this the home, of a reaper Fenton.

Sam: this is why I never liked authority, you're showing up over something as minor has ditching! This is unbelievable!

Danny: what my wife, is trying to say…

Police: your son is being arrested, for the following: underage drinking, trespassing on government property, and physical assault, of a police officer.

Sam: do you have proof, or a warrant!

Police: here's the warrant, (shows warrant) I have a written statement, of the officer he assaulted! Now step aside ma'am we need to find reaper.

Sam: well who's to say it was him, and what about the other charges, do you have proof of the drinking, was he given a breathalyzer!

Police: step aside ma'am (shoves her)

Danny: (eyes flash green) hey don't put your hands, on my wife.

Sam: cool it protector, I'm fine I've been pushed, by my fair share of douche bags on my day.

* * *

**Meanwhile in reaper's room**

_Grim enters with reaper in unaware, while he is shooting up heroine_

Grim: oh my god, reaper!

Reaper: keep your down!

Grim: you're on drugs.

Reaper: look, you girls talk things out, us guys live on.

Grim: reaper heroine is very serious, I knew something wasn't right; you've been so distant lately!

Reaper: it's either this or I'll lose my mind, I've already lost my sight. Look if it makes you feel any better, I won't let this get out of hand. I need you to keep your mouth shut!

Grim: does T.J. know?

Reaper: lower your voice! (Eyes flash green as he gets up)

Grim: calm down, it was just a question!

Reaper: just keep your mouth shut!

Grim: reaper you're my brother, and I love you, I know we fight but we, all love you, Sanny and Atalee, T.J, and especially Suz, just stop this please!

Reaper: liar, fucking liar, Suz would never love me, look at me, just look, and look at her! Get out with your lies; this won't stop until that baster is dead! (Gets closer to her and cowers over her threating)

Grim: I've never seen you like this, (grabs her arm roughly) OH DAMNIT LET GO OF MY ARM!

_Sanny enters the room_

Sanny: what the hell is going on in here, oh my god reaper, stop it!

Grim: feel better brother! (She said as she broke free of his grasp) feel better (she said as she runs quickly from his room)

Sanny: what's wrong, reaper

Reaper: everything!

Sanny: I've never seen, you like this.

Reaper: good, I never wanted you to, just go Sanny I can't have you see me this way!

Sanny: but

Reaper: just fucking goes!

_Sanny runs away from the room in the same fashion grim did, just moments before. All this happens, Just as the cop reaches the top of the stairs._

Police: hey Sanny, where's your brother's room.

Sanny: what do you want with him?

Police: where is it, I have a warrant for his arrest!

Sanny: do you have a warrant to question me?

Police: well no

Sanny: then good day sir!

* * *

**2 minutes later in reaper's room**

Police: there you are, I told you I'd get you little shit!

Reaper: well we meet again.

Police: now meet my cuffs. (Puts reaper on the cuffs)

_Sanny and grim appear behind them_

Sanny: look, he's not a bad kid and we may fight but he's our brother, and I love him!

Grim: reaper and I are twins and we've always had a special connection, I love him don't take him away!

Police: aww to touching stories, here's mine once upon a time nobody gave a shit, the end. (Continues to walk down the stairs dragging reaper)

Sam: reaper we'll gonna come down, there and pay for you to get out don't worry!

Danny: son I don't care what you've done, well I do care but it doesn't change the fact that you're my son, be strong!

Reaper: I'm sorry, you guys, I truly am._ The boy near whispered. as he is drug out the house, her leaves head hung, and can still here the cries of his sisters and mother, and even though he could see, he knew his father let a single tear fall as well._

* * *

**Meanwhile in suz's room**

Suz: oh reaper, I know you can't hear me, because I can't say this to your face. I have fallen _in_ love with you, and I hope to whatever is above us, you will be alright. Cause if you're not, I don't know if my life, will have a meaning anymore.

* * *

**(a/n: okay the characters are sing this, the song is the prayer by selen dion and josh groban I do not own obviously reaper is singing it from the cop car and suz is sing it from her bedroom)**

Suz: I pray you'll be our eyes

And watch us where we go

And help us to be wise

In times when we don't know  
Let this be our prayer when we lose our way

Lead us to a place

Guide us with your grace

To a place where we'll be safe

Reaper: La luce che tu daiI

Suz: pray we'll find your light

Reaper:Nel cuore resterà suz:And hold it in our hearts

Reaper:A ricordarci che

Suz: When stars go out each night

Reaper: L'eterna stella sei  
Nella mia preghieraLet this be our prayer

Quanta fede c'è

Suz:When shadows fill our day  
Lead us to a place Guide us with your grace Give us faith so we'll be safe

reaper:Sognamo un mondo senza più violenza

Un mondo di giustizia e di speranza

Ognuno dia la mano al suo vicino

Simbolo di pace e di fraternità  
La forza che ci diaWe ask that life be kindÈ il desiderio che

Suz: And watch us from above  
reaper: Ognuno trovi amor

Suz: We hope each soul will find

Reaper: Intorno e dentro a sè

Suz: Another soul to love  
Let this be our prayer Let this be our prayer

Just like every child

Just like every child  
Need to find a place

Guide us with your grace

Give us faith so we'll be safe  
reaper:E la fede cheHai acceso in noi

* * *

**(a/n: okay this is just Suz talking out loud)**

Suz: I hope this comes true _she whisper to no one, as a few tears lipped out of her eyes and the girl began to fall asleep._

* * *

**A/n: okay I this was a well done chapter if I do say so myself, I think it was rather sad huh well, I'm reall y sorry so my main worry for this story is that second gen takes over, especiall the DxS kids, but still keep in ming that this is a 1****st**** gen story anyway that being said, I got shit to do bye.**


	12. just the beggining

**A/n: wow i cant believe i'm actually on chapter 11. Now i really apologize for being so late with the update. Now i have some polls open, so i hope u guys will check them out.****On to further matters, i have the feeling this story will be my longest yet. Yeah know danny and sam's kids are pretty out of control.****I just figured naturally they would have an inferiority complex. Anyhow I actually have this whole story semi planned out. But I feel like I can't just up and rush, the second gen because they have stories to.****So I mean I not going to give every little nuance and at some point, there's gonna need to be a time skip chapter but we'll see, btw let me know what you think of all my oc's**

* * *

**Chapter 12: just the beginning**

* * *

****  
_previously on the price for Danny_

_Reaper: all that matters is that you're okay, and I came here to make sure of that. (Rises from the bed and returns to ghost form) don't worry Suz, I'll be fine._

_Suz: I know, just the thought… (Puts his finger to her lips)__Reaper: don't think of it, I'll see you._

_Sanny: I'm ready; grim is in the bathroom and reaper, left.__Sam: what do you mean, he left._

_Sanny: well I woke up this morning, and went to his room to wake him up, he wasn't there was a note saying he's going out__._

_Danny: I should've never lied, to you Sam. I should've been up front, that day I just didn't want you to think, and I was some sort of jerk._

_Sam: ding ding ding, we have a husband, who can sleep in his own bed!_

_Danny: by blood test, Sam, they have my blood.__Sam: oh dear god. With your blood they can find out the statistics of, offspring's inheriting your dna._

_Grim: so where are you from?_

_Peter: all over really, no set place._

_Grim: a nomad huh._

_Peter: well come on let's bunk, you want to learn about me, I want to learn about you, let's bunk._

_Scott: you ready_

_Sanny: yep, this is the moment I've waited for, all my life._

_Scott: well come here, let's have some fun.__Grim: so you don't stay in one place, very long._

_Peter: no not really._

_Grim: I can't afford, to get emotionally attached._

_Peter: so you want to just have sex then._

_Grim: excuse me!__Luke: wow look Suz, reaper is a good kid, and he loves the hell out of you, he just needs someone who's been where he is, to kick his ass._

_Luke: cute, no I was bitter and for a long time, I wanted to kill my dad. I was taking it out on everyone, and being an ass to the people I love the most._

_Suz: what changed?__Luke: nothing really, I just found someone to yell at me.__Luke: yeah well that was ancient history; hopefully one day Reaper's will be ancient history to.__Reaper: gimme about 2 days' worth, you some needles.__Dealer: addicts to days' worth or regular two days' worth._

_Sam: the first call was Casper high, and the second was Wendy middle school, apparently no one showed up to school today.__Danny: you've got to be kidding me; we might have to go the punishment route.__  
__Sam: DID ANYONE NAMED FENTON, GO TO SCHOOL TODAY!__Police: your son is being arrested, for the following: underage drinking, trespassing on government property, and physical assault, of a police officer._

_Grim: oh my god, reaper!_

_Reaper: keep your down!__Grim: you're on drugs.__Reaper: liar, fucking liar, Suz would never love me, look at me, just look, and look at her! Get out with your lies; this won't stop until that baster is dead! (Gets closer to her and cowers over her threating)_

_Reaper: well we meet again.__Police: now meet my cuffs. (Puts reaper on the cuffs)__Sam: reaper we'll gonna come down, there and pay for you to get out don't worry!_

_Suz: oh reaper, I know you can't hear me, because I can't say this to your face. I have fallen in love with you, and I hope to whatever is above us, you will be alright. Cause if you're not, I don't know if my life, will have a meaning anymore._

* * *

**This time on the price for Danny**

**4 weeks later**

**Over lookers pov**

Things are always moving, and constantly changing. The lives of the Fenton's are no different. I guess we never really, realize how much things change.  
Especially in the lives, of the Fenton's. But for you to understand these changes, I'll have to break it down into three separate stories.

Like I said there are stories within stories, that all connect with each other. The youngest of all the Fenton's, was grim. All three Fenton has it hard, which had it the hardest, well that's for you to decide.

4 weeks after the meeting of grim and peter, quite a few things had changed, in the life of the young girl. It all started on their first date.

* * *

**July 17th 2:00am Fenton residence****  
**  
_peter is throwing rocks at Grim's window until he gets her attention_Grim: (whispering from the window) what the hell are you doing?

Peter: kicking it old school, you coming or not.

Grim: just to clarify, is this a date or are we just

Peter: just what

Grim: answer me, is it a date?

Peter: yeah it's a date, grim now come on.

Grim: I'm grounded; I can't get in any more trouble.

Peter: and I thought you were a rebel.

Grim: I am normally, but reaper and Sanny also ditched, our rents weren't mad, they were disappointed, I can't disobey them, for a while.

Peter: alright I understand, close your eyes.

Grim: why

Peter: just do it, no peaking.

Grim: fine. (Closes eyes)

_peter goes ghost' and flies up. And goes un ghost and climbs through her window._Peter: (whispers in her eat) open

Grim: ahhhh! You scared the hell outta me. (Looks out window for ladder or something similar) How did you, get up here anyway.

Peter: I took an advanced climbing class, in japan.

Grim: sounds exciting, (sits on her bed and he follows suit) so where you gonna take me, anyway.

Peter: you'll have to find out, on our second date.

Grim: will you, use a door then.

Peter: I wouldn't count on it.

Grim: you're a mystery peter, but somehow I'll figure you out.

Peter: don't count, on that either.

Grim: so you've really been, everywhere.

Peter: not everywhere.

Grim: almost everywhere.

Peter: you ask a lot of questions?

Grim: it's called a conversation, peter.

Peter: no it's called an interrogation.

Grim: would you like to, look it up in the dictionary.

Peter: you're on.

Grim: it was a

Peter: sarcastic remark, oh I know but, I just like to be right.

Grim: and cocky.

Peter: blame my father, for that.

Grim: (sarcastically) cute

Peter: so go on; get the big book of answers.

Grim: sorry I don't own one.

Peter: I'm sure Sanny does.

Grim: what makes you, so sure?

Peter: you said, she's a smart ass overachiever, smart ass over achievers always have dictionaries.

Grim: fine, you stay here and are quiet; I'll go get it from her.

_and with that she left_

* * *

**Peter's pov****  
**  
Wow she's too easy, now is my chance to look through her room. She's something, that's the only thing to be said, for miss grim Fenton. It's like there's more to her, than expected.

She beautiful yet insecure, smart yet slacking, intriguing yet annoying, confusing yet understanding. Whoa what the hell, am I saying, I can't be attracted to her. Cool it masters, you need to focus, this is your only chance to be free, and you can't through it away for her.

Too bad I'm already going in that direction, and I'm not sure if it's good, Or bad.

With this last thought, I begin looking through her things. I start looking, for some sort of diary. I see something one her desk. I briskly walk over, to the desk the holds her computer.

Perfect a paper, with her password on it, hopefully to her computer. Just as I recopy it on my upper arm, which is covered by my jacket. I heard her footsteps approaching so, I fixed her desk back. Then i proceeded, to sit back down on her bed.

My timing was perfect, not even a full second after, she returned with the dictionary in tow.

* * *

**Dialogue**

_grim comes in, and sits down next to, peter dictionary in tow._

Grim: so I got the dictionary, it says... (Flips through pages) okay a conversation is an oral exchange of sentiments, observations, opinions, or ideas (2): an instance of such exchange: talk a quiet conversation b: an informal discussion of an issue by representatives of governments, institutions, or group.

Peter: it used the word exchange, you were asking me questions.

Grim: and you were exchanging, answers.

Peter: come on grim, you totally took that out of context.

Grim: so did you, you took the word, exchange out of context.

Peter: this conversation is pointless unless, you look up interrogation.

Grim: well I was never given, the chance. Mr. "it used the word exchanged you were asking me questions."

Peter: (kisses her roughly, and she kisses back) (breaks kiss) you talk way too much.

Grim: cute

Peter: thanks

Grim: yeah I find it so cute, that you thought, you could get out of your own challenge, by sucking my face.

Peter: well you sucked it back.

Grim: only so I wouldn't, damage your ego.

Peter: yeah whatever, helps you sleep at night?

Grim: wouldn't you like to know, time to look up interrogation. It means... (Flipping pages)

tr.v. in·ter·ro·gat·ed, in·ter·ro·gat·ing, in·ter·ro·gates  
1. To examine by questioning formally or officially. See Synonyms at ask.

Peter: ah ha, you were totally examining me.

Grim: well it would make it a conversation, it you were examining, me as well.

Peter: I thought, you weren't that type of girl.

Grim: now who's taking things, out of context?

Peter: I was kidding, now I suppose you want to look that up, as well.

Grim: it was your idea, in the first place.

Peter: well it was your idea, to interrogate me.

Grim: they were questions, not personal questions, just silly first date questions.

Peter: if our date is so silly to you, why'd you agree?

Grim: there you go again, taking things the wrong way. I'd ask why you're so sensitive, but then you'd think that I was interrogating you!

Peter: lower your voice grim.

Grim: hey you're the one, who made me raise it. You know, you infuriate me!

Peter: I intrigue you, you like me; you want to get to know me.

Grim: oh please, you're so narcissistic; I've never heard anything more ridiculous!

Peter: fine then, so why did you agree to go out with me?

Grim: what do you want to here, huh that I want you to tell me your secrets. Do you want me to say, I want to tell you my own, how about the fact, that I hope this relationship, will go somewhere special. Is that what you want to here! But of course, to you I'm just another girl, on your dmv line of girls... (Kisses her, she kisses back)

_they both melt into the kiss, as their eyes close, at the same time. Their tongues entangle, and their heartbeats speed up. It's a race between their heads, and a dance between their tongues.__  
__Both of their, first real kisses. For grim her first kiss, period and for peter, his first kiss where he actually, felt something other than lust.__  
_  
Like all good things this too had to come to an end, when peter tried to grope and fondle her breast.

Grim: hey, no not on the first date!

Peter: I'm sorry I... Look I didn't mean to disrespect you, cause you're not some girl, I'm sorry grim, this is a mistake.

Grim: what, what's a mistake.

Peter: this, all of this, when I first saw you, to right now, things have changed.

Grim: how, which way.

Peter: I'm not sure for better or for worse, but they've changed. I can't stand to be around you, knowing that.

Grim: you don't have a choice; you're just being dramatic, because you feel something, other than lust for me.

Peter: you're right, I do and I can't allow that, whatever it is, to develop into love.

Grim: please peter, don't do this (starts to cry) stay with me, at least don't leave me wondering, where it would've gone.

Peter: I (she kisses him)

Grim: please, don't run because you're scared.

Peter: only if you don't hate me, when our relationship falls.

Grim: if, please say if.

Peter: fine, if it does fall don't hate me.

Grim: never, I promise

Peter: so what now.

Grim: well see, where it goes.

Peter: so what are we?

Grim: what do you want, to be?

Peter: I don't know anymore.

Grim: (dryly) alright then.

Peter: together in a good way

Grim: I thought you said, you didn't know.

Peter: all I know is we are together in a good way, and that's gonna have to be enough, for now.  
_  
__and with that peter, climbed out the window and was gone._

* * *

**Over lookers pov****  
**  
then there was the matter of reaper Fenton, the middle and most troubled child. I guess his story would have to begin, on the of his arrest... July 14th.

**July 14th 10:00pm Fenton van **

_Sam Is driving and Danny is in the passenger's seat, grim and Sanny are in the middle row._Grim: do you think, they're gonna let him go.

Sam: I'm sure they will, I just refuse to believe these charges.

Danny: they'll let him go, I'll be damned if they don't. I'm more worried, about the media.

Sanny: I just hope, they don't sentence him with any time.

Sam: we'll protest if we have to, I just feel like I failed.

Danny: no you're a great mother, Sam and a great wife, if anything it's me who failed, all that time I spent on those missions.

Sanny: don't blame yourselves, I've read some of aunt jazz's phycology magazines, and they say a way wire child, isn't the parents fault, it's a result of their unresolved, internal battle.

Grim: I think it's vlad's fault.

Sam: stop talking about, faults I have to admit it, I think it's true, he apologized. I'm just I don't even know, how to feel about this. I feel like were a reincarnation of jack and Maddie, I mean love them, to death more than I love my own parents. They didn't know what was going on, under their own roof, and now we've made the same mistake. I feel like were worse though, I mean what they didn't know, was that you were being a hero.  
What we didn't was our son, was doing illegal activities.

Danny: Sam stop, he loves us, he thinks we're great parents, right now you feel like you e failed, but he doesn't need, that it will make him feel worse, about his crimes.

Sam: I can't help it Danny, what if he gets jail time, what if his life is ruined because of this, I won't be able to not blame myself.

Danny: Sam you're swerving the car, pull over let me drive.

Sam: I'm about to turn into, the police station.

* * *

**July 14th 10:30 inside police station ****  
**  
_Danny is talking, to the officer at the front desk._Danny: im here to bail out, reaper Fenton.

Police: his bail is set 600 dollars, and according to this report, he has to come to city hall, for his court date on the 18th, of this month.

Danny: court date, so there's a chance my son, might face jail time.

Police: a normal kid oh yeah, but your best friend is the mayor, and you're Danny phantom, and you wife as a big mouth, you'll worm your way out if it, I'm sure.

Danny: (eyes flash green)I don't expect any special treatment, and neither do my kids, my son has been through a lot these last six months, so fuck off. (Pulls out money) here you're money, go get my son!

Police: you may have everyone else, in this town fooled, but I'm loyal, to my elders, you don't scare me phantom, I have power on my side.

Danny: is that a threat

Police: names bulls warner bulls and I have the right to remain silent.

Danny: go get my son; you got your money, go get him.

**3 minutes later**

Bulls: here's your son Fenton,(pushes reaper toward Danny)

Danny: keep your hands, off my son.

Reaper: dad I'm sorry, I never wanted you or anyone to find out, it was this bad.

Danny: we'll talk about it away from the feds, son.

* * *

**Over lookers pov**

And the final a eldest Fenton has story, that is very surprising, to all who knew her, it all started two days, after what the Fenton siblings, called ditch day. The day of July 16th.

**July 16th Scott's house 4:00pm****  
**  
_Scott and Sanny are in Scott's bed, half naked enjoying an after sex cuddle._

* * *

**(a/n: if the mentions of the lgbtq community offend anyone, please know that was not my intention, I have gay and lesbian friends and, and believe all people are equal, so I'm letting you know just in case. Also they both have been drinking.)**

* * *

****  
Sanny: whoa, that was amazing, as always.

Scott: I know right, so what's on your mind, beautiful?

Sanny: well, I had an epiphany today.

Scott: so tell

Sanny: well we've been going steady, for a while, and I- I love you.

Scott: well

Sanny: you don't have to say it back, I still want to be in a relationship, so you don't have to say it back, and don't say it, unless it's true.

Scott: I was gonna say I'm not really sure what love feels like, but I know I couldn't stand to see, your heart broken. So if that's love then, maybe I might love you to.

Sanny: I can live with that reaction, and honestly, I don't know what live feels like either, but I guess it felt right to say. I- think I want to tell you something.

Scott: shoot...

Sanny: what do you think, about my dad having ghost powers?

Scott: I don't know, I guess it's Necessary.

Sanny: but do you think it's freakish, or like weird.

Scott: I'm kind of confused here san, do you want me to, bad mouth your dad.

Sanny: no I want you to, tell me what you think, about the idea of a human having ghost powers.

Scott: Sanny just tell me, what you were gonna tell me.

Sanny: well you know how our, relationship is getting serious, and people in serious relationships, shouldn't keep secrets...

Scott: look as long as you're not a man, a lesbian, a serious criminal, or cheating on me, I really don't think it will, change anything.

Sanny: you actually think, I'm either a part if the lgbtq community, a cheater, or a criminal.

Scott: no Sanny, it's obviously you're not a man, or into women, or a criminal, or cheater. Those were just examples, of things that would ruin our relationship.

Sanny: so anything else, would be okay?

Scott: yeah, san just tell me.

Sanny: alright you know how, me and my siblings didn't inherited our dad's powers.

Scott: yeah

Sanny: we lied

Scott: what are you saying, Sanny.

Sanny: we are half ghost like my father, but there's more.

Scott: you got me good san, for a sec there, I though you were serious... San you are kidding right?

Sanny: no I'm not just Sanny Fenton, I'm Sanny phantom, but there's more.

Scott: NO! Stop right there, I won't here anymore of this. You're playing a prank Sanny, and you're really creeping me out.

Sanny: so my family heritage creeps you out.

Scott: I don't know, what to think of this, it's scary Sanny your dad's great, he does good…

Sanny: but me being a freak, is just creepy.

Scott: Sanny I'm will to forget this, I'm will to pretend, and we never had this conversation.

Sanny: no

Scott: what

Sanny: no, if I can only be, half of me around you then...

Scott: oh please, Sanny cut it, you won't dump me.

Sanny: you won't accept me.

Scott: oh please Sanny, I have been good to you, you won't leave me, you won't leave.

Sanny: watch me.

Scott: don't expect, to come back, if you leave, you're not my girlfriend, you're a slut.

_and before the young girl, knew what she was doing, her right hand lifted, and made contact, with the boys cheek, leaving a burning read mark._Scott: did you just hit me, you stupid bitch!

_Once said boys shock mixed with the alcohol, that already deluded his brain, he did something a sober Scott, wouldn't do.__ The young jock lifted his beefy hand, and formed it into a fist, and knocked the young girl, into a wall. With that force, the eldest Fenton fell unconscious, as said jock continued to beat her unconscious form._

* * *

(**a/n: okay this is a song called valentine's day is over by billy bragg, i do not own, i think it fits this situation, these basically describe Sanny thoughts, you guys should listen to it)**

* * *

Some day boy you'll reap what you've sown  
You'll catch a cold and you'll be on your own  
And you will see that what's wrong with me  
Is wrong with everyone that  
You want to play your little games on

Poetry and flowers pretty words and threats  
You've gone to the dogs again and i'm not placing bets  
On you coming home tonight anything but blind  
If you take me for granted then you must expect to find  
Surprise, surprise

Valentine's day is over, it's over  
Valentine's day is over

If you want to talk about it well you know where the phone is  
Don't come round reminding me again how brittle bone is  
God didn't make you an angel the devil made you a man  
That brutality and economy are related now i understand  
When will you realise that as above so below there is no love

For the girl with the hour glass figure  
Time runs out very fast  
We used to want the same things but that's all in the past  
And lately it seems that as it all gets tougher  
Your ideal of justice just becomes rougher and rougher

Thank you for the things you bought me thank you for the card  
Thank you for the things you taught me when you hit me hard  
That love between two people must be based on understanding  
Until that's true you'll find your things  
All stacked out on the landing, surprise, surprise

* * *

**Over lookers pov**

All three stories are tragic, there are no happy moments, just breaths of fresh air, in between the breath clouding fire. Whose story is worse, like I said that's for you to decide? One thing is for sure...

This is only the beginning, because a phantoms story never ends, no matter how bad they want it to.

* * *

**A/n: so i know this is a late update and yeah. But I just want to say my biggest fear is coming true, second gen is taking over the story, but I'll pull it off you'll see. On another note I think the Facebook is fixed, so please check again.**


	13. paved with good intenions

**A/n: wow i cant believe i'm actually on chapter 13. Well any way I hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter. So this chapter is actually pretty eventful, you know Valerie is introduced. We learn more about reaper's past, and we see what vlad's role is in all this mess, so I'm kinda proud but I also think it's kinda choppy.**

**On another note, I have a link to the facebook on my profile.**

**Chapter 13: paved with good intentions**

* * *

_previously on the price for danny_

_All three Fenton has it hard, which had it the hardest, well that's for you to decide._

_Grim: answer me, is it a date?_

_Peter: yeah it's a date, grim now come on._

_Grim: you're a mystery peter, but somehow I'll figure you out._

_Peter: you ask a lot of questions?_

_Grim: it's called a conversation, peter._

_Peter: no it's called an interrogation._

_Grim: would you like to, look it up in the dictionary._

_Grim: sorry I don't own one._

_She's something, that's the only thing to be said, for miss grim Fenton._

_this is your only chance to be free, and you can't through it away for her.__  
__Too bad I'm already going in that direction, and I'm not sure if it's good, Or a paper, with her password on it__  
_

_Peter: (kisses her roughly, and she kisses back) (breaks kiss) you talk way too much.__  
__Grim: cute__  
__Grim: they were questions, not personal questions, just silly first date questions.__  
__Peter: if our date is so silly to you, why'd you agree?__  
__Grim: there you go again, taking things the wrong way. I'd ask why you're so sensitive, but then you'd think that I was interrogating you!__  
__Grim:You know, you infuriate me!__  
__Peter: I intrigue you, you like me; you want to get to know me.__  
__Grim: oh please, you're so narcissistic; I've never heard anything more ridiculous!__  
__Grim: how about the fact, that I hope this relationship, will go somewhere special. Is that what you want to here! But of course, to you I'm just another girl, on your dmv line of girls... (Kisses her, she kisses back)__  
__Peter: this, all of this, when I first saw you, to right now, things have changed.__Grim: please peter, don't do this (starts to cry) stay with me, at least don't leave me wondering, where it would've gone.__  
__Peter: I (she kisses him)__  
__Grim: please, don't run because you're scared.__  
__Peter: together in a good way__  
_

_Sanny: I just hope, they don't sentence him with any time.__  
__Sam: we'll protest if we have to, I just feel like I failed.__  
__Grim: I think it's vlad's fault.__  
__sam:What we didn't was our son, was doing illegal activities.__  
__according to this report, he has to come to city hall, for his court date on the 18th, of this month.__  
__my son, might face jail time__  
__Police: you may have everyone else, in this town fooled, but I'm loyal, to my elders, you don't scare me phantom, I have power on my side.__  
__Reaper: dad I'm sorry, I never wanted you or anyone to find out, it was this bad.__  
__Danny: we'll talk about it away from the feds, son.__Sanny: well, I had an epiphany today.__  
__Sanny: well we've been going steady, for a while, and I- I love you.__  
__Scott: I was gonna say I'm not really sure what love feels like, but I know I couldn't stand to see, your heart broken. So if that's love then, maybe I might love you to.__  
__Sanny: what do you think, about my dad having ghost powers?__  
__Sanny: alright you know how, me and my siblings didn't inherited our dad's powers.__  
__Scott: yeah__  
__sanny: we lied__  
__Sanny: no I'm not just Sanny Fenton, I'm Sanny phantom, but there's more.__  
__Sanny: so my family heritage creeps you out.__  
__Scott: I don't know, what to think of this, it's scary Sanny your dad's great, he does good…__  
__Sanny: but me being a freak, is just creepy.__  
__Scott: oh please, Sanny cut it, you won't dump me.__  
__Sanny: you won't accept me.__  
__Scott: oh please Sanny, I have been good to you, you won't leave me, and you won't leave.__  
__Sanny: watch me.__  
__Once said boys shock mixed with the alcohol, that already deluded his brain, he did something a sober Scott, wouldn't do. The young jock lifted his beefy hand, and formed it into a fist, and knocked the young girl, into a wall.__  
__This is only the beginning, because a phantoms story never ends, no matter how bad they want it to._

* * *

__  
**This time on the price for Danny**

**Over lookers pov**

All of the Fenton's had one thing in common. They all were good at heart, just with rebel in there soul. There an old saying, that the road to hell is paved with good intentions. I guess you can, set out do the right thing, and end up with the whole thing jumbled.

And I guess it will ultimately lead to your demise, this is true for all the Fenton's. that thought they set out to do good, the road to hell truly is paved with good intenions

The youngest of the Fenton's, grim had more of her story to tell. Slowly she begin to fall for peter, as he did with her. But peter was still vlad's son, and had vlad to answer. On the same night of grim and peter's first date, vlad waited for peter in an alley way, near by the Fenton's home.

* * *

**Dialogue**

_vlad and peter stand in ghost for in and alleyway_

vlad: maybe you misunderstand me, when I say romance her. Because you were starting arguments with her!

Peter: look it's working isn't it, she's falling for me.

Vlad: very well just make sure, you don't return the favor.

Peter: what makes you think I would?

Vlad: it's not an easy task to, not fall for a woman of her family line.

Peter: I am not you! I know you fell for Maddie, a woman mind you that you will never have.

Vlad: and grim is a woman you will never have, you are working to set her up, I am your father no matter how much you hate it, and I blinded her only brother, that's a problem! So mind you can't have her!

Peter: I know! She deserves better, than a villain's son anyway. She deserves someone who's perfect, will love her till the end of time, to hold her and to have her, someone who'll make sure they never part from her.

Vlad: touching I don't care, listen just make sure that someone isn't you!

Peter: I know it won't be!

Vlad: good

_And with that the elder halfa flew off_

Peter: but shockingly, I wish it was.

* * *

**Over looker's pov**

There was also the matter of the middle Fenton, the most troubled one. To understand his actions, you must understand his trials. To understand his trials you must understand, the events that took place on the night the young boy lost his sight.

It was, the nigh of January 13th 2030. You're probably wondering what did, the ruthless vlad have to do with blinding the once, seeing reaper. Well the day started off normal enough. Sam and Danny woke up.

Sam yelled at the kids, until they left for school...

And Danny looked on his bed side table, and found an unexpected note. Danny hadn't even heard, from vlad since the disastoriod incident. He was as quiet as the mouse, in that cheesy Christmas poem.

22 years it had been, he had almost forgotten, almost... Even so this baffled the 36 year old hero. After all these years, what could he to answer his questions, Danny opened the envelope.

It was a white, clean envelope with a circle shaped sticker, sporting the d.a.l.v. co. Logo. So he pulled the sticker off and opened the letter. It read the following:  
_  
__Dear Daniel,__  
__I'm sure you're quite surprised, to hear from me. How's your mother doing, I'm sure she's lost that old glow.__Anyway back to the matter at hand, you Daniel you and I have a little problem, I want to be the ruler of the world, and well you and your family, are in my way.__  
__So this is my proposition, come meet me at the amity park chemical plant, alone no family, no friends no allies, completely alone... Or else__once you get there we will fight, if I win you will back away, and let me have the earth. If you when I will graciously back away, and things will continue one as they have been. You must not breathe a word of this, not to anyone. Tonight at 12:00 midnight the games begin... Checkmate.__Sincerely__Uncle Vlad__  
_  
Danny was baffled; the note left a lot unclear. Danny didn't know much about chess but, he knew what checkmate meant. Vlad was positive he would win, didn't he know Danny wasn't the same, and 17 year old he fought in the old times.

Danny knew vlad had something up his sleeve. He also knew there was a strong chance that he might not return from battle, alive.

But our young she also knew, that the lived of his family and friends, were at stake, and that was all he needed to know.

So our young protagonist did as vlad instructed, but before he went to the chemical plant, he did something he would regret... Forever.  
He left a not in the Sam spot vlad did, a note to his family... That would set his only sons fate.

It read as followed:

_Dear family and friends,__  
__Please know that love you all, and strongly appreciate all the journey's, we have been on together.__  
__This is not a suicide note, as some of you may think it is, but I have a very important battle. Im very sorry to say, this but im not sure what the outcome will be, but I will stop at nothing, to ensure that all of you will be safe._

_Love Danny_

that morning Danny hadn't thrown vlad's note away, he had only hid it under his and Sam's bed. So when young reaper Fenton returned home, and went to borrow, some cologne from his parent's room, he had an encounter with his father's note.

Once he read it he began searching frantically, for any clues and all came up null and void. Then he saw a small piece of paper, sticking out from under the bed skirt.

It was vlad's not, once reaper got his information, he went ghost and darted off to the chemical plant, to help his dad...

* * *

**Meanwhile**

**Dialogue**

_Danny in phantom form phases through, the roof of the chemical plant, to find a slightly older looking vlad.__  
_  
Danny: alright fruitloop, you want to play im game.

Vlad: my Daniel, how you've grown, now I know you have a family to think about. I can be your best friend, or you're worst enemy. I can make break you. I don't just know the game, Daniel I invented them. I am a master of disguise, an actor to put, Bacchus to shame. It's either you join me, or I will not kill you, I will make you wish you were dead.

Danny: nice speech plasmius, when I was 14 that may have put an inch of fear, inside me. Now though, it gives me a laugh. So I'll fight you, because the world doesn't belong to you.

Vlad: very well, let me just a battle cry in before we begin, roses are red, and my need is dire let's start off our little game, with the power of fire

_and before the phantom even knew he was being blasted all over with a giant fire ball. Every inch of him burned, it scorched every part of his skin.__Of course being immortal, this whole ordeal would leave him with another more than a few scars, and some soot and ashes in his suit. But right then our young hero, was wounded and week, and temporarily paralyzed.__Right then our proud protagonist was just a, ball on the ground, moaning and wincing in pain._Vlad: you see, Daniel mars is in space. Mars is hotter than the sun, and I spent all my time in space, obtaining a power from each planet. Your ice core is the exact opposite to me made fire core.

Your ice core is the basis, of your being and now that it's weakened you, are here by powerless until, you recover. By then though it will be too late, if only this look was permeate...

_Vlad proceeds to pick up a piece if glass, and holds it up to Danny's face so he could see his, disheveled melted apiece, abet only temporary._

Vlad: it fits, don't worry Daniel it was your time, the mighty do fall

_Vlad is so absorbed in his victory speech, that he doesn't notice, reaper coming straight towards him, from behind. With this advantage, reaper proceeds to, blast vlad with a big ice ray, which gets the elder halfa's attention._

Reaper: maybe so, but me and my family are the exceptions to every rule.

Vlad: you little meddler, alright you want to play with big boys

Danny: get out of here reaper! It's too dangerous!

_As reaper rolls his eyes, the entire socket, becomes bright green. Even though this is a power reaper hasn't mastered, he knows he must try. The young boy concentrates, as soon enough, thrown filled vines burst through walls, in multitude.__  
_  
_With glowing eyes and power surging threw him, the young boy begins to wrap, the vines around vlad. These actions put vlad at a serious stand still. Because reaper was unaware of vlad new fire powers, he added a thick coat of ice, to the vine knotted vlad.__With a break from battle, reaper__  
__ Fly's down to help his wounded, father._Reaper: dad are you alright, don't worry dad, now a days there's surgery that can completely restore, your face, are you okay dad...

Danny: im fine son, im not worried, im just weakened. My face will be a little sore but back to normal, in an hour or two. Again im fine

Reaper: I'll avenge you dad, I will!

Danny: go home reaper, please go home!

Reaper: I can't dad, I just can't!

Reaper stayed in his kneeling position, a little too long. And was unaware that vlad had undid himself of his predictiment, and was ready to exact his permenate revenge.  
With this window of opportunity, vlad charged up a Uranus ring and Frisbee tossed it toward reaper. This succeeded in knocking the boy backward into, one if the many chemical bins.

The preteens weight busting open the bin, and spilling the contents, all over the boys upper face.

Reaper: coward move vlad, shooting from behind, is your once powerful being, scared of a preteen.

Vlad: oh please, your father was 14, an actual teen ager, and even he didn't inject and ounce of fear into me.

Reaper: but yet he kept beating you, which makes him stronger, than you'll ever be! His power may not have been in his hands then, but it was in his heart. Yours was in your hands but never in your heart that was that your downfall vlad.  
Now after all these years, my dad's strength is in his heart, hands, and head and in his family. Where is yours vlad?

_This angered the elder halfa simply because it was true, and there was no defining it. So that's when, it hit the main vain. If possibly vlad's blood red eyes seemed to glow, with even more villainy. And he snapped_Vlad: its right here

_were the cruel man's bitter words, before he grabbed his arch enemies son. He picked the preteen up,_ _by the throat and forced his eyes open. Then he proceeded to put his head inside, the vicious chemical burning his eyes, every inch of his eye ball, was drenched in the stuff.__It looked hopeless for reaper, until out of nowhere unexpected, came barging in, none other than...__  
_  
Sam, tucker, jazz, Sanny, grim, Atalee, T.J., and Suz.

Sam: drop my kid you baster

The woman voice holding a bispecie gun, to his temple. This was a gun, both fatal to, ghost and humans.

Vlad: go on Samantha, shoot me you'll just become the villain, now won't you.

The man said with a twisted smirk, as he picked up reapers body out of the. Chemical, and tossed the boy aside.

Sam: that won't bother me, I was never the hero either, and I always had my own way of doing things, now you let my son go!

The angered female screamed, as even vlad was taken aback, he had never seen her like this. Now he understood what unlucky person who encountered an angry mother animal, felt. He knew he had certainly bitten off, more than he could chew.

So he did what any villain would, he was out matched outnumbered, and up against a mama bear. So roughly grabbed Sam by her arm, and twisted it. He continued this action, until she dropped the gun.

Then once he let go of her arm, he simply lifted his cape, and did a disappearing act.

Jazz: where'd he go!

Danny: you know snakes, always sliver away jazz.

_The man said softly had he lay on the floor, with him already close to looking like his old self again._Sam: something tells me he'll be back, because even though he got away, with a check, he wants to make sure we get, check mate.

* * *

**Over looker's pov**

after that day reaper became, bitter, and rebellious. Not to say he was a ball of joy, before but he was just so, mad or angry, you know down on life.

Around the time of the accident, he was gonna ask Suz to be his girlfriend. But after, he couldn't bring himself to. He always felt he wasn't good enough for, the accident just confirmed it.

He was never really anyone, but Danny phantom's son. But his one thing was his thing and only his. No it wasn't football no, that was his facade, it was art, and art was his thing.

He painted he sculpted, he drew, he colored, are how he saw the world. Art was how, he perceived it with art he wasn't Danny phantom's son. In art Danny phantom Didn't matter.

When he was sculpting, teachers didn't compare him to Sanny. While drawing, people didn't compare him to his mom, or his aunt jazz, or his mayor uncle, or his high iq cousins. With art, no one mattered, nothing mattered.

It was just him and his art, but then it was gone. It was what separated him, from the crowd. It made him, who he was, and even more important, he could see her. He could admire each one of her chocolate features, her nose her eyes, her lips, he bust, her curves, her butt.

All of her, draw her, paint her sculpt her, she was in her art work, almost every piece featured, Miss Suzette grey. Then that was gone. Soon after the incident doctors determined, the blinding was permenate.  
He would never see again, ghost doctors determined that he could only see at night, in his ghost form. That was it though, other than that he was blind.

So he needed something else, and that's when he began to dance with the devil. Or close to it, Miss Laura Sánchez herself was bad to the bone, and beyond.

It was a fact, that she had more fingers in her than a bowling ball. It was also a fact that reaper Fenton, wasn't looking for monogamy. The only one, who he'd ever really love, would be Suz.

But like I said he was looking to rebel, he want to dance with the devil. It was perfect; Laura despite popular belief had never gone all the way. She had done just about, everything else but even Laura had morals.

By morals I mean the hottest guy in all the land, she was Paulina's daughter after all. It was a cold night on January 20th, snow was falling and the streets of amity were near empty.  
It was a Sunday afternoon around 12, and hot chocolate was a must so, the two rebellious teens, unknowingly met up at, barneys hot coco.

Reaper Fenton was calmly drinking his coco, and overcame the flirtatious, Laura.

* * *

**Dialouge**

_Reaper is sitting at his table as Laura takes the empty chair_

Laura: hi reaper

Reaper: hey how are you?

Laura: I've been better; girls like me don't really like the cold.

Reaper: well then, you should get warm.

Laura: I'd rather get hot, take up notch ya know.

Reaper: I think…

Laura: well my mom's apartment is pretty warm, and she won't be home from "dancing" for quite a while.

Reaper: now I im sure, I know what you mean.

Laura: so you've had your chocolate, how about some Carmel.

Reaper: I don't think they serve Carmel here?

Laura: no I mean Carmel

_The new ice queen says as she, she runs a finger across her breast line_

Reaper: oh carmel

Laura: yeah so, what say.

Reaper: how fars your house

_That night both preteens lost their virginity, or rather what was left of it_

* * *

**Over looker's pov**

There's also the matter of the eldest, Fenton Sanny. Like all the rest she had her short comings and down falls, most of them to do with her rocky relationship with, Casper high's golden boy, Scott Dillain. The morning after she had told the boy, about her and her sibling's secret, was when things started to fall apart.

* * *

**July 17****th**** 2030 6:30 am**

_Sanny is just coming back to conciseness as she as no memory of the night before, whereas Scott had very little_

Sanny: oh god my head!

Scott: good Sanny you're up, you spent the night

Sanny: what! My parents will kill me! They'll kill you there murder, everyone!

Scott: calm down, look you fell into the wall last night, and knocked yourself out. I thing you have a minor concussion, but you'll be fine.

Sanny: thanks for taking care of me Scott, I really appreciate it.

Scott. Sanny I have to know, we were both pretty wasted last night, doing stuff we wouldn't normally do, saying stuff we wouldn't normally say, I got to know, you told me last night that you and your siblings did, inherit your dad's powers, it was just the booze talking right.

Sanny: no, it's true it's my greatest secret, I trust you with it. I suppose that's why I told you.

Scott: Sanny, I god this is, so much, to handle.

Sanny: are you looking a way out?

Scott: of our relationship?

Sanny: no out of mars, yes our relationship, don't play with Dillain don't treat like a game, because I swear I will leave you like its funny!

Scott: then go!

Sanny: what is your deal, do you just want to give up on us, are looking for a flaw! What the hell is wrong with you!

Scott: I don't know Sanny! You said you loved me last night!

Sanny: that's one thing I do remember, I said I think I love you! It's a thought not a fact!

Scott: Sanny everyone knows you progress to fast, you are already an adult in your mind, you are so mature. You have your whole life planed out, I don't san, I can't, I can't live life by the book!

Sanny: so because I' m mature and know where my priorities lie, you want to throw it all away!

Scott: Sanny come on, you got to try to understand, where I'm coming from!

Sanny: where are you coming from, enlighten me please!

Scott: I don't know Sanny, this whole thing is beyond confusing, its killing me! I like you san and I've never really, you know cared for someone and I don't know what to make of it!

Sanny: you're scared to fall in love with me! Well fine then I'll go to my house, and I'll leave you're scare ass alone!

With those yelled words, the teen girl went ghost and headed home.

Scott: no san, im scared that I already am.

He said to the wind as he started his morning routine, to get ready for school.

* * *

**Over looker's pov****  
**  
Grim and peter's relationship was a strange one, but it was a relationship, on both parties no matter how much peter tried to deny it. It seemed as if it got more serious each time they met up.

After what was considered their first date, there relationship was kind of distant. It was as if that night, never occurred. It was true that peter was at war, within him but of course grim would never know that.

So even though it pained her, she avoided him, as he avoided her went on for, that of 2 weeks. Peter had decided he needed to at least have a conversation, with her.

He tried to convince himself, that it was to do vlad's mission, but he knew he choose to ignore the greater truth. He missed her, and he needed to see her. So on July 31st 2030, he pulled her aside at Wendy middle school.

* * *

**July 31st 2030 Wendy middle school****  
**  
_peter approaches grim as grim sits with Suz and Atalee_

Atalee: so then she said that I was a geek, and that I should kill myself.

Grim: where is she, nobody talks shit on my family!

Peter: hey grim can I talk to you, for a bit.

Grim: Atalee, Suz do you guys here a fly buzzing.

Peter: grim please talk to me, just step over here, and

Atalee: oh no, anything you have to say to my cousin, you can say in front of me and Suz.

Peter: okay fine, look I know your probably wondering why I've been avoiding you.

Grim: noooo, why I be wondering that!

Peter: look grim I've been going through some stuff. I really do want to be with you. Right now

Grim: oh let guess you want to wait to be with me, because you decided you want to be a nomad again. Or you decided you want to, get with a slut...

Peter: grim listen, my mom and I are in danger, and I can't go into detail, but... (Sighs) I'm being forced, to do something that I don't want to do. It's the only way; I can get my family out of danger.

These past 2 weeks 7 hours 32 minutes and 18 seconds, I have been contemplating if this is too dangerous for you. If I'm too dangerous for you.

Grim: what kind of danger?

Peter: I can't go into detail, but I really do want to be with you.

Grim: I can handle myself peter, but from now on just be honest.

Peter: o-okay, I will.

Grim: good, so were together in a good way again.

Peter: no, were boyfriend and girlfriend.

Grim: good

_And then the two lovers, sealed the deal with a kiss. The happy moment was only short lived thought, because Laura Sánchez and liberty, decided to come over.__  
_  
Laura: hey new boy, what are you doing hanging out, with these fugly dikes.

Peter: I know you think I'm hot but, im not really in to ice queens.

Atalee: grim he's a keeper!

Liberty: well whatever, we're way more beautiful, than these three.

Suz: oh wow, that's a lovely shade of bitchy slut you two are wearing.

Laura: hey were no sluttier that Grim's mom, or Sanny

Liberty: yeah I heard, from this one guy, that Sanny's freaky.

_These words angered grim, she may have had her spats with both her mother, and her sister, but that was family. She loved her family, and no one spoke ill of them without hell to pay.__These thoughts prompted the girl, to stand right up, and push Laura to the ground._Laura: you little, bitch!

_This registered in liberty, and she knew she had to avenge her best friend. So pushed grim on the table, and both parties knew a fight was going down.__As if to prove this point, kids gathered around and began to chant fight, respectively. Once Suz and Atalee had registered what was going on, Suz took Laura head on.__By this I mean as Laura began to get up, Suz head butted her, and knocked her back down. At this Laura was beginning to get weaker, and woozy.__Our protagonist were winning, both Laura and liberty were, bruised and tired. It seemed like, they were gonna get away with it. Then fate reared its ugly head, in the form of the toughest campus supervisor.__Ms. Leila tetslaugh ..._

Ms. Leila: What in tarnation! I want every one of yall In the principal's office, stat!

* * *

**An hour later in the principles' office**

_Grim, Suz and Atalee walk in the office to meet angry faces of their parental_

_Sandra ishemaya is the new principal and also ms isemmaya's daughter_

Sandra: alright let us begin, I want to start off by saying, I've talked to the victims…

Grim: victims my ass!

Danny: grim watch your mouth!

Sam: this is Paulina's and star's daughters were talking about here, they aren't the victim types.

Sandra: Miss Fenton, you have to understand, when our campus supervisor can on the scene, both Laura and liberty were on the ground, being repeatedly kicked and hit by these three girls.

Valerie: okay you know what, this is the Fenton's and the Foley's fault my daughter, should even be here!

Sandra: miss grey can we all calm down, Suzette was part of the fight has well.

Valerie: look all I'm saying is that Fenton and Manson are bad parents they have son who spends all his time in the ware house district or some preteen slut's bed, a daughter who is starting fights, the only one who's partially sane is the one that takes after jazz!

Sam: hey don't talk about my kids, you little bitch.

_She said banging her hands down on the table, he eyes flashing red in anger_.

Valerie: it's true, and you know it!

_The girl screamed her hands banging on the table as well. this prompted the principle to step in, before there was two mothers fighting in her school._

Sandra: okay I'm not sure how you to know each other, but long story short, all your kids are suspended for 2 weeks, have a nice day.

Jazz: no, no wait when I was in school I _never _missed a day, not even in preschool I had a perfect attendance record. Please don't deny my daughter the same honor.

Sandra: she's denied herself Miss Foley, good day.

Valerie: come on Suzette, let's go! You're in big trouble I had to take off work to come up, in this school! You have got to think!

Sam: hey your son was just like reaper, when he was age!

Valerie: my son is graduating early, he is going to be a teacher at his school, mark that down in your book, Manson!

Sam: Fenton!

Valerie: yeah whatever, you'll always be a Manson to me!

_With that Valerie turned to leave not without, blowing a kiss at Danny._

* * *

**Over looker's pov**

The fenton were a troubled family, but a family none the less. When push came to shove, they had eachothers three of them had good intenions, but after all that's what paves the road to hell.

**a/n: so i hope you liked it, i'm kinda worried it was to choppy and all over the place, so here you go**


	14. we all need help

**A/n: so im back with this story and well im****  
****Very excited im not sure if any of you are wondering why Valerie blew a kiss at Danny... Mainly to piss Sam off this is purely a DxS story so yeah also Sanny hasn't seen her face so she doesn't know she has bruises from being hit Sanny doesn't know she was hit**

**So yeah what did u guys think of the fight in the last chapter**

**Alright let's get this party started**

**This is a link to my Facebook account that I told you guys about:**

****** . **

** . **

**Chapter 14: we all need help**

* * *

_previously on the price for Danny_

_All of the Fenton's had one thing in common. They all were good at heart, just with rebel in there soul.__The road to hell truly is paved with good intentions_

_Slowly she begin to fall for peter, as he did with her. But peter was still vlad's son, and had vlad to answer.__Peter: look it's working isn't it, she's falling for me.__Vlad: very well just make sure, you don't return the favor.__Peter: I am not you! I know you fell for Maddie, a woman mind you that you will never have.__Peter: I know! She deserves better, than a villain's son anyway.__Vlad:just make sure that someone isn't you!__Peter: but shockingly, I wish it was.__Danny hadn't even heard, from vlad since the disastoriod incident_

_It was a white, clean envelope with a circle shaped sticker, sporting the d.a.l.v. co. Logo.__if I win you will back away, and let me have the earth. If you when I will graciously back away, and things will continue one as they have been.__He left a note in the Same spot vlad did, a note to his family... That would set his only sons fate.__once reaper got his information, he went ghost and darted off to the chemical plant, to help his dad...__Right then our proud protagonist was just a, ball on the ground,__Danny: get out of here reaper! It's too dangerous!__Reaper: I'll avenge you dad, I will!__Danny: go home reaper, please go home!__  
__His power may not have been in his hands then, but it was in his heart.__Where is yours vlad?__This angered the elder halfa simply because it was true,__Vlad: its right here__the vicious chemical burning his eyes, every inch of his eye ball, was drenched in the stuff.__Sam: drop my kid you baster__The woman voice holding a bispecie gun, to his temple. This was a gun, both fatal to, ghost and humans.__Danny: you know snakes, always sliver away jazz.__Sam: something tells me he'll be back, because even though he got away, with a check, he wants to make sure we get, check mate.__Around the time of the accident, he was gonna ask Suz to be his girlfriend.__He was never really anyone, but Danny phantom's son. But his one thing was his thing and only his. No it wasn't football no, that was his facade, it was art, and art was his thing.__It made him, who he was, and even more important, he could see her.__almost every piece featured, Miss Suzette grey.__  
__ghost doctors determined that he could only see at night, in his ghost form. That was it though, other than that he was blind.__  
__So he needed something else, and that's when he began to dance with the devil__  
__It was also a fact that reaper Fenton, wasn't looking for monogamy. The only one, who he'd ever really love, would be Suz.__That night both preteens lost their virginity, or rather what was left of it__Scott:you told me last night that you and your siblings did, inherit your dad's powers, it was just the booze talking right.__Scott: Sanny, I god this is, so much, to handle.__Sanny: are you looking a way out?__Scott: of our relationship?__  
__Sanny: what is your deal, do you just want to give up on us, are looking for a flaw! What the hell is wrong with you!__  
__Scott: I don't know Sanny! You said you loved me last night!__  
__Scott: Sanny everyone knows you progress to fast,_

_Sanny: so because I' m mature and know where my priorities lie, you want to throw it all away!__  
__Scott: Sanny come on, you got to try to understand, where I'm coming from!__Sanny: you're scared to fall in love with me!__  
__Scott: no san, im scared that I already am.__  
__Peter: hey grim can I talk to you, for a bit.__  
__Peter: okay fine, look I know your probably wondering why I've been avoiding you.__  
__Grim: noooo, why I be wondering that!__  
__Peter:These past 2 weeks 7 hours 32 minutes and 18 seconds, I have been contemplating if this is too dangerous for you. If I'm too dangerous for you.__Grim: I can handle myself peter, but from now on just be honest.__  
__Peter: o-okay, I will.__  
__Peter: I know you think I'm hot but, im not really in to ice queens.__  
__Atalee: grim he's a keeper!__  
__Peter: I know you think I'm hot but, im not really in to ice queens.__  
__Atalee: grim he's a keeper!__  
__these thoughts prompted the girl, to stand right up, and push Laura to the ground__  
__Ms. Leila: What in tarnation! I want every one of yall In the principal's office, stat!__  
__Grim: victims my ass!__  
__Danny: grim watch your mouth!__  
__Valerie: okay you know what, this is the Fenton's and the Foley's fault my daughter, should even be here!__  
__Sandra: miss grey can we all calm down, Suzette was part of the fight has well.__  
__Sam: hey don't talk about my kids, you little bitch.__  
__Sandra:all your kids are suspended for 2 weeks, have a nice day.__  
__Jazz: no, no wait when I was in school I never missed a day, not even in preschool I had a perfect attendance record. Please don't deny my daughter the same honor.__Sandra: she's denied herself Miss Foley, good day.__  
__Sam: hey your son was just like reaper, when he was age!__  
__Valerie: my son is graduating early, he is going to be a teacher at his school, mark that down in your book, Manson!__  
__Sam: Fenton!__  
__Valerie: yeah whatever, you'll always be a Manson to me!__  
__With that Valerie turned to leave not without, blowing a kiss at Danny.__  
__The three of them had good intentions, but after all that's what paves the road to hell.__  
__**  
**_**This time on the price for Danny**

* * *

**Over looker's pov**

Things looked bad for the Fenton family, and despite popular belief Sam had a maternal heart. She loved her and Danny's kids, she was at a standstill in her life, and for the first time wanted elder advice.

On the date of august 1st 2030, the young woman went to Fenton, works to see jack and Maddie. She closed the car door and hesitantly walked up, to the familiar door step and proceeded to knock.

The door was soon answered by an elderly Maddie Fenton. She had reached the age, of 60 years old, as intended; her and her husband grew old together. Her appearance had changed a bit, in the past 24 years.

She had gained many wrinkles and her, hair had begun to grey. But inside she was the same old Maddie Fenton. She wore the same old jumpsuit, and despite her ageing she was still very beautiful.

After pulling Sam into a hug, and inviting her in, Maddie began to speak.

* * *

**Dialogue**

_Sam and Maddie sit on the couch in the living room_

Sam: how are you mom?

Maddie: I just love to know, my children's marriages have gained me 2 more children, but I guess you two were always my children, anyway.

Sam: I guess we were.

Maddie: but im sure you came here, to talk about other matters.

Sam: you heard?

Maddie: it's all over the news dear, "Danny phantom's son, a delinquent facing possible jail time"

Sam: we tried, to keep it out of the media. Mom I feel like an awful mother, I mean-

Maddie: Sam you're not a bad mom, you're very caring. Jack and I were oblivious to...

Sam: but that's different, what you didn't know, was that your son was a hero. What we didn't know was that our son is on drugs.

Maddie: I had hoped that part wasn't true, oh my poor grandchild. Even though I was there, at the trial I had hoped it wasn't true.

Sam: I can never forget those words "I sentence reaper Fenton to one week in a juvenile center, and 6 months up to a year, in a physical rehabilitation center."

Maddie: One thing for sure, he's gonna be in a hell of a lot, more trouble now.

Sam: Valerie wants to press charges, on reaper.

Maddie: I Guess I should be to blame to; Suz came by asking to borrow the specter speeder...

Sam: I am so scared for them, but you are not to blame.

Maddie: I can't help, but feel like I am.

Sam: me neither, me neither

* * *

**Clockwork's tower**

**Dialogue**

_Beth and clockwork, stand looking at the time window._

Beth: so what happened to reaper and Suzette?

Clockwork: I can show you, better than I can tell you.

Beth: will Sanny ever break up with Scott, and what happens to grim in the future?

Clockwork: Just watch Beth, you are the spirit of balance; you must learn to balance lives. To do that you must learn to balance your mouth.

Beth: that's a horrible thing, to say to your wife.

Clockwork: right now you're my business partner.

Beth: I'll remember that tonight, when you want to partner with my business! I've never been so insulted...

_The spirit stated, to her husband as she stocked off. The observant decided, to take this fine time to enter the scene._Observant 1: why are you showing her things in the time window!

Clockwork: because, she is the spirit of balance, and my wife.

Observant 2: well shouldn't she be balancing something, instead of watching the lives, of the phantoms confidants.

Clockwork: she must know there lives in order to understand, what to balance.

Observant 1: must you never agree clockwork.

Clockwork: don't waste your time on it, now care to observe the door.

_With that the observant left, as clockwork decided to try to make up with his wife._

* * *

**Over lookers pov**

Grim Fenton and peter masters (Tramess), were doomed from the start, they were an unlikely pair. But yet they got along mutually, another massive event, would be there second date.

It took place; on the same day has the fight. It was later on though, as peter was definitely a creature of the night. So as expected of him, he came again throwing rocks, at his now girlfriends window.

Soon enough grim, appeared in the window, and looked down at peter as she began to speak.

* * *

**July 31****st**** 11:30pm**

**Dialogue**

Grim: hey, still opposed to the door option huh?

Peter: you know me, so you coming down or am i coming up?

Grim: I'll come down, let me get a ladder.

Peter: I'll catch you,

Grim: your crazy!

Peter: I promise, I won't let you fall, I will never let you fall.

_The young Fenton was convinced by these words, and with a leap of faith jumped. As promised peter caught her._

Grim: im impressed

Peter: thanks,

Grim: so where are we going?

Peter: it's a surprise

_And with that, the teen couple got on the motor cycle, and went off to their destination._

* * *

**Over looker's pov**

Reaper's trail was to be held on the 18th of July, it the 17th, and Suz had spent a lot of time, thinking about the matter. Sure the news had struck a blow, with the Fenton's as well as the Foley's, but no one took it harder than Suz

Night after night, the young girl would toss and turn in her bed. Nightmares of a miserable reaper would dance through her head, causing her to wake up in cold sweat. On the 16th of July, after a lot of thought, and a long internal battle, she let her brother's words ring through her head one last time.

"_So there's nothing I can do?' _

"_Nothing short of hiding him from the law, no"_

Sure Luke was joking, but she couldn't seem to shake the thought. Plans like these never really worked, they always ended up getting each party in even more trouble. That was a chance the young girl, was willing to take.

She knew she had to plan it out, quickly and carefully. She must be quiet, no one could know of her plans, once she was talked out of it, it would set reaper's fate. It had to be a place no one would expect, they had to leave no traces. Most horrifying though, it had to be permanent, she had to give up a normal life in order, to keep from reaper going to jail.

Carefully and precisely she had thought about it, and decided the easiest route. She was to be discreet, but she needed help from one person, Maddie Fenton. The specter speeder would be the perfect transportation. So like the secretly cunning and conniving girl, she could be, she went flawlessly to ask her deed of the now elderly woman. Maddie obliged oblivious to the lie, Suz had just told her, in order to get the machine.

Soon enough nightfall of the 17th, came and Suz began her plan. As she intended she headed, first towards, the Foley's house. There she left a note. Then she proceeded to do the same, at the Fenton household, before parking the aircraft, in front of reaper's window.

With a light knock on the door, soon reaper appeared, it was time for her plan, to be put into action.

* * *

**Dialogue**

_Reaper and Suz discuss the matter while Suz is in, the specter speeder and reaper is at his window_.

Reaper: suz, what are you doing here, not that I'm not glad to, well see, but not see you…

Suz: just get in the ship, I'll explain later.

Reaper: I you kidnapping me?

Suz: I suppose, reaper come on plese.

Reaper: alright, alright I'm coming.

_Reaper then phases through his window,, and gets into the specter speeder, with suz._

* * *

**5 minutes later at the rebuilt Fenton portal**

Reaper: are we in some one's house?

Suz: yep, I guess you could say that.

_The girl stated as she opened the portal, and drove in the ghost zone._

Suz: so is it true, that half ghost can have lairs to?

Reaper: oh yeah, it's pretty easy to get one, you just pick a spot, and well you make it.

Suz: do it.

Reaper: what, why,,, you have to be in the ghost zone.

Suz: we are, in ghost zone.

Reaper: Suz, what are you doing?

Suz: I can't stand here, and let the cops lock you up; sometimes you have to take things, in your own hands.

Reaper: you're telling me to run, from everything?

Suz: no, I'm making sure you do, and I'm running with you.

Reaper: no!

Suz: I've made up my mind, maybe once things die down, we can return. Right now though I have to protect you, everyone needs a little reaper, even the bravest us all.

Reaper: Suz, I can't ask you to give up everything for me.

Suz: good, because you didn't, I'm staying with you.

_Reaper changes to his ghost form_

Reaper: yes, I can see you!

Suz: good not you can see how serious I am, so make your lair.

Reaper: I don't deserve you.

Suz: quite the contrary…

_Slowly both parties move in closer until their lips meet. There tongues begin to untangle as their eyes close on beat, but like all things this to have to come to an end, when reaper pulled away._

Reaper: I'm sorry Suz…

_The young girls face was in la la land, as she mulled over her dream come true._

Suz: what huh, oh my bad, did you say something?

Reaper: I should've done that, god I'm such an idiot, I what the hell is wrong, Suz please forgive me!

_The young girl had heard enough of his blabbering and cut him, off with a chaste kiss. Once he realized what was happening, he kisses her back. Suz pulled away, and begin to speak._

Suz: don't be sorry, I don't kiss idiots, I kiss boys I like, I know it's stupid I mean I'm the girl whose dad didn't even want her…

_Reaper had heard enough of her speech, and decided that actions speak louder than words, and proved it with a kiss, when he pulled away he begin to speak._

Reaper: I'm in love with you Suz; I just can't seem to over it…

Suz: I'm in love with you too…

Reaper: but…

Suz: do you think Laura and your other harem if girls are pretty?

Reaper: well yah, but…

Suz: reaper, I know I'm not just another girl in harem but, I need to be your only girl, not just feeling wise, but in every aspect. So we'll wait until you're ready for that, I'll always for you, especially now that I know it's not in vain.

Reaper: I miss your face; it's been so long since I've you. You're right though, I'm immature, and I'm not ready for exact monogamy…

_He said as her hung his head low in shame, but like any woman would, Suz lifted his head, and brought it level with hers._

Suz: being in love isn't about being it's about knowing all there flaws and loving every single one of them, I will wait for whether you think you're or not, because you are, more than anyone so I'm giving you a second chance at life, and I need you to take it.

Reaper: I will

_With those words, Suz started the specter speeder, and speed off to the spot, where reaper would build there lair._

* * *

**Clockwork's tower**

_Beth and clockwork stand looking at the time window_

Beth: so that's where they went?

Clockwork: things looked bad for the Fenton's, in 2030 but it's nothing compared to what would come.

Beth: well what's next?

Clockwork: peter and grim, two stupid preteens, who are all wrong for each other, complete opposites, but yet hopelessly in love.

Beth: well then they have hope, in tragedy that's all that keeps us sane.

Clockwork: I suppose

Beth: I know, I've always known, even though you're not blind, I think I should eyes.

Clockwork: I see things from…

Beth: all angles blah blah blah, you see things from a ban point of view, I see things carefree and maybe you can to.

Clockwork: Beth, oh just watch the next thing…

_Another win for Elisabeth Watson the III_

* * *

**Somewhere by the warehouse district**

_Peter stops the motor bike as he removes Grim's blindfold_

Grim: why are we in the warehouse district?

Peter: well we are, but were not

Grim: do you ever give straight answers?

Peter: not likely, were here to light up the night.

_The young rebel, then pulled out a lighter from his pocket, and lit the flame._

Grim: so wait, you brought me all the way out here; to smoke a cigarette, oh well this is wonderful date.

Peter: did you know I'm a pyro?

Grim: were here, to burn down houses?

Peter: you don't have do it, if you're scared I completely under—

Grim: I'm not scared of anything,

_The girl said as she pulled out her lighted and lit it, peter smiled and parked the bike, once they were both off the motorcycle he walked off, and motioned for her to follow._

Grim: lead the way, pyro peter

Peter: hey, I'll have you know, there are a lot of pyro's in the world.

Grim: yeah whatever, what are we burning down anyway?

Peter: abandoned houses, there just clean fun…

Grim: I guess so,

Peter: you ready,

Grim: as I'll ever be…

_Peter took this as his cue, to take the fire stick in his hands, and through it at the abandoned house before him._

* * *

**Fenton household July the 17****th**** 6:40am**

_Sanny slowly flies in her window, goes unghost and begins her morning enters_

Grim: well well, if isn't the good sister, getting in at wee hours in the morning.

Sanny: whatever…

_The elder sister said, as she turned to face her younger…_

Grim: oh my god, what the hell happened to your face!

Sanny: what do you mean?

Grim: look in your mirror, you have a black eye! Who did this!

Sanny: okay that's ridiculous

_She started as she trailed to the bathroom, to see what the problem was, only to discover the purple and black bruise around her left eye._

Sanny: oh my god, what the hell!

Grim: wait you didn't know, where were you anyway?

Sanny: I'll tell you, when you tell me who you ditched with.

Grim: Sisters swear, not to tell…

Sanny: yes, I sister swear, now who…

Grim: I well there's this guy, and he asked me to ditch with him, on his motor bike…

Sanny: your first boyfriend, wow I'm proud I thought you were a lesbian…

Grim: what! Why!

Sanny: I've never seen you flirt, ask about, think about anyone, you've never had a crush, so I figured you were either shy, or gay.

Grim: well, there's nothing wrong with being a lesbian, which I'm not, uhggg this why I doubt the human race; I need to go hang out with animals.

Sanny: you have friends you know,

Grim: yeah Atalee, my cousin, and Suz who I've known since preschool, the only friends I'll ever have.

Sanny: my only friend is my boyfriend, who I'm not so fond of right now.

Grim: this conversation, just took and interesting turn…

Sanny: shut up, and go get ready for school.

_With that the preteen stuck her tongue out and proceeded to get ready for school_

* * *

**Casper high July 17****th**** 11:12**

_Sanny approached Scott wearing sunglasses_

Sanny: so are you gonna talk to me now?

Scott: hey to you to.

Sanny: this isn't the time for jokes; I want to work this out…

Scott: me to, what do you suggest

Sanny: take me out, on a date…

_Maya Sánchez the ice queen of Casper high took this opportunity, to come up._

Maya: hey Scott, here's an invite to my party.

_The girl said flirtatiously, as she handed him the invite._

Sanny: I am standing right here.

Maya: yeah I know, he's gonna bring you anyway, so you don't need an invite.

_Maya proceeded to wink at Scott, as Sanny continued to glare at the girl. The Maya decided to walk down the hall._

Sanny: can you believe her; she actually had the gull to flirt with you, while I was standing right here!

Scott: yeah, the gull awful, she's so bad

_He said in a sultry voice as he continued to stare in the direction of the other girl_

Sanny: you're staring at her, you are, ugg just forget it!

Scott: did you say something?

_The boy stated finally coming out of his trance_

Sanny: uh yeah, I did but you were too busy drooling over, Maya—

Scott: I'm sorry Sanny, look this is perfect, you want to go; I want to go to this party, problem solved.

Sanny: problem solved, problem solved! No problem not solved problem still here, what is your problem, you are an ass hole, I don't even know why I bother, just forget Scott!

_Said girl screamed as she stalked off, and went to sit down on a nearby campus bench. A few feet away Luke was rushing to be on time, for his first class he got to teach. He was on his way as he passed Sanny, with her head buried in her hands; sounds of wailing filled the area. Right away he recognized, the girl he's known since she was born._

_He took the element of surprise, and finally spoke._

Luke: pick your head up princess, you're tiara a falling.

_The girl was startled as she looked up, he amethyst eyes, were still sparkling with tears. He could tell even though they were partially his by sunglasses. She smiled as she looked up at her long time companion, then she finally spoke._

Sanny: stalking me huh, Luke

Luke: that and I figured I midst well, teach a class at your school to hide my stalking ways.

Sanny: stop trying to make me laugh, so you're a student teacher huh.

Luke: does that surprise you?

Sanny: you know grim and reaper may not remember but I do.

Luke: the secrets out huh?

Sanny: I always could, read you like a book?

Luke: well you read a lot of books.

Sanny: no more than the average person.

Luke: oh please, you're like a book reading machine.

Sanny: yeah whatever, I've missed you; don't ever go to college again.

Luke: even amity Park University…

_Even though Sanny tried to hide it, her face suddenly lit up, has she heard the news?_

Sanny: oh my god you moved back, that's wonderful thank you

Luke: I missed you to, that's the hardest thing, about being without you… and the rest of my family

Sanny: yeah, it was hard for me to… us you know us.

Luke: so why were you crying, anyway?

Sanny: my boyfriend, decided that he'd rather go to some sluts party, that do out on a nice date with me, I mean is he oblivious, I just don't get him at all.

Luke: well he's stupid, if he's taking you for granted, you need to hang out with me; you know get your mind off him.

Sanny: I'd like that, just like old times, hey my family would love to see you, and you should come by for dinner.

Luke: I wouldn't miss it for the world, tomorrow then…

Sanny: tomorrow

_The principle of Casper high Mrs. Edina lancer, took this perfect time to show up._

Mrs. Lancer: Mr. Grey not making a very good impression, flirting with a student on your first day

Sanny and Luke: we weren't flirting.

Sanny: I mean I have a boyfriend

Mrs. Lancer: go to class Ms. Fenton

Sanny: yes ma'am I'm on my way.

* * *

**Meanwhile in the hallways of casper high**

_Maya approaches Scott in the hallway_

Maya: so I have some awful news, to tell you.

Scott: it can't be so awful, coming from such pretty lips.

Maya: well I'm soooo sorry to tell you this, but I saw Sanny chatting, with the new student teacher.

Scott: you can't possible think that, Sanny would cheat on me, with some old fossil.

Maya: you obviously haven't seen the, new student teacher, and seems they've known each other, for quite some time.

Scott: but…

Maya: no butts, listen it's super hard to deal with cheaters, the best way is, to return the favor.

Scott: I-

Maya: don't play like you don't want me, because I know you do.

Scott: can you keep a secret?

Maya: you have no idea, how good I can keep a secret.

_With those words, Maya lead her latest victim to a nearby janitor's closet for a quickie._

* * *

**Fenton works august 1st**

_Maddie and sam. sit on the couch still discussing matters_

Sam: it gets worse mom, grim got suspended for fighting, and Sanny has been acting kind of strange, it leaves me to wonder what's next.

Maddie: I doubt it could get much worse, dear. I mean reaper's probably running from the law, Danny lost his job, it's obvious vlad's planning something, I'm sure it can't get much worse.

Sam: I suppose you're right, I love you and dad so much…

Maddie: jack has contracted sugar diabetes, if he doesn't slow down his eating…

Sam: apparently it can get worse…

_The young woman didn't know the half of it, not even close._

* * *

**a/n: so this was eventful, luke and sanny's relationship is heating up, there's a glismp into the future and the past, oh guys please don't forget to look at the face book and theres a poll on my profile about a future story that I'm gonna do down the line**


	15. when were not strong

**A/n: so im back with this story and well im ready to give ya'll a new chapter sorry about the long wait. I do not own dp or the quotes below.****  
****This is a link to my Facebook account that I told you guys about no spaces:**

** www . facebook sammansonrepilica . campbell**

**Chapter 15: when were not strong**

**For reaper: **100 dollars is worth, 100 dollars whether it's crumpled or straight. Similarly you don't lose your worth, because you've been through something.

-rev run

**For Sanny and Luke**: well**,** meeting you was by total chance. Being your friend was the best choice I have ever made. And when I fell in love it was absolutely beyond my control. When it happens to you, you will never have expected it. Love is the single most unplanned thing on the face of this marble we call earth.

-Delany ridnour

**For grim: **Sometimes you need to step outside, clear your head and remind yourself of whom you are. And where you want to be. And sometimes you have to venture outside your world in order to find yourself. As for me, I'm happy right where I am. I only want to be with you.

-gossip girl

* * *

**Over looker's pov**

Unforchanatly no one is completely spared from a cruel exsistence. Some people are more lucky than others's but at some point in our lives, we all need some one to lead on. danny leaned on sam and tucker. Sam leaned on danny jazz leaned on tucker. And now history will reapeat itself.

Reaper will lean on suz, sam will lean on Maddie, sanny will lean on grim and luke. The fact is no matter how strong or week, none of us can do it alone. "We all need someone to lean on."

The day of august 1st continued on, with Sam and Maddie catching up on old times and comforting each other. Sam had spent the majority of her day, at Fenton works. It was nice for her to get away for a while.

Of course the news about jack, put a serious damper on things, it was still nice to know that her and Danny, still had jack and Maddie to fall back on. Eventually around 8:00, pm that night Sam returned to her house.

At that point in the lives of Danny and his companions, things didn't seem to be looking up in the slightest. The only one of the Fenton offspring's, who didn't seem to be going through the britches, was the youngest grim.

Grim was probably the most mixed personality of the three, she developed both Danny and Sam's personality. She was a hardcore rebel, but kept to herself besides Atalee and Suz, who had now left.

She was shy but was brought out of her shell for certain things; she was truly one of a kind. Her story is different from the others. Reaper knew what trials, were ahead of him even before the accident.

Sanny knew that her relationship with Scott would bring her the hurt she would inevitably feel, but yet she tried to convince herself that she didn't. As for grim though she had never really known, she had followed peter blindly.

She had learned to care for the boy; each breath she took was taken for him. She had slowly but surely fallen for him, imagine her surprise when the truth is revile, And things would inevitably go awry.

I'm getting ahead of myself though, for you to understand their relationship you have to understand them. They were doomed from the start, she was a hero's daughter he was a villain's son. Their relationship was to some known has child's play.

They were extremely young. They were foolish, their relationship was completely unorthodox, moronic half brained, silly juvenile, and yet completely perfect. Because none of those other things mattered, it was a matter of the heart.

They didn't choose it, in fact no one ever does, but they were chosen for each other. It was love, crazy stupid love, and it was like a spider's web. It drew them in into and inevitable trap, of doom. It was sweetly suffocating them, with the pleasure of being tortured.

It burned so bad yet it stung so good, it was completely insane, and completely matter how hard they both tried to deny it, it was true. Even though it's take them a while to realize it, but they were and would forever be stuck in love.

Being vlad's son peter always had it hard, he never could stay in one place for too long. He and his mom would move to get away from vlad, but vlad would always find them, he was inescapable. That was the main reasons that peter agreed to the deal.

For the first time in his life, he wanted to know what; it was like to be free. The moment he saw grim, though all of that changed. He could play her the way he thought he could, it was like all his manipulative skill with girls had vanished.

It was like even though, he was there to trick her into thinking that they were dating, he was actually dating her. He had always imagined, one day he'd meet that one girl, that he couldn't play with.

He just never counted on having to choose between her, and his freedom, or having to balance both on a piece of floss. Life was funny that way, because that's exactly what he had to do. So that night there he was, burning down houses people had abandoned long, ago with the girl of his dreams.

He had everything he thought he could ever want, a beautiful girl wrapped around his finger, a chance to be free from vlad, and someone who could understand him. Yet though, he was completely miserable, he had to lie to girl to be free of vlad, and he knew she'd never understand him, if she knew the truth.

Could he really blame her, after all vlad had done? He didn't do it but he midst well, that was his whole reason for even approaching her. To help vlad, whether peter wanted to be, or not, he was always gonna be tied to vlad.

It was hard to be with her that night knowing so, his façade was tough, and unmovable. There was something below it though, something waiting to break free, from the lies that held him captive. Yes underneath his façade was a plead nay a cry that she'd see right through his lies.

Then again, he wanted to keep them hidden away. The whole time he had avoided her, he had this ongoing internal battle, and it never seemed to cease. Part of him was evil learning to just give in, and be powerful leave his emotions behind.

Then the other part of him, wanted grim to be his, his one and only girl, he wanted to tell her the truth and beg for her forgiveness, but he hoped neither side could win.

He hopped his faced wouldn't fade and he'd be able, to just balance out all the lies, and keep both of his lives. It was killing him to do so, but he couldn't lose grim, he didn't know why he felt so strongly, or when the feeling had begun but he couldn't lose her.

Grim on the other hand, had always been rather shy. Sure she knew how to rebel, and how to stand up for herself, and others if provoked. On the majority, though she was very shy. She never really had any friends besides, Atalee and Suz. It was the way she lived, and she never questioned it.

She had her enemies, and her family and the people that fell in-between. She had never had a boyfriend; she didn't even really believe that boys were exactly interested in her. Then along came peter, with his bad boy charm and mysterious ways.

She liked him, something about him, made her mad. This boy could piss her off to the point of no return. She liked it though, she liked how he could, practically have her swimming in her anger. It was wonderful to her, like a child in a candy store.

Something was drawing her to him; she didn't know what, or whether it was for better or for worse. In all strangeness though, she didn't want to fight it, she just let it draw her towards him.

She let it pull her in deep, her feelings overwhelming her, and she liked it. She liked not knowing how she felt; she liked the stupid things she did, while with him. He taught her, how to live life to the fullest.

While she slowly taught him, how to let her in. the first time he opened up, would be another turning point in their relationship. He had just had a meeting with vlad, where vlad had made sure that he wasn't falling for grim, he assured he wasn't. It was in vain though; both parties knew he already had.

He went to see grim shortly after that conversation, still opposed to using the door, he showed up at her window, throwing rocks. It had become a tradition for the two; grim didn't mind so much anymore.

It gave her a sense of security; it reminded her that her family wasn't so weird after all. She liked it, she was getting used to it, and atlas getting used to him.

* * *

**August 4****th**** 3:30pm. 2030**

_Peter began to throw rocks at Grim's window for the first time in the day time. Grim's tear streaked face, appears at the window and she motions for him to come up. Once he gets to her window, she opens it up and he climbs in._

_Suddenly the boy notices his girlfriend's tears._

Peter: are you crying

_He asked taking a spot next to her, and rubbing circles in her back._

Grim: yah.

_She stated blandly surprising her boyfriend; she almost always had something to say._

Peter: okay let me rephrase this, why are you crying.

Grim: it's just a lot going on right now. You know my brother is out running from the law with my best friend, at least that's what we assume. My sister is going through some stuff that I can't tell anyone about.

Everyone is lying and keeping secrets, and I don't know how much more, I can take. Ya know sometimes I feel like the only person, who's always gonna be there for me, is you.

_This struck hard, into the closed up heart of the villain's son, for the first time in a long time, he felt something he had long forgotten, what it felt like, guilt. It took him a while to know what to say to that, he couldn't just tell her the truth, so he settled for some version of it._

Peter: you know how you always, ask me stuff and I always get mad, or change the subject? Well I'll tell you why, its cause I'm trying to block out all the things that happened to me before I met you. You know like pretend it's all just a nightmare.

Grim: but it doesn't work does it, I know I've been trying to do that, ever since that night reaper was arrested. Sometimes you can't just write off, you have to realize it happened, and slowly try to get over it.

Peter: your right, I never could forget about the stuff that's happened to me. I'm a product of rape. My dad raped my mom, when I was born my mom moved from her home town, to escape him. He followed, we kept trying to move but he kept finding us. This is probably the 78th city, weave moved to in the past three years alone.

Grim: I can't imagine a life like that, how do you know, and that he won't show up here?

_At this question peter shuttered, he had said too much and he knew it. It took him a few minutes to figure out how to even begin to answer. When he did he said something that even surprised himself._

Peter: he already has, but he'll leave us alone… at the price.

Grim: what's the price?

Peter: grim please, some things are better left unsaid.

_As if to prove this point, Sam knocked on Grim's door. Sam began to speak through the door._

Sam: excuse me, grim can I come in.

Grim: uh mom, I'm kind of busy.

Sam: grim I'm coming in…

_Sam opened the door as grim motioned for peter to hide, but Sam's eyes were to quick, she saw peter._

Sam: who the hell are you and what the hell are you, doing in my daughter's room!

Peter: I'm sorry; I'm peter Tramess I've been going steady with grim for, a few weeks now.

Sam: Tramess huh.

Peter: yes ma'am

Sam: I'm nobody's ma'am, how did you get in here anyway.

Peter: the window, Miss Fenton.

Sam: use the door next time Romeo, and quit shaking, it's her father you should worry about.

Grim: mom!

Sam: don't anything I would do!

Grim: wow mom of the year.

_The girl stated sarcastically, as Sam continued to stare at peter, there was something about him that reminded her of bad memories. It was something about him she just could trust, it was something about him that just screamed vlad, and she was sure of it._

* * *

**Over looker's pov**

On the 18th was reaper Fenton's trial, but reaper was long gone into the infinite realms of the ghost zone. When it was realized that reaper was gone, both Sam and Danny called everyone they could, but it was set reaper was long gone.

Soon things got worse, when Valerie showed up at their house, and claimed that Suz was kidnapped by reaper, which in fact they all knew wasn't true. Valerie grey would do anything, to make sure her daughter wasn't charged with aiding and abetting.

It was a fact though, both reaper and Suz, had dotted there I's and crossed there t's. The two were nowhere to be found, and they didn't plan on coming back, at least for a while. Soon enough they adjusted to life in the ghost zone, although arguably they could have been just convincing, themselves of the fact.

A week after the life changing decision, life in the ghost zone was going well for the two; reaper had even found him a ghostly harem of girls. This was much to Suz's dismay of course, it was officially no matter what world they were in, and reaper was a heart throb to any preteen for miles.

Surprisingly most of the ghost had left them alone, the only one the second generations had beef with was, vlad besides that the ghost of the ghost zone, were moderately cool with them. Talking to some allies he had in the ghost zone, reaper was still trying to place a pin on vlad's whereabouts.

So far, it seemed as if the snake had slithered away once more. Reaper was persistent though, he'd never give up until he found him. It wasn't a hero thing, this was personal. Even though Suz and reaper were living together, the boundaries were the same.

They'd become a couple later on in their lives, but right then there were more pressing matters at hand. One night, reaper saw his whole life, flash before his eyes. He loved every bit of it. He had come home from a long day, of lusty ghost girls, and vain vlad searches.

He came in to the lair, and was met by a pleasant surprise.

* * *

**July 24****th**** 11:45pm. Ghost zone reaper and Suz's lair**

_Reaper walks in and is jaw dropped when his nose meets the pleasant smell, of home cooked food, and his eyes see Suz slaving over the stove. Even though he was in his ghost form and his core was icy, he had never felt warmer._

Suz: welcome home reaper, how was your day.

Reaper: whoa I didn't know you cooked!

Suz: well I thought you needed a little winding down, I'm sure you had a long day. So I decided to do something nice, just don't think I'm Martha Stewart now.

Reaper: I won't, so what are you cooking.

_The boy stated, moving closer to his future wife. Catching a whiff of her, heavenly fragrance that she wore._

Suz: spaghetti and meatballs, it's like the only thing I know how to cook.

_She stated, as she hung her head low, as if ashamed. Then reaper did something he barely had the courage to do, and lifted her head, so her eyes were level with his. _

Reaper: thank you Suz, I couldn't ask for a better future wife. I am a screw up a drug addict, I brought shame to my family, but you don't care, you care about me for me.

_Tears had begun to well up in the young girl's eyes, as she saw her life flash before her eyes, just as he did. They both wouldn't change that life for the world._

Suz: I do care, that's why I'm here for you. I need you to know, that's it's gonna be alright. Just because you've lost your sight doesn't mean, your any less. In fact youre more, and I see that, I think we all do, I just need you to.

* * *

**(a/n: I do not own wind beanth my wings, suz is singing it to reaper)**

Ohhhh, oh, oh, oh, ohhh.  
suz: It must have been cold there in my shadow,  
To never have sunlight on your face.  
You were content to let me shine, that's your way.  
You always walked a step behind.

So I was the one with all the glory,  
While you were the one with all the strength.  
A beautiful face without a name for so long.  
A beautiful smile to hide the pain.

Did you ever know that you're my hero,  
And everything I would like to be?  
I can fly higher than an eagle,  
For you are the wind beneath my wings.

It might have appeared to go unnoticed,  
But I've got it all here in my heart.  
I want you to know I know the truth, of course I know it.  
I would be nothing without you.

Did you ever know that you're my hero?  
You're everything I wish I could be.  
I could fly higher than an eagle,  
For you are the wind beneath my wings.

Did I ever tell you you're my hero?  
You're everything, everything I wish I could be.  
Oh, and I, I could fly higher than an eagle,  
For you are the wind beneath my wings,  
'cause you are the wind beneath my wings.

Oh, the wind beneath my wings.  
You, you, you, you are the wind beneath my wings.  
Fly, fly, fly away. You let me fly so high.  
Oh, you, you, you, the wind beneath my wings.  
Oh, you, you, you, the wind beneath my wings.

Fly, fly, fly high against the sky,  
So high I almost touch the sky.  
Thank you, thank you,  
Thank God for you, the wind beneath my wings

Reaper: I love your voice suz.

Suz: you gotta sing to me now

Reaper: so it's like that huh.

Suz: yeah it is.

Reaper: fine

* * *

**(a/n: I don't not own thank you for being a friend)**

Thank you for being a friend  
Traveled down the road and back again  
your heart is true you're a pal and a confidant

I'm not ashamed to say  
I hope it always will stay this way  
My hat is off, won't you stand up and take a bow

And if you threw a party  
Invited everyone you knew  
You would see, the biggest gift would be from me  
and the card attached would say,  
Thank you for being a friend

Thank you for being a friend  
Thank you for being a friend  
Thank you for being a friend

If it's a car you lack  
I'd surely buy you a cadillac  
Whatever you need, anytime of the day or night

I'm not ashamed to say  
I hope it always will stay this way  
My hat is off, won't you stand up and take a bow

And when we both get older  
With walking canes and hair of gray  
Have no fear, even though it's hard to hear  
I will stand real close and say,  
Thank you for being a friend

(I want to thank you)  
Thank you for being a friend  
(I want to thank you)  
Thank you for being a friend  
(I want to thank you)  
Thank you for being a friend  
(I want to thank you)  
Let me tell you bout a friend  
(I want to thank you)  
Thank you for being a friend  
(I want to thank you)  
Thank you for being a friend  
(I want to thank you)  
Thank you for being a friend

And when we die and float away  
Into the night, the Milky Way  
You'll hear me call, as we ascend  
I'll see you there, then once again  
Thank you for being a friend

Thank you for being a friend  
(I want to thank you)  
Thank you for being a friend  
(I want to thank you)  
Thank you for being a friend  
(I want to thank you)  
Thank you for being a friend  
Whoa, tell you about a friend  
(Thank you right now, for being a friend)  
Thank you for being a friend  
(I wanna tell you right now, and tell you again)  
Thank you for being a friend  
(I wanna thank you, thank you, for being a friend)  
Thank you for being a friend

Suz: your welcome, nice song choice by the way.

Reaper: to you smell that?

Suz: holy shit, oh my god!

_The girl screamed rushing to the, to the stove only to find the spaghetti was burnt._

Suz: oh my god, I'm so sorry reaper.

_The girl said as she began to hang her head low again, but before she could reaper grabbed a fork, and the burnt spaghetti right out of the pot._

Reaper: bon appetite mademoiselle,

…

_The ghost boy stated in a mock French accent, as Suz began to chuckle. Silently they both fixed there plate, and sat down._

Suz: reaper, spaghetti is Italian.

_She stated with a smirk as the two continued to the burnt pasta caught a glimpse of their futures with each other._

* * *

**Over looker's pov**

The eldest Fenton was really going through the works, her brother was "missing", and her and her boyfriend's relationship was on the rocks. It was always in repairable, she knew that she just was trying to hold on, and convince herself that she and Scott could work out.

While trying to mend their relationship, she was blind to the fact, it was already over. The night of the day that Luke came back, she had agreed to go to the party with Scott.

He had agreed to pick her up at 11:00pm. And lucky for her she had gotten her parents, to lift her curfew for that night. So she had time to. She got dressed in black spaghetti strap mini dress, with white skulls all over it.

She finished the outfit off, with purple lipstick and put a good amount of black eyeliner on her eyes. She gave out an elegant gothic look, which was exactly what she was going for. Once she was ready, she waited for Scott to pick her up.

He was a few minutes late and showed up at 11:06, but she didn't complain, he could've not showed up at all. Once there he said hello to both her mother and father, who had met the boy twice before. Then the pair left and they hopped into Scott's school bus yellow monster truck.

They drove for roughly 30 minutes, and they were pretty close to the ware house district. It was shocking to Sanny, she had always assumed Maya was rich, she remembered stories about Paulina, having her quinceanera at a country club.

I guess this proves you can judge a book by its cover, or by their mother's party locations. Soon enough Scott pulled up, by the apartment complex, known as worst in all of amity. The view was awful, nothing but abandoned houses. The area wasn't much better, the ware house district was known throughout the small, town for being a drug and prostitute spot.

It was practically crawling with criminals; you had to be extremely poor, or extremely desperate to live within miles from there. Sanny was pulled out of her mental rant, as the car came to a stop. Scott then opened his door, and motioned for her to follow.

They both proceeded to climb the rusty stairs of the rundown building, and knocked on the door of the apartment. It was apartment number 6, on the second floor. The stairwell and ever thing that surrounded it, was filled with dirt, dust, and grime.

It made a sane person wonder, "why the hell, did she chose this place, to have the party?" either way both parties were glad when, Maya Sanchez herself, answered the door and ushered them both in. of Sanny would fail to see two things, the look Maya was giving her, and the look Maya was giving her boyfriend.

They were the first guess there, everyone liked to arrive "fashionably late", as they would say, in reality they could find the place, due to a lack of street lights. The only people there at first, was Nicki rose or Nora rose, but she hated Nora so she called herself Nicki, and Laura and liberty rose who seemed to be at the party by default.

More and more people eventually showed up, pretty much all the pops and preps, everyone Sanny despised in a nutshell. It was weird though, they were all Scott's best friends. It was true that Scott and Sanny were from completely different worlds, it was shocking they dated at all.

He was the best football player, out of all the sophomores and juniors combined; she kept to herself and would rather read a book, than party. He was a playboy, she was a good girl. It was kind of unexplainable.

He was afraid of ghost, she was a ghost. I guess the craziness started, on a field trip on July 2nd. Amity Park had one museum, and it covered just about everything, that all museums did. It covered everything from slavery to dinosaurs, to the holocaust to ancient civilizations.

They were on a class field trip, and it was time to see the only exhibit on the second floor, it was the biggest exhibit, in the whole museum. The exhibit about ghost. Bye some chance meeting, they both ended up on the elevator, on to have it get stuck.

They were stuck in there for a good 8 hours, with no cell phones that were charged, no games, no nothing, but each other. It was a weird experience, to say the least.

* * *

**Flashback**

_Sanny is slumped against the elevator wall, and Scott is in the same position, on the opposite side, of the elevator._

Sanny: what time is it now?

_Stated the ghost girl dryly, as the prep stuck in the metal contraption with her, checked his watch._

Scott: it's four fifteen; we have been in here for exactly, 3 hours and 21 minutes.

_Both parties groaned, as they began to panic, that they may never get out._

Sanny: okay I can't take this anymore; we have to get the fuck out of here!

_The girl stated in an irate manor, as she stood up and begins another wall pounding session. The boy stuck in here presence, smirked at her and began to snicker. This had to have been, the 5__th__ time she had done this._

Scott; ya know, not that you care, but this isn't a walk in the park for me either.

_Said Goth scoffed, and gave a cynical laugh, how dare he she began to think._

Sanny: yeah I'm sure you're missing, a tonsil hockey round, with harem girl number 50.

Scott: something like that.

Sanny; cute well I on the other hand, have homework, and a family that's worried about me. So you can smirk and act like a tool all you want, but I'm trying to get out of here, you're highness. So I'd appreciate if you'd get off your pompous ass, and do something.

Scott: now come on, my ass cant possibly be that pompous.

_He said stand up and gesturing to his rear end, as if daring her to check it._

Sanny: well if the shoe fits, Cinderella.

Scott: just to point out, you're the one working.

_The prep stated re Applying his smirk, that the latter wished, she could smack off his lips._

Sanny: yeah but the difference is, I'm not nice.

Sanny: why are you, such an ass hole anyway?

_At this the boy, surprisingly smiled as if he had been waiting for her, to ask the much to the latter's surprise he did._

Scott: maybe I'd be a little nicer, if I didn't have the whole school on my ass. I have to win or everyone's mad, my dad, my friends, and the scholarship advisors. It's like—

Sanny: the weight of the world, rest on your shoulders.

Scott: maybe were not so different, after all.

_The jock stated ,as he closed the gap between them by, capturing the girl before him lips. Shocking both him and herself, the young girl didn't pull away, but rather she kissed back. Once they both had to come up for air, the girl finally spoke._

Sanny: yeah maybe not.

_She stated as she kissed him again._

* * *

**Over looker's pov**

That moment had begun the bud of their strange romance. Later on that day he would ask her out, and she would say yes. From that point things started to heat up, the fact that they were from two different worlds was forgotten.

For the first time in his life, Scott Dillain actually had a girlfriend. Well a girlfriend that he was faithful two, and they were going in a good direction, for a good little while. That was until things went south, and it seemed as if from that point on, things got worst instead of better.

The night of the party, should have been a real red flag for Sanny. Of course being blinded by what thought was love; she saw no flaw in the night. From the moment the party had started, things had already begun to go awry.

As soon as the drinks were brought out, Scott jumped right in on the festivities. It was as if he wasn't even at a party, he just sat there next to Sanny, doing nothing but drink. Every now and then she would try and get her boyfriend, to dance or talk or do something other, ruin his liver.

Alas he was stubborn, and by its 6th round of beer, he finally did something, much to Sanny's digression. She apparently choose the wrong moment to, step into the ladies room. For when she came out, things went straight to hell.

* * *

**Dialouge**

_Sanny entering back from the bathroom, only to find her boyfriend on the kitchen counter, making a fool of himself_

Scott: okay errrvery body immm gooonaa do some karaoke, whooooo!

_Then Scott notices Sanny…_

Scott: okay there's my girlfriend, and I'm gonna dedicate this song to her.

**(a/n: hey so I do not own making love faces by trey songs)**

When I met you woman  
I couldn't help but notice a face so beautiful  
now imagine, the faces you'd make if we ever made love

_Sanny was horrified, once she realized what her elebreated boyfriend was singing, and proceeded to get him to stop._

Sanny: no Scott, stop please stop! Get off the table

Scott: baby I know you're just jealous, because I'm such a good singer. Just let me finish…

_Completely ignoring her pleas for him to stop, the young jock continues singing. This prompted Maya, and her friends to begin giggling. Sanny's face begin to heat up, as her vision became red and her eyes flashed green_

Scott: okay I forgot the next verse

_He said has a drunken belch come out, and several cameras were on videotaping the schools golden boy. Sanny decided she had heard enough, and tears were threatening to spill over, so she ran as quickly as she could to the bathroom. _

_Once there she began splashing water on her face, and trying to block out her boyfriend's off key singing._

**Back at the party**

_Maya decided, that she would make the already embarrassed, and mortified Sanny's life way worst._

Maya: Sanny's a slut, Sanny's a slut…

_The ice queen continued to chant and soon she was joined by the majority, of the party guest. Soon enough the wasted Scott passed out on the once regrouped came out of the restroom, her eyes were red and puffy and her face was ashen white._

_The cruel party guest began to chant as Sanny rushed to her boyfriend's aid, and proceeded to carry or drag him out, of the apartment and down to the car. Once she got him inside the car, which took a while mind you, she began to ponder her next move._

_She decided she only had one option, she couldn't take him home, and she sure as fuck couldn't take him to her place. So she called the only person, who always had her back. She pulled out her phone, and dialed the number. After a few rings, the phone was answered, by a tired voice._

Sanny: hi Luke.

_Once she explained the situation to her, not so secret wish she could lover, her told her to bring him over, and he'd hide him until morning. After some resisting he finally got her to agree, he was really the only person, who could do that to her._

_With the new found news she headed over to the grey house hold, and helped Luke drag Scott, into the house. She promised she'd be back by morning, but until then she drove Scott's truck to her house._

* * *

**Over looker's pov**

After a restless night of no sleep, the girl brushed her teeth and combed her bedhead. She had no need to get dressed, because she never changed out of her party clothes. She put on some lavender scented chap stick and some eyeliner, and headed out.

Once at the grey home, she rang the doorbell, only to have it answered by and angry looking Valerie.

**Dialouge**

_Valerie stood at the door in a scarlet bathrobe, and a due rag over her hair._

Valerie: what do you want sanny?

Sanny: uh well, I just

Valerie: the truth, you don't come to my house in the wee, hours of the morning for anything less, than the truth.

Sanny: I, my boyfriend needed a place, to stay for the night.

Valerie: well this damn sure, aint the holiday inn. Look I need you and your family to stay away from us, your brother has already taken my only daughter—

_Luke emerges ,from the stairs and cuts her off._

Luke: mom you know suz, left on her own free will. Let sanny in!

Valerie: I dare you to talk to me like that! I your mother damnit, I've done nothing but be there for you since I was fucking 16, you don't see your daddy around her do you!

Luke: YOU DON'T DARE, BRING THAT FUCKER UP!

_Leaving from her post at the door, Valerie slowly walks over to her sons spot, and claps him across the face._

Valerie: raise your voice at me, raise it damnit I dare you do it! What you're gonna disrespect me because of this bitch!

Sanny: Luke I should just go!

Valerie: no bitch your woman enough, to turn my home into a motel, but you can't handle some yelling.

Luke: STOP TALKING TO HER LIKE THAT! You know what I, have been her for you, I've but up with your shit, your bitterness, your overworking, your bitching, but this is crossing the line mom.

Valerie: Luke

_The woman said breathlessly clutching her chest._

Luke: NO MOM LET ME FUC-

_Before the boy could finish his sentence, his mother fell to the ground, and was unconscious._

Sanny: holy shit! Miss grey can you hear me!

_She stated crouching down next to the woman, and checking her pulse, which was thankfully still beating._

Sanny: she's okay, her pulse is still beating. I'll go call 911.

Luke: oh my god, what have I done!

_Sanny pulled out her phone, and begin to call, 911_

Sanny: we have a woman, she's passed out… yes her pulse is okay… 9182 mulberry lane…okay thank you.

_The phone was hung up, as Sanny turned to her companion, and noticed the unshed tears in his eyes._

Sanny: Luke she'll be fine!

Luke: how do you know!

Sanny: you'll have to trust me Luke, you just will.

Luke: you know I do.

_Just like that the pair just, stood in silence looking each other in the eyes, giving off invisible comfort. The paramedics showed up, in a matter of two minutes. Everything seemed to move in slow motion, as they put Valerie on a stretcher, and Luke in the ambulance cart, with his mother._

_Sanny proceeded, to get back in Scott's car and follow the pair to the hospital._

_Soon enough each party was at, the hospital. Valerie was put in a room and both Sanny and Luke were left to the waiting room._

Luke: you didn't have—

Sanny: I know, I wanted to.

_That was all the Goth had time to say, before the doctor came in and interrupted._

Dr. Harvey: hi I'm dr. Harvey I'm going to be, taking care of your mother during her stay.

Luke: hey come on Sanny—

Dr. Harvey: I'm sorry sir just you.

Luke: is she up.

Dr. Harvey: yes, for 5 minutes now.

_With that the doctor led, Luke and himself to Valerie's room. Once inside he directed Luke to the visitor's chair, and once Luke sat down, he left._

Luke: mom I'm so sorry.

Valerie: don't be, I was wrong. Let me speak Luke. I know what's wrong with me, not because the doctor told me, but because I've always known.

Luke: I don't understand.

Valerie: well I was born dead; I was what the doctors call a still born. So my mom went to a doctor down south, kind of like voodoo or something like that. She knew a man who could perform these surgeries, they were dangerous but they worked. She carried my dead body around like there was nothing wrong with me, she held me sung to me.

Anyway, she went to see the man he said that he could bring me to life, but he needed something, half of my mother's heart.

Luke: half, what was that gonna do?

Valerie: my dad called the man a crazy son of a bitch, and left. But after a night of thinking, my mother agreed to do it. Basically he took have of her heart and reshaped it, into a heart for me. He reshaped her half, into a new smaller heart for her.

She died at exactly 36 years old; the operation didn't save me it brought me time, times up, times up.

Luke: no, it can't be

Valerie: on my 37th birthday, time will be up. I've been acting so evil towards everyone, and I am truly sorry. I see things in a very different light now. I love you and Suz, and I know how you feel about Sanny, and I know she feels the same way.

Luke: mom I can't believe…

_The boy said has he cut himself off, and let alone tear fall down his cheek. He couldn't take much more of the sad scene, so he got up and left the room._

* * *

**Back in the waiting room**

Luke: you wanna take a walk.

Sanny: yeah I'd like that.

_Just like that, the pair begun walking._

* * *

**Meanwhile**

_Grim and peter are riding through the city on, peters motor cycle._

Grim: peter, you're going so fast, I think I just got a bug in my mouth.

Peter: what's that you want me to go faster?

_The boy stated with a smirk while looking back at her, loosing contact with the road._

Grim: look at the road smartass!

Peter: what was that kiss you on your mouth, okay I'd love to.

_Said the rebel as he chuckled and proceeded to do the dead, right before he lost control of the, handles and hit two people._

Grim: holy shit, peter you just hit two people!

Peter: oh my god, stay right here, let me make sure they're okay.

_With that peter, got off the bike to make sure the pair was okay. When he got close enough to the scene, he was horrified; the only words he was able to check out were…_

Peter: grim you might want to check this out!

Grim: why

_She stated, getting off the bike as she herself, was horrified a t the people before her._

Grim: holy shit you ass, you hit Luke and my fucking sister!

Peter: what the hell, are we gonna do, we can't call the cops!

Grim: no shit Sherlock let me think, alright you take the bike and get out of her, and I'll pretend I'm an innocent bystander, who didn't get the license plate.

Peter: I won't leave you grim!

_So the pair came up with another plan. They decided to call the police and bail before the cops could, get there and then "miraculously" show up at the hospital. So that's just what they did. Once they were at the hospital they waited for Sanny, and look to show up. Luckily, no one was in a body bag._

_Once both Luke and Sanny were checked into the hospital, grim decided to check on Sanny, while peter checked on Luke._

* * *

**Sanny's hospital room**

_Grim enters as Sanny lies in the bed._

Grim: Sanny you up!

Sanny: yeah, I'm alright where Luke is!

Grim: he's in another room. You didn't tell them anything, about the people who hit you right.

Sanny: not yet, but those reckless basters are gonna pay, especially if Luke's not okay.

Grim: I have a confession to make. It was me and my boyfriend peter who hit you.

Sanny: what! You have a boyfriend, old enough to ride a motor bike!

Grim: well he's not exactly old enough.

Sanny: oh great, so you're not dating an older guy, but your dating a delinquent!

Grim: I like him, I mean I really do.

Sanny: grim don't fall for this guy.

Grim: why, because you think, it will end up like you and Scott did.

Sanny: this isn't even about him.

_A knock on the door interrupts Sanny's rebuttal and a middle aged nurse with a southern accent enters the room._

Luann: well honey, I'm LuAnn and I got good, news one you boyfriends okay, he sure is a good one jumping in front, of a motor bike, to save you from the big hit. The next piece of good news is, that you only got a broken ankle, and your boyfriend got away with a few crushed ribs.

The best part is though; your little one is fine healthy heartbeat and everything.

Sanny and grim: WHAT!

Sanny: what do you mean little one!

Luann: your baby, of course.

Sanny: my what, I don't have a baby.

Luann; I'm sorry forgive me, I mean your fetus.

Sanny: you mean, I'm…

Luann: oh honey, you didn't know.

Sanny: oh my god, what am I gonna do.

Grim: mom and dad are gonna slaughter you, and then bring you back and slaughter you again, and then repeat it.

Sanny: you can't tell them you have to sister sworn, in blood.

Grim: I- alright, I'll keep your secret.

Sanny: get to bleeding, now.

_Sanny stated as she glowered at her younger sister, grim then proceeded to pull a pocket knife out of her jeans, and cut her hand so it bleed. Sanny reached her hand out, so grim could do the same to her._

_They both spat in their hands, and proceeded to shake_

Sanny and grim: sister I swear…

Grim: our life just got a whole lot more complicated.

Sanny: yeah well what else is new?

_Sanny stated as her sister's hands begun to glow green, as she healed her and the latter's hands. They both mentally prepared themselves for the near future, because __for now__ they were the only Fenton siblings._

_Soon Sanny let the news completely seep in, and began to break, in to relentless tears. Grim sensing her sisters pain, tried to soothe it, as she began to sing._

* * *

**(a/n: okay I do not own, lean on me bye bill withers.)**

Grim: Sometimes in our lives  
We all have pain  
We all have sorrow  
But if we are wise  
We know that there's always tomorrow

Lean on me, when you're not strong  
And I'll be your friend  
I'll help you carry on  
For it won't be long  
'Til I'm gonna need  
Somebody to lean on

Please swallow your pride  
If I have things you need to borrow  
For no one can fill those of your needs  
That you won't let show

_By this point Sanny, began to crack a smile, despite her emotional state, and put on a game face for her little sister. She knew if things went awry with peter, grim would need to lean on her. So Sanny began to sing along with her sister, and pretended for a little while that everything was gonna be okay._

sanny and grim: You just call on me brother, when you need a hand (Chorus)  
We all need somebody to lean on  
I just might have a problem that you'd understand  
We all need somebody to lean on

Second Verse  
Lean on me, when you're not strong  
And I'll be your friend  
I'll help you carry on  
For it won't be long  
'Til I'm gonna need  
Somebody to lean on

You just call on me brother, when you need a hand (Chorus)  
We all need somebody to lean on  
I just might have a problem that you'd understand  
We all need somebody to lean on

If there is a load you need to bear  
That you can't carry  
I'm right up the road  
I'll share your load  
If you just call me

Call me (if you need a friend)  
Call me (Call me)  
Call me (if you need a friend)  
Call me (if you ever need a friend)  
Call me (Call me)  
Call me  
Call me (if you need a friend)

Grim: lean on me.

Sanny: it wont be long, before you'll need someone to lean on.

Grim: I hope your wrong.

Sanny: me to.

_Unforchanatly the eldest sister was correct, very correct indeed._

**(a/n: well i know it took so long to update and i'm sorry well bye the way look out for my new story, we shall never part a sequel to back in the day:ember mclain)**


	16. masquerades

**A/n: hey guys welcome back to the price for Danny, I hope you enjoyed last chapter. Well I got to say I am super excited cause I just bought a Danny phantom action figure off of amazon, and I can't wait to get it. Anyway continuing on, I'm kind of have writer's block about Suz, and reaper, but I'll make it work.**

**Also just so you know there is more to the plot, than you guys think, it's not just second gen, and there issues, with life. That's part of it of course but there is more to it, than that. **

**Reread the chapter 12, the section where the gang, is picking reaper up from the holding cell. The officier warner bulls plays a bigger part in the story than you think. Also for another hint reread vlad's note in chapter 13, that's right before the scene when reaper is blinded.**

**If it's possible you guys, are going to hate Scott even more, in this chapter. I hope you guys don't think Luke is a Gary stu because that is not my intentions, he is supposed to be the guy who takes, a heart broken girl, and teaches her how to love again. Also I will stop doing the previously on… this is just because if you have forgotten what happened previously on, you can take the back button on your browser or, the previous button on ff, and remedy that.**

**So without further ado I give you, the long awaited**

**Chapter 16: masquerades**

* * *

**Over looker's pov**

Life is a masquerade. Each and every one of us where masks, this is the nature of our society. From the time we are little, we are taught that, it's okay to keep some things to you. Were never exactly told, to what extent, however. Some masks you know you are wearing, you intentionally put them on, too obscure peoples view, of you truly are.

Some mask we were unintentionally, we can have them on and not even know it, in fact we can be fooled to believe, that are mask our who we are. Sometimes we can even be stuck somewhere in-between, a masquerade and reality. If we were the mask long enough, sometimes the line, between the mask and truth, is so blurred that you can't even tell the difference.

Once this happens, it begins… the corruption, the illusions, you become so much of a truth and so much of a lie, and you honestly can't tell the difference anymore. You can honestly loose, you're own self somewhere along you're long road, of deception.

Sometimes the mask you wear, will truly become who you are, you are and accent of who you tell yourself you are. You are somewhere in-between who you tell, you're self you are, who you pretend, to be and, who you really are.

Peter masters, knows this fact all too well, it damn near cost him the love of his life. It wasn't his fault to start with, but sometimes things just aren't that simple. Sometimes grey areas are extremely apparent. Peter lied, stole, and cheated, used, threated, hit, punched, and kicked, all his life. He was vlad's, son after all.

All that time he was living, the life that he knew he had to, the life of a rebel, of crime, he did it cause, he thought there was nothing else for him. He thought that was the life, he was met to live. He believed his only responsibility was, to protect his mother at all cost.

That was all he did, if he broke hearts, lied cheated, stole ,wronged, betrayed, double-crossed, or all of the above, he didn't care, as long as his mother was safe, in his eyes, he was doing what he was supposed to. When vlad offered him the deal, with grim, it didn't take him a second thought, to agree.

He had broken millions, of hearts before and he knew it, but that was before he laid eyes on her. It was before he, saw her, pale smooth face, her amethyst eyes. That was before he saw, the rebel in her soul, the way her eyes, flared when she was angry.

It was before he tasted, the plum, flavored gloss on her lips. This was way before he, left a hicky on her otherwise, blemish free skin. It was before he made love to her, not just her flesh, the very essence of her being. She had given everything to him, and in return for the first time, in his life he had given everything, to another person.

Yes when peter made that deal, it was before all these things. It was before; he fell deep, unbreakably in love, with grim raya Fenton. After the day, he opened up to her, when he for the first time, in his life, told a girl the truth, or even some version of it, things began to heat up.

When he saw her cry, for the second time, since that night, when she was begging him, to stay with, her and pursue their relationship, something changed inside him. He felt warmth, to the very essence of his core, he felt it, and the barrier of ice, he built around his heart, in had begun to melt.

It was still there, much like the rest of a rose after, the first petal falls. It was a step for the humanity, he ignored, it was the step toward, feelings he forgot, and he could feel. No matter how much he tried to prove against it, he was falling for her, very hard, and very fast. He needed her, like he needed air to breath; she breathed life into his dead soul.

She taught, him how to live, how to love, how to know what it's like to have a family, he taught her everything, he never knew he needed. She revived him, even though she annoyed the hell, out of him, he loved it, he loved being angry at her.

He loved the burning rage she brought out in him, he loved the way she made him feel like, fire. He loved to feel like fire, burning hard and deep, spreading plague everywhere it goes, everything it touched, turns to death, a horrible thing to see coming, something that most spew away.

Though there is always one person, to lay the logs down, and poke it a few times, with a stoke, and show the rest of us, show the non-believers, the beauty, that lies within. Peter masters, was that fire, that out of control, misunderstood fire, that most people believe should be put out.

Grim was that one girl, that believed in him, he believed that with a few logs, and a few pokes by the stoke, he could show the world, that even fire, murderous, hazardous fire, had a soft save me from the snow, wrath, that just truly beautiful.

Unfortunately, grim was and independent thinker, not all people felt the same way she did, not in the slightest. In fact her own, mother saw something off, about peter the moment, she laid eyes on the boy. So she did, what any mother lion, would do, she protected her cub.

Sam was a smart young woman, and wasn't easily read; she could read you like a book. She wasn't down for any okey doke, she knew all the tricks, and she wasn't the one, to be played with. This goes twice, when her loved owns were involved.

The very day, she saw peter in Grim's room she took immediate action, and made sure her young was safe. Not many knew how to reach, vlad and in all honestly no one really wanted to. Though she knew, she'd get his attention.

Of course the elder Fenton's didn't fight ghost anymore, but they had to do something with their day, so they still invented. There newest invention was like a messenger pigeon. They called it the Fenton robot pigeon. It was just as the name indicated a robot pigeon; all you had to do was, take the keypad on the device and type in a message, and the desired person.

The robot pigeon would do the rest. It was supposed to be used in case, of a kidnapping or, a ghost hiding out, or a human prisoner, being held in the ghost zone. In perfect convenience, Maddie had called that same morning saying, she needed to get the invention out of the house, it was making jack to lazy, when he needed the exercise.

She had just picked, it up from Fenton works, when she came back to the rude surprise of peter, in her daughter's room. After that little encounter, Sam went and got the, Fenton robot pigeon (F.R.P.). She then typed into it:

_If you have the guts meet me by the Danny phantom statue tonight, we have matters to discus._

_With all hate due,_

_A Fenton_

Then she presses the button that made the robot pigeon start flying to, where vlad's signature was.

* * *

**Over looker's pov**

Sooner or later all couples have there first, fight. Grim and peters happened, on the day of the motorcycle accident. It was as to be expected, when it was peter's fault, for trying to be a cocky little baster. Now he'd gotten not only his relationship, injured but his girlfriend's sister, and family friend.

He was in the dog house for sure, and when grim walked into lukes room, where peter was, he knew he was in serious trouble.

**Dialogue**

_Grim enters luke's room, and motions for peter to follow her out, and he scarely they are in the hallway outside, the door the shit hits the fan._

Grim: are you happy with yourself!

Peter: come on grim, I didn't mean to do it on purpose!

Grim: I lied to the police, for your reckless ass! You injured my sister for god sakes, and Luke's a brother to me!

Peter: grim I really do feel bad.

Grim: feel bad, my dad just got laid off and, now we have to a pay millions of medical bills. The police on gonna be on a while goose chase for a motorbike, that's never gonna show up. Don't you know someone else can go to jail for this, I gave them a description, of a green and read fifties motorbike!

Peter: why the hell did you do that!

Grim: did you want me to give them yours?

Peter: no grim, I'm sorry how can I make it up to you?

Grim: you can't! I have to go to something to- I mean with my sister, I'll call you later!

Peter: come on grim; don't be mad, at me.

Grim: oh don't worry; I'm not—because I'm furious!

Peter; fine, you know what, whatever! You want me to get on my knees and beg, well I'm not gonna!

_The boy screamed, as he turned to walk away, before his girlfriend caught his arm. she sighed heavily before she spoke._

Grim: look, peter I just ughh I'm not even mad. I just wanted you to be sorry, to you know understand, how much they mean to me, how you could have been killed to. How you will be killed, if you don't stop this, I won't always be with you, on the bike I mean.

_At this realization, the young boy cracked a smile, and did the very thing, he said he wouldn't. he got on his knees._

Peter: grim raya Fenton, I sincerely apologize for hitting your sister, and friend with my bike…

_The girl before him, helped him up off the ground, and jumped into his arms._

_With a near whisper against his ear she stated, _

Grim: you're the best peter, I can always, count on you.

_When those words hit, peter's ear, it felt like she had slapped, him with his own hand. she could always count on him, except for the fact that he had lied to her, about his first intentions. That fact he couldn't help, but he could set it right that very moment._

_He knew he had to try; grim finally put her back on the he took his opportunity, to make things right._

Peter: grim, there's something you don't know about me.

Grim: there's a lot, I don't know about you. Then again, there's a lot you don't know about me, either. It's okay to have secrets, sometimes they protect us.

_She stated, with a far off look, crossing over her features. Eventually peter, responding in a harsh whisper, barely loud enough, for his companion to hear._

Peter: and sometimes, they hurt the ones we love.

_At this, grim knew this was something big, not just a small little confession. What had he done? She began to wonder, through all the horrible possibilities. Had he cheated on her, was he moving, worse was it something he'd done in the past._

_Had he raped someone, they say it's a generational trait. It really got her thinking, how much did she really, know this man, she had all but fallen in love with. How much did she really know, the boy she called, her boyfriend._

_Was he hiding something, in the shadows, all along now she had to was a while of just pondering, and looking through is eyes, searching for something they would show. Finally she spoke._

Grim: what are you talking about?

* * *

**Over looker's pov**

He knew he was in too deep, now he hadn't thought this through. Apparently there was no going back, but then he remembered something his, dad had told him, during one of their few "conversations". His dad was an evil man, ruthless no morals, and no soul.

He had a brain, though he was very smart indeed. He remembered asking why, when he was about 11, he needed to know why, why he raped his mom. He needed to know why he terrorized people, why he was the way he was, just plain why.

The man he called, father but wasn't what his title suggested, and never could be, just let his lips, turn into a cruel, smile as he said, in that sick voice of his "some things, my boy, are better left unsaid" without saying anything else, he just flew off, leaving a bewildered and confused 11, year behind.

He remembered how he felt, that day; just to have all his answers taken away, with the blink of an eye. Of course he's later, read a book that told him, all the answers he had desperate for. It was written by none, other than his current and first, girlfriend's father.

That's a different story entirely, peter hadn't thought it through, and he had acted rashly, and risked everything. She was making him do things; he never would have done before. She was making him, loose his cool, gravel on his knees. She was making him, drop his mask, and making him want to tell the truth, for the first time in his life.

She was making him, act what he had tried to for he was, human. Sure he spent most of his time, in his human form, but he acted like a ghost. Majority he showed no, too little emotion, just a stoic expression, withheld his features, most of the time. He had little morality, and he never had a problem with it. Here she was though, making him tell the truth.

The ice built barrio around, his heart was melting, more and more, there was no stopping it. He had warmth, he had humanity, and he was acting it, and that scared him. It scared him to his core. For the sake of everything, included his confusion, He just got up and ran. He ran like there was a fire, no one else knew about.

Of course she would follow, but he was long gone, by the time she could reach the front door. For the first time, grim was truly distrusting of peter.

Once out of sight of the bystanders, peter changed into peter plasmius, and flew off to Fenton works. Once there he phased in, and phased down to the portal, luckily it was open. He just flew right in, and headed straight for the infamous, clock tower.

Soon enough, he could see it in the view, and he just flew to the core, of where he knew clockwork, would be. Instead he found, a beautiful woman, with blond hair, blue eyes and an angelic glow. Her black was turned, until she synced the young halfa's presence, and turned to face him.

* * *

**Dialogue**

_Clockwork enters the main part of the clock tower, as Elisabeth turns to address, peter._

Beth: hello peter, I've seen much about you.

_The ghostly woman said in, an angelic voice._

Clockwork: this is Elisabeth my wife, and keeper of balance, and you seek an memory erase, for grim raya Fenton.

_Clockwork stated showing no emotion, but atlas very calm._

Peter: yes, make it so she never met me.

_He stated sadly looking at the ground, in his heart he felt as if he was saving her. It would break his heart, but he was okay as long as she was happy._

Clockwork: are you sure, there is no guarantee, she will fall in love, with you the second time.

_He said changing back for a baby, with the same stoic expression, on his face._

Peter: as long as her heart doesn't get broken, I'm okay with the consequences, it's not good for her to be around, me.

_He said extremely determined, it shocked even himself to see, him so determined about his girls, feelings. Of course the master of time knew his decision would go awry, so he spoke._

Clockwork: you feel you bring danger, everywhere you go, correct.

_Of course the master, of time already knew the answer; he knew way more, as well. But he didn't want to, scare the young boy._

Peter: I know I bring danger, everywhere I go.

_Was the young boys sure answer, thought he couldn't show it, clockwork pitied the boy. Good and evil was always, at war with in him. It was the nature of him, it was his destiny, but it wasn't set in stone. Nothing ever is._

Clockwork: vlad masters had been bringing treachery and evil since before you were born, and he will continue you bring it, unless you remedy that. Something big is coming, and I can't tell you what, but you can't do it alone.

_With this new found information, peter began, to pale even in his, ghost form. This was something big, he didn't need to know all the details, to know it was wasn't just about the Fenton's or even the Foley's it was about, the world._

_Peter, choose his words, carefully before, he responded._

Peter: what can I do about it, Danny stopped him before, and he'll do it again.

_The boy stated, even though the statement, was more for him than the latter. He knew Danny was powerful, but he knew vlad, had the bitterness to fuel him. His father was the only one to strike fear in him._

Clockwork: peter, things are about to change, and it's big, you can stop evil.

_At this, the young boy furrowed his eyebrows, and begin to feel his anger rising._

Peter: do you realize who you're talking to! I'm not the hero, I'm not the villain either, I can't save people, and this isn't my job.

_He screamed his anger had gotten the best of him; it appeared, in reality, he needed to mask his indecision._

Clockwork: was it Daniel's, was it Samantha's, they were the ones with the power to stop evil, so they did. You have your own reasons, to do this peter. All your life your father has made your life miserable, you know how his mind works, how he thinks. You know what he is capable of.

Can you in good conscience, really let him win, even if it is to get revenge, you need to fight him, you need to stop him,

_At this peter stood still, flashes of his life blinking, by his eyes. He saw all that has been and all that he has suffered, though. He remembered all that vlad had done, even before his time. He remembered his mother's horrifying story, of how he was conceived. With those memories, he knew without a doubt, his decision was made._

Peter: what must I do?

* * *

**Over looker's pov**

Sam Fenton, climbed out of her bed, with skill, careful not to wake her husband. She slipped on her clothes, and brushed her teeth, after making sure she didn't have a bedhead. Then she skillfully climbed out of, the master bedroom window.

A skill that she remembered from her childhood, very fondly. She shook those memories, from her head, and then was not the time, for a flashback. She mentally kicked herself for still not being over it. She hadn't seen her father, for nearly 17 years, he'd never even seen his grandchildren.

He mother in her warped, since of mind loved her, but she never could be what she needed. To that day Sam, wondered, if they ever thought about her, If she every crossed there mind. She hated herself for still caring, but she knew she did.

She knew she always would, they were here biological parent, they shared her blood, and she loved them. There was no regret; she'd do all she did over again, and make the same mistakes, and learn from them over again. She'd be who she was over again, but still she loved them.

She had two sets, of parents which is rare from a marriage, but what in her life had ever been normal. Jack and Maddie had known her, since the day Danny brought her and tucker to his, house after the first day of preschool.

She loved them; they were always, more of parents to her, than her own anyway. She was always the black sheep, her and her grandmother Ida. They were always, the lucid ones, the ones who were just so misunderstood. Ida knew even before she did, that her and Danny would marry, and have beautiful children.

When the woman took, her last breath, Sam had felt like she was, taking the same breath with her. Of course that's when the rough times started, that's when she truly needed someone to lean on, and Danny was always there. He stopped her from, the suicide he stopped, her from the smoking habit she picked, up, he stopped her, from losing her mind.

He made her whole again, her broken spirit was made, new because she knew, that he could never replace Ida, but that he was what Ida wanted for her, and that he was what she wanted for herself. So even though, it took her a while. She overcame her struggles, she quit her smoking, and she stopped her cutting, and stopped trying to kill herself.

He filled the whole that the unhealthy tactics she was trying, were trying to fill. He fixed her when she was broken, he wasn't just the hero, of the world, and he was his hero. He was her ever shining light, even in her darkest hour.

He was the only one, she truly take her mask completely off for. She let the sweet and somber memories, passed through her head, as she ran, using her super speed to avoid being recognized. Soon enough she was at her destination, and waited for the evil man, she was sure would show.

She sat down on the base of the statue, and waited patenly. Soon enough just as, she expected she could make out his glowing red eyes, in the sky reflecting, menacingly off the moonlight. When he touched down on the ground, a look of surprise crossed his features.

* * *

**Dialogue**

_Vlad stares nervously at Sam, afraid of what the mama cub will do._

Sam: surprised, were you expecting my husband.

Vlad: well I have to say, this is a surprise. To what do I owe this pleasure Samantha?

_The elder man stated, trying to mask his underlined fear. Sam just smirked before she continued._

Sam: well I just noticed two things, is all. I'll tell you right now, vlad that you should be more scared of me, than you already are.

Vlad: I'm not scared of a pathetic human, no matter how many ghost, she's helped her mighty husband take down.

_He said still smirking, knowing he was picking at her inferiority complex. She just stayed in the same position, like she knew something vlad didn't._ _She did, of course but of course vlad didn't know that, yet._

Sam: have you ever watched the animal channel, vlad?

_Like expected a look of confusion, fell across his features. He knew surely, she hadn't brought him, all the way, there to discuss, animals. Then again, the girl had never really, thought as others did._

Vlad: yes, I have.

_Was the only words, the man could muster up, out of his confusion._

Sam: good, then you know what a mother; will do to protect her young. I know two things vlad; two things are all I need to know. One is that you are planning, something very big, and two, Tramess is not a valid surname.

_She stated with an all knowing smirk, she loved having the upper this he gasped, peter was supposed to stay out of sight. After the initial shock, of the matter Vladimir masters worded his rebuttal._

Vlad: ahhhh now I see what Daniel likes about you so. You're a smart one, unfortunately you have no proof. You'll look like a crazy woman, claiming crazy accusations. If this is all you called, me hear for, I must get going.

_He stated, with the smirk clear on his lips, as he reached in his cape, retrieving the robot, pigeon, and throwing it on the ground, next to her._

Vlad: I thought you might me, wanting that back.

_At this, Sam ran over to him, at an unnatural speed, and used her super strength, to grab him, by the throat, and pin him up against the wall, of the statue._

Sam: not so fast, big boy. You see, there's something you don't know about me,

_Her voice hushed to a low, electrifying whisper._

Sam: I'm a vampire, now don't worry, I don't bite, oh well only a little. Listen to me, and listen good, you keep your son, away from my family.

_He gave a chuckle, it was cold hearted and deep from his this Sam, punched him in the nose, making sure to bang, his head against the cold metal, of the statue. Then she let out a slightly different laugh of her, own._

Vlad: oh Samantha, I'm terrified, so I'm supposing you're going, to suck out all my blood, and then what.

_She remained silent, but banged him against the statue, once more, before she chuckled again._

Sam: oh give me some credit, after all you've done, to me, to my husband, my friends and family, this town, and even the world, you think I'd let you get off that easy. You don't deserve to die, you're too worthless for that. You deserve to wish you were dead.

_The young woman stated, her eyes turning blood red, as she bore into the man eyes, who had caused her and her counterparts, grief for so long. she breathed deeply as her eyes, flashed back to amethyst._

Vlad: and how are you going to, succeed in such, motions.

_She glowered at him, once more as she slammed his head, into the statue once more, and then released his neck._

Sam: oh don't worry, I'll figure something out, that's a promise. Just so you know, I'm game and I'm ready to play. You got away with check last time, but this time, we won't be so lenient.

Vlad: just so you know, I hold all the pieces, and this game, I've been ready for, since you were 14.

_With that he gave, her one more look at his, smirk before he took off to the sky. Leaving the young, mother in her thoughts. She slowly got up, from the cold metal, she was seated upon. Her thoughts once again begin to drift, to her previous thoughts, before her meeting, with the world first halfa._

_Once again, she found herself wondering, if they ever thought about her, wondered about how she was. She wondered if they cared, had they forgotten, or had they never cared. What hurt the most, was not the fact they had abandoned her, it was the fact that no one she knew, knew this type of agony._

_To want to hate them so bad, but can because of the blood they shared. To not be able to pick up the phone, and say a kind hello. To not be able to see her childhood, home, to be completely neglected. She had jack, and Maddie, and she loved them she was grateful for them, they treated her, like one of their own._

_Nothing could ever, replace her parents nothing could ever fill the void, in her heart. She thought about it often, she cried about it often, but for the sake of everyone around her, she wore her mask. She pretended as if it were okay, with it but in reality she was far from._

_Her son was missing, her youngest daughter was dating, vlad's son and something was going, with Sanny that no one could describe. Well of course it was because she was, with child but Sam would know that for a while._

_Sam begin to walk back home, at normal speed. She was calmly enjoying, her walk as her thoughts, keep wandering to her parents._

* * *

**(a/n: hey okay I don't not own this song, this is think of me, from phantom of the opera, copy right to Andrew Lloyd Webber)**

* * *

Sam: Think of me  
think of me fondly, when  
we've said goodbye  
remember me  
once in a while, please  
promise me you'll try

When you find,  
that once again you long  
to take your heart back,  
and be free  
if you ever find a moment,  
spare a thought for me

We never said  
our love was evergreen  
or as unchanging as the sea...  
but if you can still remember,  
stop and think of me

Think of all the things  
we've shared and seen,  
don't think about the things  
which might have been

Think of me  
think of me waking, silent  
and resigned...  
imagine me, trying too hard to  
put you from my mind...

Recall those days,  
look back on all those times,  
think of the things  
we'll never do...  
there will never be a day when  
I won't think of you

We never said  
our love was evergreen  
or as unchanging as the sea...  
but please promise me,  
that sometimes  
you will think of me

_The young woman finished before climbing back into her bedroom, window. Her husband was sitting up waiting for her, when she stepped in._

Danny: where have you been?

_He asked curiously, with a slight hint of worry, in her voice. She responded by, sitting on the bed, with her life time companion._

Sam: do you really wanna know?

_She asked maliciously, rising and eyebrow, he simply nodded not knowing, what else to response, she pulled out the robot chicken, and then answered the question._

Sam: well I, sent a message to vlad, and had him meet me, your statue. I know it's dangerous, but grim is in danger, she's dating vlad's son.

_At this, Danny's face lite up with rage, he had heard enough, not only was grim dating, but vlad's son, this was unacceptable._

Danny: grim is dating!

_Sam then glowered at her husband, in pure shock._

Sam: that's what you got; vlad is planning to finish what he started, 22 years ago. He's planning to take over the earth; he has people on his, side all over the nation.

Danny: how do you know that?

Sam: well, jazz had a vision, she called about this morning, and she said it was about vlad's army. There were police officers, doctors, lawyers, government officials, teenagers, nurses, gangsters, every type of person you can think of. There all betraying the world, for exchange for their own worthless lives.

_Danny looked at her, with even more anger in his eyes, how all those people, people put their trust in, could betray, the citizens, to save their own asses._

Danny: shit her visions haven't been wrong yet. We got to take actions immediately, we got to find the sell outs, and nail em. If I know vlad, he's already one step ahead.

_A stern look fell across the features, of each of their faces, as they knew what they had to do. But of course Danny, would state it aloud, anyway._

Danny: we got to see clockwork, soon as possible.

Sam: well our lives, just got a lot more complicated.

_Of course as it would, fall they'd be unaware, of the malicious red eyes, watching the, in the dark._

* * *

**Over looker's pov**

It wasn't just individual anymore, everyone was connected, and nothing was had it seemed. Who could be trusted and who, couldn't the line between the two, was getting more smudged by the minute. a war preparation, was in midst, of course the fact was unbeknownst, to the citizens of the world.

The oncoming threat was approaching quickly, and things were going awry fast. The people who, didn't know of the war, were happy. I suppose ignorance truly is bliss. There was the case of Suz, and reaper, who of course knew of the war.

So ignorance truly was bliss, because Suz and reaper were truly happy. That was until the appearance of 3 girls, who had joined reaper's harem. Tristan 13, Delilah spectra, and ashes McLain, three girls, who much like their mother's just wanted to, have fun.

What was more fun than, pissing off the only human resident of the ghost zone, in the eyes of the daughters, of ember, spectra, and kitty, nothing could be more fun. This aside from screwing around, with their little half ghost friend, reaper Fenton.

Suz was never one, to stand aside and keep her mouth shut, one of her attributes, undoubtedly from her mother. The green eyed monster always, hit grey women hard. It was like lighting, and once it was there, there was gonna be a storm.

It had never been smooth sailing, in the relationship of Suz, and reaper. It was always, rather argumentative, but secretly the arguments, weren't really that at all, it was just a reflection of each parties, pigheadedness. It had been quite some time since the pair had had an agreement, especially of this proportion.

That was saying something for two 13 year olds. Like all people Suz had a mask of her own, she pretended not to care, about seeing reaper with those other women. In reality it was eating away at her, leading her to a bad place.

It was in laments terms killing her, plunging a knife into her heart, and twisting it. She hated it, with an undying passion. The pair had been, in the ghost zone, and running from the earth law enforcement, for exactly 2 months, before she just had it.

Night after night he'd bring a girl in, it got to the point where it was, infuriating, and inconvenient. The girls would take up time in the bathroom, preventing Suz from using her stuff. They would eat up the food that was already limited.

It was extremely hard to find, human food in the ghost zone. She had had the last straw when she caught, ashes wearing her clothes. The girl had not only worn them, but she had styled them to her liking. This was achieved by her, shredded them to make, some kind of fashion statement.

That was the straw that broke the camel's back. The fat lady had sung, and Elvis had left the building, along with Suz's patience. She had had it, ashes were always the worst, she would swear the three girls, and did this stuff on purpose.

Once miss suzette grey, found ashes McLain in her, room with her clothes on, she officially lost, it. It was official, there was going to be a catfight.

* * *

**Dialogue**

_Suz walks into her room to find ashes, wearing a shredded up version, of her favorite jeans and sweater._

Suz: ashes, what the hell did you do! Those are my fucking clothes, you- you destroyed them. I've tried to be nice, and calm and cool and collected. You three have used my shower, my lotion , my deodorant, and ate my food, you guys don't even need to eat ! Now you miss little McLain have cut up my favorite outfit, I'm so angry, it you weren't already dead, I'd kill you.

_The ghostly girl just gave a chuckle, and smirked sardonically, then proceeded to move closer to the human before her. She nonchalantly, frowned and began a few more sarcastic remarks._

Ashes: aww take a chill pill, baby pop there just clothes.

_Suzette grey, had had it they had no respect for, her those clothes were her, favorite but importantly, they were hers ashes, had no right to touch them. Suz looked as if her veins were ready to pop, steam was rising from her ears, and her face was steaming red._

Suz: those were a gift, from my father, the last thing I ever received from him, before he forgot about me, you have no right!

_Ashes waited a few moments, before responding, just taking in the angered girl before her. She loved it, what was better than to get a rise, out of Suz. It made her, and her friend's day's fun. Ashes, Tristan and Delilah weren't evil, well Delilah was a little on the evil side, but all in all the three girls weren't so bad. They wanted to have a little fun._

_Ashes, keep her sardonic smirk on, for a little while, and Suz just continued, to glower at the girl before her._

Ashes: you act like I did it on purpose, reaper said to make ourselves at home.

_The girl said feigning innocence, when she knew full well she did, do it just to spite Suz. She knew the latter knew it as well, which made playing innocent, all the more fun. Reaper Tristan and Delilah took this fine, time to wake up, and walk in on the argument._

_It only took a few minutes, of yelling to wake up the still tired ghost, and soon enough, Tristan Delilah and reaper, were standing in the doorway._

Reaper: hey what's going on, its way too early for this?

_Suz glowered at the boy, and then turned her rage on him, he begin to think his mom was right when she told him "hell hath no fury like a woman scorned"._

Suz: no you're way too hung over for this. How can you continue to be so stupid! This is the reason you're a wanted man, in the human realm! You never think before, you do things reaper ever!

_Of course Tristan would take this moment to speak, and make things a million times worse._

Tristan: hey grey chill, I don't why, you're tripping like this early, but it's so not cool.

_That statement only made, the human girl angrier than she already was. How dare she, even pretend to, not know what was going on, knowing Tristan it was probably, her idea._

Suz: oh you don't, huh. Let me inform you, you're friend over here, as not only put on my clothes, but she as styled them, and by style them I mean, shredded them!

The girl screamed at the top of her lungs. As fate would have it, reaper would open his mouth again.

Reaper: come on Suz, I'm sure ashes didn't do it on purpose.

_Suz's anger turned to pure hurt, she couldn't believe, that he had taken their side on the matter. She was officially, hurt, and it stung really badly._

Suz: you've known me since, the crib. How the fuck can you take the side of girls, who met only 1 month ago. This just plain hurts reaper.

_Upon seeing Suz's reaction, he knew his attempt to put the situation, at ease with no one getting hurt, had gone horribly awry. It had gone completely the opposite, of how he wanted it to, now Suz was mad at him. This wasn't there first fight, but this one stung, really bad._

_He knew he could remedy the situation, with a simple "I'm sorry", no he would have to prove it were true, by his actions. That's just what he set out to do._

* * *

**Over looker's pov**

Sanny's life had only begun to get bad; little did she know she hadn't hit rock, bottom just yet. The young fen ton was far from rock, bottom and she'd find that out later. After the realization at the hospital, she left to go, pick up Scott from Luke's house. They had some things to discuss.

She didn't say goodbye to Luke, she couldn't even face him right then. What would he think of her, he had nearly given his life for her that met something? She had to know, what Scott would make of all this, before she could even look Luke in the eye.

So once the nurse put her cast on, and gave her crutches, she was discharged. She wasted no time, hobbling to Scott's truck, and getting on her way to Luke's house. With all the commotion that had occurred, naturally the pair had left the door unlocked, so Sanny and easy access.

Once she arrived at, the grey house hold, she parked the truck in the drive way, and proceeded to go inside. She was greeted by a very irate Scott, sitting on the stairs.

* * *

**Dialogue**

_Scott sits on the stairs as, Sanny enter the house._

Scott: where the fuck have you been all day?

_The boy stated, in a gruff and harsh voice, Sanny was surprised by the treatment. She hadn't seen him angry before, he normally was calm, even stoic but never like this, not that she remembered at least. She begin to address her dilemma._

Sanny: listen Scott, we need to talk.

_The girl said this in and irate manor, she had no idea how to tell, Scott the news, it would probably send there already tipping relationship, over the edge. The funny thing was she wasn't sure, if it was such a bad thing anymore. Scott's angry expression never changes, he just kept glowering at her, with beady glazed over eyes, it was then that she realized he was drunk._

_He just sat there, for a while his eyes, showing no emotion as she stood in her spot, awkwardly, until she decided to answer his question, if only to prolong telling him the news._

Sanny: you're in the grey's house, you know Valerie grey, she works with my grandparents, on weapons sometimes, for the government. This is her house, her daughter and her son, are family friends of ours, I brought you here last night, because you got drunk and passed out.

This morning I came to pick you, up but Mrs. Grey had a heart attack, so we had to take her to emergency. Her son and I , Luke and I took a walk and we were hit by a motorcycle. I was discharged, and that's why I have a cast. I was lucky, Luke threw himself in front of the motor bike, and he got his ribs broken.

_Scott had listened to the story, his emotions not changing; he just sat there stoically and didn't speak for a few minutes, after Sanny finished her story._

Scott: what do we need to talk about?

_His emotion still not, changing as he spoke, he still glowered at her, as if to tell her she better answer._

Sanny: I'm well uh

_He cut her off, still very irate; he wasn't in the mood for beating around the bush. He wanted straight cold facts._

Sanny: pregnant, I'm pregnant, with your child. When they took my blood at the hospital, it was revealed.

_The girl stated one notch away from, having a seizer her, face was red her palms, were sweeting and she, was shaking. Shockley Scott's his expression still was unchanging, Sanny didn't know what to make of it, he just sat there, as if he were being forced to watch an education, video in school. Finally he spoke, something Sanny wasn't expecting._

Scott: are you really that desperate, Sanny? I mean come on, you said you wanted to work it out, this isn't helping.

_She was shocked; he thought she was lying, that she wasn't even pregnant. Did Scott really think she was that, desperate, to pretend she was pregnant, to joke about human life. Sanny stayed quiet, and looked straight into his eyes, for the first time his face showed emotion._

_It was anger._

Scott: you're that stupid, how you can be so stupid, do you know I have scholarships on the line, my parents will kill me.

_The boy screamed so loud, Sanny was sure the people in china, could hear him. It made her even madder, how dare he call her stupid, like this was her fault. If anything it was his, the whole ordeal, was his idea. He asked her, to do the dead with him, not the other way around._

_He is the one who assured her, they didn't need protection that he'd pull out in time. She was amazed at his gull, blaming her, for this after she had to, have the baby, stretch her figure, be looked at funny, and how dare he. Soon her expression turned into a glower, she was mad offended, and all of the above._

Sanny: are you serious! This whole thing was your idea, now you want to run away, now you want to quit! You asked me out, you asked me to do what we did, all of this are you! You have the gull to tell me, that I'm stupid, that I'm ruining your life. What about me, I have to carry the baby, I have to give up my figure, I have to have people look at me funny. Your ego is unbelievable!

_The girl screamed even louder than her boyfriend, had moments before, it appeared as if their relationship is coming to an end. Scott took a deep breath, and asked a question Sanny, was shocked by._

Scott: what do you propose we do?

_The girl before, was rather taken aback, just moments, before he wanted it his way or the highway, now he was asking her, for the rules. He had said it, and that was all that mattered, so she told him, what she proposed._

Sanny: I want to keep, the baby, and raise her abortion, is out of the question, I can't do it. I'll regret adoption later, on and I know it. So I will take my responsibility, and raise my child.

_The boy's anger came back, and he felt as if he was seeing red. How dare she say, she wouldn't get an abortion, or even consider adoption. He couldn't throw his scholarship away, least he has to listen to his parents mouths. He had made his decision._

Scott: how dare you try to decide, my life for me! You are clearly ready for this; you have no fear in your eyes. You are practically an over grown adult! I just, Sanny shit, Sanny I didn't want this to happen, I dint want us to get here. I

_The girl had heard enough, she'd be damned, if she'd let him see her tears. She cut him off before his could say more, by simply hand him his keys._

Sanny: I get it okay, just go.

_The girl said, in barely a whisper, he palms still sweaty, and her body still shaking. Scott knew the hint, and kissed her on the cheek and left without another word. The tears, had been building up in the young girls eye's and as soon as she, heard the door close, with a click, she let them fall onto her pale cheeks_

_He had kissed her, but it felt like he had slapped, her emotionally he had. He had made his choice, to end their relationship. He got scared and ran, he made a selfish decision, and it hurt her so bad. She had always been there for him. _

_She had been patient with him; she had dragged his, drunken unconscious ass, out of a party, and kept him from getting in trouble. She had put all she had, into the relationship, only to be emotionally slapped, it was devastating, and it hurt, it burned so bad._

_She had been faithful, she had thought she had fallen, in love with the boy, but in reality she had fallen in love, with the idea of being in love. She had fallen in love, with the idea of being caressed, the idea of being made love to, she had fallen in love, with nothing more than an idea._

_She had self-consciously forced herself to believe, that this would last forever, but even she knew it wasn't met to be. she knew deep down, that she was being led into a hole, that she allowed Scott to dig for her. She had let him, just walk all over her, and she knew this was the punishment._

_She knew this was her doing, and if she were to climb out of the coffin she had allowed him to put her in, it would be by her own doing. She had found, herself envying her, parents they had always, had each other, since before they were her age, and she was still just figuring the whole relationship, thing out._

_She was still finding herself, and if she were to truly succeed in finding herself, she would have to take off the mask she wore. Yes even the eldest Fenton sibling wore a mask, she pretended like she had all the answers. Much like her aunt before her, even if she was still a child herself, she pretended she was grown, just for the sake of her family._

_She would have to slowly realize that, she wasn't an adult, and that she didn't have all the answers, in fact how was she to answer, questions she herself was still wondering. She was stubborn, so it took, pain to realize this, she realized that he whole, she was in was a whole where her, mask were suffocated her, and it stung._

_She could barely breath, at the this realization, it was damn near killing her. She sat on the steps, and begins to try and catch her breath. The tears that had begun to slip down her face, had begun to flow like the rivers, they burned her checks as they feel, and they were slowly drowning her._

_Her voice was horse, and rasp, and she just couldn't take it, she just scream, loud and didn't care who heard, she screamed. She put all her feelings, into that scream,all her anger, bitterness rage, just all the pain that held her captive, she put it all in to that scream._

_Then she used the last, of her rasped voice, to sing._

* * *

**(a/n: okay I'm sure most of you know this song, if you grew up watching, Disney movies like I did, this is when it was you and me by high school musical. I know a lot of people dislike high school musical, but this song really fits, and I'm sorry if you don't like it. So here you go. I do not own obviously)**

* * *

It's funny when you find yourself  
Looking from the outside  
I'm standing here but all I want  
Is to be over there  
Why did I let myself believe  
Miracles could happen  
Cause now I have to pretend  
That I don't really care

I thought you were my fairytale  
A dream when I'm not sleeping  
A wish upon a star  
That's coming true  
But everybody else could tell  
That I confused my feelings with the truth  
When there was me and you

I swore I knew the melody  
That I heard you singing  
And when you smiled  
You made me feel  
Like I could sing along  
But then you went and changed the words  
Now my heart is empty  
I'm only left with used-to-be's  
Once upon a song

Now I know your not a fairytale  
And dreams were meant for sleeping  
And wishes on a star  
Just don't come true  
Cause now even I could tell  
That I confused my feelings with the truth  
Cause I liked the view and  
When there was me and you

I can't believe that  
I could be so blind  
It's like you were floating  
While I was falling  
And I didn't mind

Cause I liked the view  
Thought you felt it too  
When there was me and you

_It was right then she knew, things just got a million times worse, and she would have to do it all alone. She would have to build herself back up from the ground, and it would be painful, but she was strong, and she could do it._

_Even so, she continued to cry, and sobs wracked through her small, form as she mentally prepared herself, for the journey ahead. She knew she would make it somehow, but wearing the mask, sounded really good, at that point._

* * *

**Over lookers pov**

Sanny continued to cry, in the house of her longtime friend, she just sit there and let, the salty tears fall onto her cheeks, until there was none left. She just sat there with herself, and thought and thought, about what she would do, about Luke the next day.

Would she let things go unsaid like before he went away, or would she buff up and tell him how she really felt. Would he reject her, or would he feel the same way, she didn't was funny that way. She knew what she would do the next day, and she knew if she didn't, she would regret it for the rest for her life.

She slowly got up, and got off the stairs, as she went ghost, and flew to her house. Once she was there, she got into her bed, slowly drifting off and thinking about the following day.

**July 19****th**** 2030 3:30PM**

It had been an eventful day, for all three of the Fenton sibling. Grim was still completely baffled and hurt, about the events that took place with peter, the day before. She knew he had a lot of explaining to do, apparently so did he, that's why he didn't show up, the following day.

Suz and reaper had a normal day in the ghost zone. Well as normal as to teens running from earths, law enforcement can have in the ghost zone. Reaper went out and asked every one he knew about vlad's whereabouts' only to come up short again.

Suz spent her, day in a fit of jealousy and loneliness, she was beginning to regret her rash decision, but she knew she was in too deep, to turn back then. Whereas Sanny, was having the worst possible day of her life. 'She was greeted by the unwelcome sight, of Scott and Maya making out by the flagpole; she resisted the strong erg, to blast both of them with a ghost ray.

Of course she didn't do, it but rather walked pass them and went to class. All her periods, seemed a million times longer, because she not only was still recovering from morning sickness but, but the end of six period (Luke's class) couldn't come faster. Soon enough Luke's class ended, and it was time, for her to put her plain into action.

All her classmate's left and it was just Sanny, and Luke, although he was packing up. It was her time, to confess and she wasn't gonna miss it again.

* * *

**Flashback**

_Luke and Sanny sit in the waiting chairs, at the airport._

Luke: cheer up Sanny; I'm not going away forever.

_He said with a sad, and albeit regretful look in his eyes. His 18 year old self had no business liking a girl of 13, let alone falling for her. It was part of the reason he had chosen to leave, he wondered had she even hit puberty yet, his attraction to her was sick._

_Looking down a few inches from the bottom of her neck, he knew she had. He mentally scolded himself, for even looking there, he was 18 and illegal adult, and starting college, and she was 13, he almost had second thoughts about trying to get away from her, when he glanced into her tear filled, amethyst eyes._

_It was then and there, he realized he loved her; no he was in love with her. It was no breaking it, no shaking it he was undeniably in love with her. No matter her age, or the other things keeping them apart, he loved her._

Sanny: i- I want- need to tell you something.

_The young girl stated, in an out of character, small shy voice, she was about to confess, her feeling to a 18 year old man, at the mere age of 13, and hope it didn't matter._

Sanny: I well, we've known each other a long time, and I think somewhere along the line, and I've fallen in—

_In imperfect timing, the voice to announce Luke's flight went off._

Voice: flight 383 to Washington dc, now boarding.

_Sanny, face fell from anticipation and nervousness and pure sadness, as Luke gathered his carry on and kissed, Sanny on the check._

Luke: well that's my cue.

_The boy stated grimly, as he took one last look at his forbidden beloved, before he turned, around to the flight to his new life, away from her. He walked as slow as he could, as the realization that things were changing slowly sunk in._

_Sanny:_ Luke, I've fallen in sadness, because you're leaving. I'm extremely proud of you, and I wish you all the best.

_The young preteen said, in a down cast way, peter heard every word and the emotion behind it. He knew then wasn't the time, for confessions, and kiss faced goodbyes. Then was the time for him to part from her, and get his degree, and for her to stay home, and grow even more, than she already had._

_With a silent look out of both of their eyes, they both knew that then were not the time. They knew that if you loved something, you had to let it go, and if it came back to you, then it was met to be, and if it didn't, than it was never truly yours. So with that Luke, and Sanny said there final goodbyes._

Luke: thank you, this isn't a goodbye san; this is just a see you later.

Sanny: I just got the iPhone 20, so call me, and face time me, and face book to.

Luke: I will

Voice: flight 383 last call

_Once again both parties faces, fell as no more words were able to be spoken. Luke slowly bored his plane, as Sanny watched, with unspilled tears in her eyes. She watched as they closed the doors, and held her tears in place, as the plane began to skid slowly down the runway._

_Then at that moment, they began to fall, and that was the moment she knew, letting him go, without knowing was the worst decision, she could have ever made. alas it was far too late, but unbeknownst to her, a single tear slipped don Luke's eyes, has well, as he looked down at the ground, as it got further away._

* * *

**End of flashback**

**Over looker's pov**

Things went awry after that, of course like all things do. Luke and Sanny kept in touch as much, as they could, but she was in Illinois and he was in Washington dc. He was in college, and she was in middle school. They had many differences, has they always, had but even so they had always, found common ground.

Still the space difference did, put a strain in their relationship, although they kept in touch, and that old spark was there, even when Sanny started dating Scott. It was always them for each other; they were always met to be.

It was proven then, for they had passed the greatest test, time.

* * *

**July 19****th**** 2030 3:30PM**

She walked toward, the young man before her, for the first time having confidence around him. She had to; this was something she had been waiting for, the moment she had been living for. Her voice was low and horse when she stated, her first few words, but he heard her.

Sanny: Scott and I are over.

_The shyness still hadn't gone away, completely but she wasn't going to let her inner cowardice, confuse her, it wasn't going to win this time. Luke as clueless as some guys had completely no idea, why she had even brought it up. He wasn't sure whether to congratulate her, or send off condolences._

_She would remedy his confusion, soon enough._

Luke: I apologize, for your loss.

_The young man stated rather, stoically trying extremely hard to hide his joy. He loved, she even though, it was oh so forbidden, oh so wrong, he still loved her, and no he was in love with her. Soon she realized that he was ill knowledge, about the nature of the conversation, so she decided to inform him._

_She stepped closer to him, extremely way pass the friendly boundary, close, and lifted his head, from his papers, so his eyes were level with her's. That was when he knew, he was going to want to hear what he, had to say._

Sanny: no, I mean me and Scott are over.

_She stated, extremely huskily this time, he could practically here the passion flowing from her, moist tinted purple lips. She made it very clear, that the word that weren't in that sentence were far more important, than that of the latter._

_Her face was still very close to his, the desk practically the only thing separating them. He could feel the heat of her plum flavored breath on his neck; it gave him Goosebumps, and chills through his spine. Like all things that too, had to end, she stepped a few inches away, from him only to hoist herself up, and sit on his desk._

_Her shyness, had flooded back through her, and she was at a serious standstill, but she knew it was then or never, so she was going to try and persevere._

Sanny: look um, this is extremely hard for me to say, and I just need you to hear me out, right now. I- ever since I started, liking boys, when you know I hit puberty, I knew it was you. That it was going to always be you, that you were the one, I was destined, to spend the rest of my life with, it was you who I was in love with, you who I would let nothing keeps, me from, and it was always you. I know that this, sounds like I'm some horny little giggling school girl, but what I feel is real, it's genuine, and I needed you to know, that I can't, I won't, live without you, not again.

_The man before her was speechless to say, the least, and he had never been a man of many word, but actions always spoke louder, anyways. He bent over, to where his mount was so close, to here's he could taste her lunch. He lips parted, as her eyes lit up in confusion, and he did what he wanted to do, for years, he kissed her._

_Their lips connected, perfectly as if they were one, their tongues did their own little dance, everything around them forgotten, they were gone from earth, they were in a land, that only they knew the directions to. Of course they had to come back to earth, sometime, and that was when they needed air._

_When they broke apart Sanny, felt it time, for her to make her second confession._

Luke: wow, I guess that was my way, of saying I'm in love with you too. I always have been, and I always will be.

_Sanny looked slightly relieved at his recent, reveal and it put her a little at ease, with having to deliver the news._

Sanny: I'm oh god—i'm pregnant, I'm not asking you to accept this or, be cool

_Luke just gave a sympathetic look, and put his hand in hers as comforting words, flowed from his mouth._

Luke: Sanny, you're the same girl I have always loved, pregnant or not. I'll always be there for you, and I'll always be cool, with you.

_The un spilt tears, begun to well up again in Sanny eyes, although this time they were tears of joy. She was ecstatic, that he had expected her, her problems were all aside, for the time being and for once, in a lone time, she was honestly without the mask, okay, she knew it and she, was gonna be okay._

_With that realization, she kissed him again, and they went back to their own little world._

* * *

**(A/n: hey so sorry to cut in, just wanted to say, lemon alert if you are a non-lemon reader, skip over this next part. It will be a lemon, when you see the next author's note, that is a sign that the lemon is over, and the story is back to a cleanish type of deal. Alright I aint got all day so let me get this show on the road. This lemon is in Sanny's pov)**

* * *

_This was the moment I had been dreaming of, since I was a nine year old girl, having her first crushing on a 14 year old boy. This was what I always wanted, even while I was with Scott, and my dream was finally coming true. I was on the desk, and he was looming over me, kissing me passionately on the mouth, as I was returning the favor._

_He began to leave my mouth and trial his kisses on my neck, as he sucked roughly yes passionately, on my skin. Sending chills down my spine, and moans from my lips, I didn't care that this was so illegal, I mean the man was my teacher for god sakes, if this right there was wrong, I didn't want to be right, ever again._

_I felt him tugging at the edge of my shirt, and I knew we were wearing way too many clothes. I felt him slowly removing my shirt, as he never broke contact with my skin; Scott never made me feel like this. With Scott, it was like having a penny._

_A shinny nice penny, it was worth practically nothing, but on the outside it was shinny and nice, and it sometimes, made you forget that it was really just a worthless penny. Luke on the other hands, was like winning the jack pot, it's so forbidden, it's so impossible, most people think gambling is stupid, (like they would with me and Luke's relationship.) when you win it though, none of that matters it just feels so… right._

_That what this felt like, him nibbling my skin, me feeling hot has a Sahara, moaning with pleasure, but yet chills were over taking me, and I loved it. He was a real tease, I glowered at him, but in reality I loved it. He didn't take my shirt off right away, he kind of traced my nonexistent curves, his fingertips teasing me, and sending chills down my spine._

_Finally he removed my shirt, and I suddenly became, aware of the cold classroom air. Once I actually realized what we were about to do, in a classroom, I was breathless, and couldn't make coherent words, but I had to try._

"_We- I we- can't do this, not here"_

_I whispered, as loud as I could, he just smirked, not even acknowledging me. The baster, he doesn't care that were, going to fuck on his desk, he's a damn student teacher! Well as long as he didn't care, that no sweet off my back. We already were in the heat of the moment, we midst well._

_His lips for the first time, were removed from my neck as her gave me, a quick peck on my starving lips. Then proceeded to, start at the middle of my neck, moving on down in a southern direction. He was planting hicky everywhere he could, before he reached my breast._

_I just hoped he wasn't gonna be disappointed, that I was barely a b cup. There was no turning back then, so, carpe diem. Once he reached, the beginning of my breast, I felt his hands reach around, me and soon I released what he was doing. He was removing my bra, and this boy did it effortlessly. _

_At this I began to wonder, what the hell, or better yet, who the hell didn't this boy do at college. Looks like lived by carpe diem as well, except for he was seizing the girls, along with the day. Of course I'm in no position to judge, I'm pregnant and a tenth grader._

_So I supposed I seized the baby, along with the day, none of it mattered though, we were together now, it was just us, and we were ready to face our struggles together. Once he got my bra off, his eyes lit up like a kid, in a candy store. I prayed Jehovah that, no milk can out; I knew nothing about pregnancy including when milk started coming of, from the cows. (My boobs)_

_He kissed down to my nipples, and took the left one in his hand, as he sucked the nipple. I felt his tongue slurping and sucking, and all I could do was moan. When he started massaging the other, while the other one was in his mouth, I was moaning so loud, I'm sure the people in china could hear me._

_I just hoped the school was cleared, out and there were no extracurricular, activities practicing nearby. He switched to the right breast and gave it the treatment to, and he rubbed his thumbs on the other one. My nipples were hard as rock, and I loved it._

_Chills and hot warm passion, erupted through my body, the man I was in love with, was making love to me, rough yet passionate, dominate, obsessive, possessive, love. Once he finished, pleasuring my breast beyond all measure, I was breathless. He came up, and kissed me on the mouth again, then he took off his shirt, and my mouth widened in awe._

_That boy was ripped, he was chiseled every inch of him, even with broken ribs, and it was a sight for sore eyes. His sweet beads were glistening, and oh god it was hot. It was my turn now, and I was gonna have some fun._

_My eyes glowed green, with lust and passion, a family trait that happened, with anger or lust and passion. It really proved how dull Scott was, that he never noticed it. I jumped off the desk, and on my knees before him. My head was about level with his, uh erm jean zipper._

_I looked up at him, and again he looked like a kid in a candy store, Loved his undying boyish charm. Once I was on my knees, I realized how much effect; his whole thing was having on him. I unzipped his zipper, eager to please him, like he had done me._

_I shook his pants a little, so they would come down, and then I unveiled the final barrier, his boxers. My jaw dropped in absolute, shook he was big, with a capitol b i, and g. it was at least three inches better bigger than Scott, yup definitely the jack pot. I grabbed his member and, let my tongue circle the tip, of it and that boy, had already begin to moan._

_This was my que, to take it up to the next level. I put the rest of it in my mouth, and I began to bob up and down, while making that little choking noise. I just bobbed up and down back and forth, and he loved it, I could tell by the tone in his voice._

_I could tell he was about to climax, and I couldn't wait to taste his cum. I kept sucking had, hard as I could, and then he came. It felt his sperm rushing into my mouth, and I loving the taste of him. This is a taste; I could taste for the rest of my life._

_I removed my mouth from his dick, and I showed him his cum, then I swallowed it on the spot. He then picked me up, and put me back on the desk. He took off my shorts, and then my panties and he got on his knees and leveled his head with, my crotch._

_He spread my legs wide enough, so he could have full access to my, vagina. I felt him, rub me I faintly heard him say "god Sanny you're so wet". He took his thumb, and rubbed my clitoris and I cried out in pleasure._

_He put his mouth on my pussy, and began sucking and licking it, and I was moaning so loud. Then he injected, his finger into me, it was just one at first. He kept licking me, and sucking me. Then this boy put two more fingers, in me, 3 altogether._

_He began fingering me, fast and hard, while he was still sucking and licking me. I was screaming in pleasure, and I was loving it. He leveled up to me, and put his fingers in my mouth, to let me taste my cum. Then he put his, member inside me. _

_I wasn't used to having someone this big inside me, and I wasn't that wide yet, so it hurt a little but I got over it quickly. He began pumping hard and fast and I wrapped my legs, around his waist. I was literally screaming in pleasure. We were in our own little world, moaning each other's names in the heat of passion._

_It was as if nothing else in the world mattered, nothing else even existed. It was gone all my problems, all his problems, which in turn were my problems, as well, I was all gone, it was all over. We were free, for that little moment in time, the breath clouded fire, of life was put out._

_Reaper and Suz were back, grim wasn't dating a shady guy, and I never dated Scott, and I'm not even pregnant, in this little moment all of that were true._

_Then again though, even telling myself that is a mask in its self._

* * *

**(a/n: okay hey so now the lemon is over, and the semi cleanish part of the story is resuming. For those who did read the lemon, tell me how I did.)**

* * *

**Over looker's pov**

The newly consummated couple redressed themselves, and Luke sprayed frebreeze in the room, to hide him and his newly dubbed girlfriends, recent activities. Once these tasks were done, Sanny gave him ad kiss good bye, saying that she needed to go home. He too needed to go home.

So they walked out the door together, and parted ways, when he got in his car. Of course they're dinner with Sanny's family had been delayed, so they had decided to reschedule, it for later on that night. With those parting words, the pair parted.

They were each at peace for that moment, still at bliss that they were finally together, although they had to hide, it. They knew the feeling of peace .would last long, as in reality it never did. Like I said we all where mask, and we always will.

No matter to what extent, this is the nature of who we are, of what we are. Whether it is for good intentions or bad, or maybe even somewhere in between, it is fact. The planet earth, the only planet that exhibits life, is nothing more than a sea full of masks.

It is a sea full of greed, anger, secrets, lies, hate, deceitfulness, love, trust, promises, morality, and maybe even phantoms. This sea is filled with different, depths but at the end, somehow we are all the same. We all are capable, of hitting the sandy ocean floor.

Some of us bounce back up, and some of us don't, but we all are the same, we all have the same opportunies, to hit the ocean floor. I guess it all just depends, on when we take off the mask. When we want to trust and love and be honest, and when we want to lie cheat, and steal.

That's what defines us, not our past, not our problems; it's what we do with them. We can turn them into anger, revenge and obsession, or we can turn them into drive, to make something of you, and find you're place, in the big Vass Sea.

Because in the end, that's what sets our fate. That is what makes us different, and un the phantoms cause, that's what determines, the fate of the earth.

* * *

**a/n: hey so yeah, I know I said wasn't gonna update until, Sunday, and that still stands for the reast of my fics, this chapter was almost done I barely had to add, anything to it, I am still in character, and I am still practicing. So don't expect running from the grime update like tomorrow, or whatever. I will update it, and I will finish all of my fics do not despaire. I apologize for the inconvience, but I will make it up to you, with the next chapter of running from the grime.**


	17. in our darkest hour

**A/n: hey guys welcome back to the price for Danny, I hope you enjoyed last chapter. I'm sorry it's been taking me a long time, to update. I have a lot of hw to do, and it is smothering me. That's also the reason I didn't participate, in the may challenge, although I thought about it. for those of you wondering, if I will draw ashes, Delilah, Tristan, yes I will. You will see that product soon enough. I left you guys kinda hanging last time huh. So I hope this chapter will, ya know remedy that.**

**Also, please pm me or ask in a review if you have any confusions, you are not, in any way shape or form bothering me. For those who also read running from the grime, I want you to know that, it too is coming to an end, soon enough.**

**I'm not sure if you guys can tell or not, but if any of you guys have even watched avatar the last airbender, but if you have its coolish (Danny phantom is wayyyyy better). Buy yeah, peter is loosely based off of zuko. It's kind of like how Danny phantom, is loosely based off of Ghostbusters, and some say spider man.**

**This particular story won't end, for quite some time, even after second generation, we still have a lot to go. I think it's safe to say, this little puppy will be my, longest piece yet. Okay has I stated before, I'm gonna stop doing the previously on, cause ya da ya ya blah blah blah…**

**So now it's disclaimer time. I do not own, Danny phantom, or any of the songs, and quotes that will inevitably be in the story.**

* * *

For grim

You may not always love the person you trust, but you will always trust the person you love.

~unknown

For peter

"A fight is going on inside me," said an old man to his son. "It is a terrible fight between two wolves. One wolf is evil. He is anger, envy, sorrow, regret, greed, arrogance, self-pity, guilt, resentment, inferiority, lies, false pride, superiority, and ego. The other wolf is good. he is joy, peace, love, hope, serenity, humility, kindness, benevolence, empathy, generosity, truth, compassion, and faith. The same fight is going on inside you."

The son thought about it for a minute and then asked, "Which wolf will win?"

The old man replied simply, "The one you feed."

― Wendy Mass, _Jeremy Fink and the Meaning of Life_

For reaper

Holding on to anger, resentment and hurt only gives you tense muscles, a headache and a sore jaw from clenching your teeth. Forgiveness gives you back the laughter and the lightness in your life.

~Joan lunden

For sanny

"When a teen has a child a chapter of your life will end, but an even more amazing one will begin."

**Welcome to**

**Chapter 17: in our darkest hour**

* * *

**Over lookers pov**

Darkness…

It consumes us, takes over our lives, eats away at our skins, and burns away at our souls. It is a monster, something hard to escape. It is the core of evil, the little part of us that is in all of us. Each of us, have our devils, our demons, that are hard to fight, and impossible to run from.

It's like this echo in the wind, this shiver through our spines, the true terrors, of the night. It is The howls of our sub consciousness. The dark winds, cascading through the moons. The darkness is, The fire with in our souls. The things that we try to ignore, but we know exist.

Even the most innocent of us all, belies an evil. There is evil everywhere, and it lurks within all of us. The indecision, of good and evil. The temptation, the want, the need, the desire, the sin, the evil, the darkness. It is within us, all of it.

There is also goodness, kindness, purity, heroism, love, care, this is all inside us all well. it's inside all of us, even the blackest hearts, of the black. They share goodness as well. some think they can avoid one or the other, but this is the most common misconception.

Avoidance is inevitable…

Dark times are inevitable in the life. There are no escaping, a stubbed toe, and fallen loved one, a failed test, a nightmare; these are all different levels of dark hours. Darkness constantly surrounds all our lives. Think of life as light house, the water represents, the struggles we must face.

The darkness before the light represents the dark times we have to face, and the light, that one dusty old light, represents all that we live for. The reason for going through, the struggles and the darkness. The only reason to live.

There is no escaping the darkness, nor the light. this is our fate…

People search their whole lives, never even finding out what there light is. They search their whole lives, never knowing why they are even alive. Some find that light, that pulls them out of the darkness, they barely knew was there.

Then some however are left to wonder, through the dark abyss, never knowing light. Take vlad and peter for instance. Vlad never was pulled out of the darkness, so he grew more and more, into the darkness, never knowing light, and never knowing love.

Peter though, he shared a different fate; he always had a slither of light, in his mother. She was always there to show him love. She was always there to make sure he never completely fell into, the darkness. She was always there, making sure he never became, his father.

Sure peter his darkness, one that he couldn't escape, it was inside him. He had light to; it seemed the two were always at war within him. Sometimes he was bad, and when he was bad he loved it. he loved burning down houses, and breaking hearts.

He loved riding his motor bike, like a maniac. He was bad. Then he was also good. When peter masters was good, though this was rare. He was good, when he did anything for his mother. He was good when his rare conscious, came upon him.

He was mostly good, when he was with Grim Raya Fenton. Despite his detests, he was completely and totally in love, with her. She made him want to be better. He knew, and he very well, that she deserves better than him, but he couldn't help it.

He needed her; he needed her for him, to be his, to have and to hold for ever more. That wasn't a want, it was far past that, and he needed her.

When peter stood in the clock tower, silent and still waiting for direction, he thought of the reasons he had agreed. It was revenge against his dad, it was avenging his mom, but mostly it was making himself feel worthy, of grim. He needed to believe in his own heart, that he deserves her.

So the young boy stood, having just agreed to try and prevent an upcoming war. He was receiving directions from clockwork, and he knew that things were about to get a lot more complicated.

* * *

**Dialogue**

_Peter stands, still attentively awaiting his upcoming directions._

Clockwork: it isn't time, for the big battle yet. You will know when it is.

_At this peter frowned, he couldn't believe that was all the elder ghost would say._

Peter: you got to be shitting me. that's it, that's all you can tell me. How the hell am I supposed to know, when it's time!

_The boy screamed in a damn near fit of rage, having second thoughts about his mission._

Clockwork: peter; go back to the human world. Live your life as normal, and when it's time for the battle, you'll know.

_Clockwork stated stoically, never swaying in his emotions. Peter, glowered at the ghost before him, he couldn't believe he was serious._

Peter: are you serious, I'm not training for battle with you. I'm not ready to fight my father, I will lose, and he's had years and years, of combat.

_Clockwork cut the boy off, before he could say more._

Clockwork: you have little faith in yourself peter. I'm not sure what you want me to say, you were born with more power, than you ever know. Your power rivals that of the Fenton's, you just need to see, what you truly have. Go back to the human world, and live your life, when it's time for the battle you will know.

_Peter realized the elder ghost would say no more, so he mentally bowed his head in defeat._

Peter: do you know the outcome?

_He asked shocking even himself, he knew even if he did he wouldn't reveal it. he himself even questioned why he asked, it just seemed like the thing to do._

Clockwork: there are many outcomes, peter nothing is ever set in stone. One can't prevent the inevitable, they can prolong it, but still it is inevitable. Now remember, one thing you know how your father thinks, so use that. Don't worry about the outcome, it will come soon enough. Worry about the journey, and the steps you take along the way.

_The ghost said, as he waved, his staff and sent, peter to land in his living room. Elisabeth took this time, to speak._

Elisabeth: clockwork, what will happen in the battle?

_The angel/keeper of balance, asked hesitantly, wondering if she truly wanted to know._

Clockwork: all is as it should be…

_At this Elisabeth gave a chuckle, she knew her mysterious husband, and she knew that was as close to an answer, as she would get. He was right though; all was truly as it should be._

* * *

**Over looker's pov**

Things were going awry very quickly, for grim and peter. Every relationship has their secrets, and it is true that some things are better left unsaid. Of course that goes double, when you are peter masters. Grim and peter, were definitely, in there rocky mountains.

It was only the beginning though, neither could truly know the hell that would follow. The lights were only dim, they were out. It wasn't truly dark just yet. Peter neglected to show up, to school for an entire week. He had good reasons, but of course grim would never know that.

He was further straining their relationship, and he knew it. he just couldn't face her. What was he to do; he couldn't even look at her. He was caught so deep; in the darkness it was damn near consuming him. He couldn't go on, stringing her along without her knowing the truth.

Then again, he couldn't tell her the truth either. He was once again, straddling the fence, on the bridge of indecision. Life or death, wrong or right, good or bad, heroism, or villainy, he was once again, caught in his darkest depths, of his mind.

He once again, is feeling the pressure that came with being vlad's son. It would have been easier, to have never met her. It would have been easier, to have continued being a nomad, wondering from place to place. He never stayed long enough to get attached, and that was the way he wanted it.

It was different, now though he had gotten attached, he had fallen in love with the girl. He was stuck there, he couldn't leave. He owed her an explanation. He was so lost, he had no clue what was up and what was down anymore.

For that entire week, once again he stayed in that crap shack they were squatting in. he never came out, barely even spoke. He just thought, that was all. He just pondered through his life, and wondered where he went from, there.

He knew one thing, one blatantly obvious thing; he needed to talk to grim. He needed to do it urgently, lest he lose her, to his lies. He was in real deep, in something bigger than himself. There were two wars, one inside him, and one that would determine the fate of the world.

He needed to come up with something, some portion of the truth. He couldn't tell her the truth just yet. It wasn't the time for that. There would be a question that would follow his revel. Quiet barley a whisper question that would fall from her trembling lips.

It would fall after the initial silence. "are you evil?" she would ask, scared of the answer. She would silently stare into his eyes, searching for an answer. He couldn't tell her, he couldn't tell her the whole truth until, and he himself knew the answer.

So instead, he would talk to her, and try to mend the broken fence. He would try to be what she needed, who he wanted to be. so for the first time, that week, peter masters left his "home".

* * *

**July 25****th**** 2030**

**Wendy middle school, lunch time**

_A motor bike roars through the educational center, catching the attention of the innocent bystanders. The roaring comes slowly to a stop, as peter masters removes him helmet and steps off. The young boy then makes a bee line, to Grim's table._

_He knew he owed her one hell of an explanation, this wasn't the first time, an ordeal like this had taken place after all. He would take as long as it took, to make it up to her. He wasn't fighting it anymore, he couldn't, he was in love with her._

_There was no mistake about it; he had finally fallen for someone. He was hooked lined and sunk, it was official. Of course he'd wouldn't admit it out loud just yet, but in his mind he had declared it to the his mind things were different, perfect rather._

_In his mind vlad was defeated; he and his mom owned a house. In his mind vlad wasn't his father, things in the dark didn't exist, and he wasn't questioning his virtue. In his mind all was right, and he knew without a doubt everything would be okay._

_Unfortunately, life wasn't in his mind, he was in the doghouse with his girl, vlad was his father, and things in the dark did exist. Things would never be perfect, far from in his life, and he knew that. He just hoped that one day; he'd have a better view, of the light in the darkness that was his life._

_He was pulled out of his, farfetched thoughts has he reached Grim's table. He didn't know the outcome, and that's what scared him, fear of the unknown. What lurks about in the dark, what lurks about in the future? That is something that can truly terrify the bravest of us all._

_Still however he walked, he walked toward his fear and toward his future. He walked toward the woman he had scorned, Grim Raya Fenton._

_Once at his destination, he sat down next to the girl, earning glares from her companions._

Attalee: I don't know, who you think you are!

_The young girl stated standing up, while slamming her hands on the table, in fury. Peter began to open his mouth to defend himself._

Peter: I deserve that! I know this is the second time, I've done this, and I honestly don't have an excuse. I want you both to know, that I have done this with the best intentions.

_He stated with passion in his voice, he eyes laced with plea practically begging for forgiveness, he knew he didn't deserve. Grim continued to stare in the exact opposite, direction refusing to look at her current (on hiatus) boyfriend._

Atalee: the best intentions! That is complete bull shit, you can't continue to hurt my cousin this way, and she really likes you. You better come back, when you have a damn good excuse, for the past week!

_The girl screamed her face turned damn near red, steam spewing from her ears. Peter just sat there shitting bricks, scared out of his mind. Things were defiantly straying from the plan. Then the boy thought, of a plausible lie._

Peter: you guys know clockwork, keeper of time.

_At this both girls looked upon each other, now there suspicions rose. Sure the human world knew of ghost, but not, there names, and there obsessions. There was more to peter than met, the eye, and now he had dug his grave deeper._

Grim: how the hell do you know about him! What are you, some kind of spy from the ghost zone! Have you been playing me this whole time!

_And then it began. Peter was officially in deep shit, no it was like a shit version of quicksand. He was in the dog house. Of course there was always running, but he was past that now. Then there was the truth, actually no, that wasn't an option. In truth, grim was partial right, he had been playing her. Then along the way, he had somehow fallen for her._

_He had somehow felt again, he had somehow fallen in love, with what was supposed to be his father's pawn. He had fucked up big time. There was no going back then though. The fat lady had not only sung, but the bitch had done, the whole damn concert._

_Now he had questions to answer, and not many answers to give, what was a halfa to do. Nothing but spew lies, like a waterfall, does water._

Peter: when I was nine, I was stolen; my kidnapper injected me with ectoplasm. It made me a halfa. Clockwork, told me last week, I was in the ghost zone, this past week training with him. As you can see I'm pretty freaked, I mean all this time I had these powers, and I just found out.

_He just threw the bate; now he had to wait for them, to take it._

Atalee: so clockwork just randomly, 4 years after the initial, incident, decided to train you.

_She was obviously still distrusting, she had a hard time believing him. The whole story did seem a little odd. So peter had to put the icing, on the cake._

Peter: he wouldn't tell me why. He said that it would be revealed.

_The young half ghost decided to leave it at that, and prey that they didn't ask to see his ghost half. Of course however fate hated him, with an undying passion._

Grim: so after school, maybe I can see this famous ghost half.

_The young girl stated, obviously skeptical has well._

Peter: clockwork says, I can't let anyone see, my ghost half until a certain point. I don't know any more than that.

_With those words grim ceased to ease up a bit. She needed an answer to one more question however._

Grim: you promise, you're telling the truth.

_She stated her amethyst eyes burning into his, so much so that it almost made, him tell her the complete and total truth…almost_

Peter: I promise that you won't, find another lie.

_He stated his eyes burning back into hers; he was the only one who knew he was lying. His eyes showed no hint of it, he was an expert. He lifted her hands and kissed them gently, has he had never done before. She watched him do this, as she smiled completely forgetting the fact, of the argument just moments before._

_Atalee, being protective by nature, wasn't so forgiving._

* * *

**Over looker's pov**

Dark hours convince of many things, one prime one is scorn. A burning painful scorn, from the one whom you love. It can be intentional, or unintentional, but it is always, one of the most painful things one can endure.

In darkness the light is always there, lurking about. most people don't look hard enough to find it. however some need to find it desperately, because if they don't, that thin streed of hope that is keeping them alive will vanish.

Reaper was one of those people, he had found his light. He had just has quickly lost it, in the midst of foolishness. It was a known fact that lightening never strikes twice, but then again reaper and his family were always the exception, to every rule.

After the incident with ashes and Suz's shredded clothes, Suz stormed out of the lair. She climbed into the speeder, and sped off to place her she didn't know. She wanted to be anywhere but there. Her heart knew what her mind didn't, and before she knew it, she ended up right in front of the clock tower.

She knew that somehow at that moment, that was where she was supposed to be. so she removed herself from the car and proceeded to enter, the mysterious tower she had heard so much about. once inside, the young human just took in her surroundings. Multiple windows cascaded across the walls, showing different time periods.

Some showed nothing, and others were blazing with life. Aside from the windows, not much else filled the room. There were various forms of weaponry that seemingly came from every single time period, including ones she didn't recognize. Even after the few months, she had been in the ghost zone; she was still not used to its oddities.

The young girl had lived in amity park all her life, and thus she had been around ghost. Obviously even her confidants were part of the world of the supernatural. However that was one thing, living in a world full of them, was a complete nother. She stood still has she surveyed the room, still getting used to its confinements. It was still surreal all she had given up, for the man that she had fallen for. She knew there was no going back although, she had mixed feelings. She had missed her home, her friends and her family. The girl knew that she had made the right decision, at least for the time being.

She stood in the empty room, wondering where the infamous clockwork was, she just assumed that he was working in mysterious ways. So she looked around, her mouth still agape and silent, as she carefully surveyed the room.

In the time window left of her, the one that had been dead since her arrival, blazed to life, she knew her answers would come soon. The grainy image faded into clear, as her eyes became glued to the screen. A dark and barren allyway in the human world, appeared.

It looked creepy; she could feel the chills radiating from the image. It seemed meaningless, until she looked closer, she saw reaper. He laid there wrenching in pain, green ectoplasm mixed with red blood oozed mercilessly, from him. The objects around him seemed to fade from view, as the young boy drew his last breath.

Tears leaked down her eyes, she didn't care if anyone saw, she pleaded with the air, with no one, that this wasn't the future. It couldn't be. she gasped, of shock as she opened her eyes, she didn't know she had ever closed. She felt cold sweat, leaking from her pores. Her breathing slow yet fast, and her heartbeat running a Olympic race.

She realized she was lying down, her eyes slowly opening as she screamed at what she saw. It was her and reaper's living room. She was in the lair, on a couch. How could it be, she was just there, it felt so real. She could taste the pain, and smell the stench of watching reaper die, in a time window.

She had to have been there, but was she. Could that whole ordeal have been a dream, nay a nightmare? Just a silly projection of her mind. No it was real, she felt it. she felt like she was there. How, could it be?

You can't imagine threat kind of dread, that kind of heartbreak, that kind of darkness with no hint of light. Could it be? she didn't know what to believe anymore, was she crazy? No this was just a dream, she tried to make herself believe.

So then why, did it feel so real?

Reaper began to walk toward her, or maybe he was part of a dream to. She didn't know anything anymore. He walked closer she could feel the temperature drop around her, it was real. He motioned silently for her, to remove her legs from the couch, so he could sit down.

She nodded as she did so, and still silently he sat down. Nothing was said, for a few moments it was just them in their own unspoken language. It was their own silent apologies; it was them in their own little world.

However, cliché's loves habits and silent apologies, couldnt fix the torment that had went down earlier that day. That she knew she hadn't dreamt, that damn well she knew, was a fact of reality. For two stubborn creatures by nature, this wouldn't be an easy mend.

It would be a virtual whose of who can't, not apologize first. It would be war. Then again they both liked a challenge.

War was a very dark thing; it was a thing that destroyed. It was much like fire, good for no one destroying everything in its path. It was unlike peter however, it was a different type of fire, one that needed to be put out. It would spread quickly, tearing away at flesh at life, at your very soul.

What is left after that is, an emotionless guarding, and survival of the fitness shell? It had succeeded, it had destroyed you. Some people wonder where evil and darkness come from. Some say it comes straight from the pit of hell, in reality it's quite the contrary.

* * *

**(a/n: now I mean no offence to anyone, I personally am a Christian. However I believe everyone has a right to choose what they want to believe. I tend not to bring religion into my stories, because I want everyone to enjoy them. I am just using this example to tie, my upcoming scene into the title, please don't think I am forcing you to believe anything.)**

* * *

It comes from heaven. Do you forget, the devil was once an angel? The most soulless being, that inhabits the mega complex, surface that is the universe, was once a servant of god. Somewhere, over a period of time, the sub consciousness of his mind ate his good away and he turned into evil.

He fell into the darkness. All the villains that attack amity park and the world were once human. They once lived and loved and cared. They once were noble, law abiding citizens who wanted nothing more than life.

Evil and good is in all of us, although one may triumph over the other, in each of our hearts. Then slowly, we become insane, we lose ourselves to who we were. We let the darkness win, and thus the fire spreads. We forget the good that once resided in our hearts; we forget the love we loved. We forget humanity, everything that was good.

We succumb to the darkness, in that one hour we sell our souls, and we become who we said we never would be. we become who we never wanted to be. that is when we snap, things don't seem clear anymore, and our minds become warped. This is when the bad becomes good.

This is when, we will never be the same the mist of war, and many are lost. Many are stuck with bad, trials, and the darkness consumes them. To prevent war, is to save the masses. So a hero had to try.

This was bigger than everyone, bigger than himself even. This was a matter of the world. The war was approaching quickly, and there side was already winning. The side of team phantom had to move quickly time was not on their side.

The war was in the miss, and their chances of stopping it were slim to none. Sam and Danny sat in their car in front of city hall. There strategies running through their heads, like wild fire.

* * *

**Dialogue**

Danny: Sam, it's gonna be alright. We are gonna stop this war, and then we are gonna find reaper, and Suz. It's all gonna be alright, Sam I promise.

_The man said to his wife, trying to be a rock for her when he himself, was truly scared. Sam face stayed into an immovable scowl._

Sam: Danny you can't sit here, and assure me that everything is gonna be okay! I mean for god's sakes, our son is gone. Even if he were to come back, he'll be in more trouble than he already is! Danny war is the last thing we need, and you are one man fighting a whole army.

_She screamed as tears streamed down her, face. for the first time in her life she was terrified, truly terrified. Her façade of confidence and bravery vanished, she was a terrified girl. She felt weak and helpless, but she was with Danny._

_He knew there was always another side to her. She buried her face into his broad chest, and sobbed, tears racking through her body, for the first time in years. He just held her, just like that. He wrapped his strong arms around her as she suddenly felt, safe and untouchable, if only for a minute._

_She continued to sob, as he whispered sweet nothings into her ear. He kissed the tip of her fore head has he rocked her back in forth, like a child. It reminded her of the first time, they made love._

* * *

**( a/n:I couldn't help the angsty fluff I'm sorry I just couldn't help it by the way for the purposes of the this fic, season 1:they were 14 season 2: they were 15 season 3: they were 16 btw this is after phantom planet)**

* * *

**Flashback**

16 year old Sam sat sprawled out on her bed, a pool of blood leaking from both her left and right arms. Her black bead spread being tainted, with her blood that was flowing like a water fall. A menthols cigarette sat between her middle and index fingers, the only moment in her body, was the death stick being brought back and forth from her mouth.

A tear stained picture, of her grandmother Ida Manson, sat on the edge of the bed, it too covered with blood. The room filled with the smell, of dead roses and tobacco. Sobs could be heard but of course, there was no one around to hear them.

It had been three months, and he had seen her fall from bad to worst. He silently watched her over her, apparently not well enough. She was heavily addicted to coke, and smoked 3 packs of menthols a day. She once life full eyes, had become dull and lifeless.

She had become so broken, and everyone knew it. they didn't know the extent however, but eventually a certain ghost boy would. Normally she'd be following him around on her scoter alongside tucker, but this wasn't normally.

She avoided mostly everyone, back then. It got to the point where she refused to see anyone; she even refused to eat, most of the time. Danny was in the mist of doing his rounds, as he passed Sam's house, and decided to say, a little hi.

What he saw damn near killed him. There was his girlfriend, the woman he had fallen in love with, spared out on her head bleeding, and smoking a cigarette. The sight killed him to his very core, Sam was so diluted from blood loss, and she didn't even notice the temperature change.

He wanted her to know, that her was there, no he needed her to know that he was there. He needed her to know that he would always be by her side, and help her through any and every trial and tribulation. He landed in front of her in full view, and reverted back to his human from.

She let out a gasp as she noticed him, her eyes watering with unshed tears. She was truly terrified, that he would leave her then and there. She thought in a way, that he had already left. He was ready to prove otherwise.

He walked closer and closer to her bed, each step pounding in her ears. He got on his knees before her, and he bore his baby blue eyes, into her amethyst ones. She wanted to so bad, but she couldn't look away.

The seriousness in her eyes was also fear, compassion, and love. He needed to know, why he just needed to know. So he could help her. He needed to help her, and nurse her back to health.

In silence they sat as, no words were spoken. Her smooth and gentle hand, weakly handed him the cigarette, as he crushed it in in his hands as if it were butter. Finally he spoke.

"why"

Was simply all he said, with a stern look on his face? she wanted to protest, and even deny what he knew he saw. She couldn't, in truth it felt good to get it off her chest.

"I'm sorry; please don't leave me Danny, please"

She begged completely out of the norm, her eyes finally shedding the tears she had been holding. She had everything to lose, so at that moment she dropped her pride, and cried. She weakly crawled out of the bed, and into his arms.

She buried her face into his chest, all his questions would be answered later, and he knew it. he whispered sweet nothings, in her ear and kissed her forehead gently.

"make love to me, Danny"

She whispered her voice, breaking all the while. He knew what he heard though, he knew she needed to be made love to, But still he was a gentleman. He lifted her head gently, and he allowed his eyes to bore into hers once more.

"are you sure"

He asked, hesitantly making sure she wouldn't regret it. her only answer was a swift kiss to the lips, and then he knew he, was gonna make love. He had had sex, a few times with Paulina before, but he had never maed love.

* * *

**(a/n: okay people you know the drill, this will be a lemon. Look for the next author's not assuming the lemon is over, and the clean part of the story resumes. If you like lemons please read. Tell me how I did; lemon is in Sam's pov. Sam is a virgin.)**

* * *

_I don't know what I was thinking at that moment, I just looked into his eyes, and knew this was the way; I wanted to spend the rest of my life. I mean not practically strung out, and drunken majority of the time, not smelling like a walking ash tray, or like a hardcore bar._

_But with him, in his arms, him making love to me as I make love to him. Years down the line us getting married, and me finally having parents that care (even if they are in law). We going on a honey moon, and the only sights we would see would be the bedroom._

_Us having children that look like both of us, just little ghostly sweet kind children, with a little edge. That's what I wanted, that's what I needed. When I looked into his eyes that's what I saw, so I said it. I asked him, with a silent plea to make me his._

_I wanted to be deflowered by him, by the man that I love, that's what I wanted. I used the strength I barely had, and straddled him, as I lowered my lips towards his. Our lips touches, with such passion, it was as I if I knew all the moves._

_I felt his tongue gently began to ease its way into my mouth, and I obliged. I loved the way his warn pink tongue sent shivers down my spine, as we passionately kissed. I felt all the tension leaves him, he relaxed into it._

_The blood dripping from my body, or the tobacco and liquor smell long forgotten, we were gonna back was surreal, after all these years, of ignoring our obvious feelings. After all these years, of friend zoning each other, and distracting ourselves with other petty crushes, it was finally happening._

_I felt his hands roam, my back never stopping kissing me. He had moved to nibble on my ear. Sending his cold breath to my core, it was exhilaration. Then he did something unexpected, but I liked it. he turn us over so that, he was on top of me, he whispered in my ear._

"_there's no going back after this Sam, you sure"_

_He said trying to fight the fact that his eyes were burning green from lust, and passion. He wanted me so bad, but he was ever the gentlemen. I answered, by tugging at the hem of his shirt, before I abruptly removed it._

_He knew that was his cue, that I wanted this just as bad as he did. That's when I noticed my boyfriend's chest, two words to describe it would be, god and damn. he was perfect; he had a tight chest that suited him perfectly._

_It was full of little defined muscles, and deep vicious scars, planted throughout him, of course that made him all the sexier. His abs was well defined, without looking like hulk Hogan, he was a total ten, and he was mine. He put his hands under my shirt, running his fingers up and down, my curves being a total tease._

_He then pushed my shirt up a bit, and kissed the bottom of my abdomen, using a little tongue. I just prayed that, he wasn't disappointed at the body he saw. He kissed and sucked by stomach trailing butterfly kissed, up to my bosom._

_I felt his hands snaking around me, and effortlessly he took of my bra. I began to wonder, did he lie when he said he was a virgin to. I didn't care if he had been with other girls, but I cared if he lied about it. I know he hadn't cheated on me, and never would, so that's all that mattered._

_If I were to find out, that he had lied to me about being a virgin, I'd be hurt, for the simple fact he lied. I would be disappointed, that he would lie to me, of all people. My mind quickly drifted from that matter, when he removed my bra, and the rest of my shirt._

_He could see the hardness of my nipples, and the Goosebumps he gave me just by a simple touch. He picked up my left breast and began to suck on it, I felt the hard suck, and couldn't help moan escaping from my lips._

_I felt my legs instinctively wrap around, his torso, and he continued to give my breast the treatment. I felt the pad of his thumb, began to flick my other breast, and I was damn near screaming at that point. Our hot bodies pressed against each other, and blood from my arm, coating us both._

_It was hot animalistic sex, a sure image of what our future sexual encounters would be. I wanted to have my turn with him, after a while of second base, so that's when I took control, once again._

_I pushed him back, on the carpet; probably give him severe rig burn, of course he didn't seem to mind. I crawled toward him, and stopped once my head was level with his pants. I wanted to make him squirm a bit, so I used my mouth to peal down his, zipper._

_And then I began to remove his pants, they were rather hard to get off, but I got them off. There was only one layer, separating my boyfriend from complete nudity. He decide to even the score, he used his ecto telepathy,_

* * *

**(a/n: this is not the author's not I was reffering to, there is more lemon after this. It is another author not I am reffering to. yes Danny really does have telepathy, see boxed up fury, at the end he uses it, to move a rake in the ghost zone.)**

* * *

_To remove my skirt, leaving me in nothing but, black lacy underwear._

"_I had to even the score, can't let you have the entire fun can I"_

_He said in a voice that reminded me, of the time that freakshow made him evil. I always silently wonder did freakshow completely control him, or did he just awake in sub consciousness, his hidden and inner desires. Deep down we all have hidden desires that we don't even know we have._

_For a moment I could have sworn I saw his eyes flash red, was this some kind of ghostly way of showing lust. The "prince in the street, best in the sheets" saying was going to a whole new level. Somehow I liked it, he wouldn't hurt me that much I knew._

_He would never hurt me…intentionally._

_After my skirt was removed, I proceed to finish what I started. I could already see his erection through his boxers; I wondered how thick was the cloth, because he looked at least seven inches. Could it be? I pulled down the last article of clothing, the mortal way, and was shocked. He was big. God damn he was._

_I noticed the smirk on his face, was this boy smirking at me! Uggh whatever, I grabbed his member, in my hand, and I could see the pre cum on the tip. I let my tongue circle the tip, tasted the first bit and I liked it. it tasted sweet yet salty. I then slowly engulfed his dick in my mouth; he seemed surprise the I could take it._

_I heard moans from, him and I suppose he felt me smirk, with his penis in my mouth. His cocky side came out once more when he, said something rather…_

"_wow, Sam who knew you could eat meet"_

_He said with a smirk, the baster. Okay so he wanted to play dirty huh, I'll fix his cocky ass. I began to speed up, and suck as fast as I could, up and down in and out. It was like bobbing for apples, I heard the song that one sings, when there dick is getting sucked on._

_He loved it, make no mistake about it. he wasn't so tough anymore; the woman always holds the cards, ahhh sweet girlhood._

"_Sam I'm gonna-"_

_He said right before a fury, of his sweet salty sperm entered my mouth, some of it dripping out the corner, and on my breast. I lie down like, vegetable and motion seductively from him to do as I commanded. I leaned toward his ear, and whispered seductively to his, my mouth still full of his cum._

"_we're gonna play, Sam say's."_

_My mouth was full, but he got the picture. I kissed him passionately; letting him taste himself. Oh yeah I could get freaky. Our tongues entangled once more, and I could tell he was enjoying Sam say's. I broke the kiss after we both has swallowed, a good portion of his cum._

_I laid back down and said_

"_Sam says like you're cum, off my breast"_

_He did have commanded, earning millions more moans from yours truly. Then surprise he took control once more. I gave my best attempt, at a glower but I liked it. he headed straight for my, woman hood. I was so glad I started shaving when we got together, just in case we had a moment of passion._

_This was the first time I was ready, in the 4 months we had been going out. He had had dry humph, and making out, but he waited until I was ready._

* * *

**(a/n: okay I'm sorry lemon reader's lemon is not over, do not fret, however this is a clean breakish park, I will give you another author's note, restarting the lemom, and then one after that signaling the end of the lemon)**

* * *

_He never knew, I knew but he always carried a condemn around. He thought, I'd get mad, but the truth was I didn't want to disappoint him. I was gonna surprise him, and consummate our relationship, the night she died. We were making out, and were really in the moment, he was about to remove my shirt, and my phone rung._

_I wasn't gonna answer it, I wanted it. but it kept ringing, again and again like 8 times. At that point I knew, something was wrong. It was very deathly wrong, and it was too late to stop it. at the 9__th__ time, I answered, it was missed calls from everyone you could imagine._

_Jazz, tucker, my mom, my dad, jack, Maddie, even Mr., lancer and Valerie, what can I say it's a small town. The call I answered was maddie's._

"_hello Mrs. Fenton"_

…

"_no you're lying!"_

_Right then and there I dropped the phone, leaving Danny there and ran, I ignored his calls, for him to come, back and I ran. I ran seven miles, without stopping, I was breathless, tire weak, and horny, but this was for grandma. I bolted through the halls, looking for a big crowd._

_I saw them it was everyone who had been calling they were all there, standing outside the room. I pushed them all aside, and ran into the room. I saw her. She looked sick and pale and like she was slowly melting away, it was like she was fading out of our world and into another one. I got one glimpse of her, I watched her eyes close._

_Before I even made it, to the bed to talk, I heard it. the heart monitor, it flat lined._

* * *

**(a/n: lemon readers you will understand, why that was there non lemon reader, there is a little bit more lemon to go, and the next authors note signals, the end of the lemon, there will still be more chapter to go.)**

* * *

_I felt his thumb begin to rub my clitoris, through my panties. I began to moan, it felt so good. After a while of teasing me, he finally opted to remove my knickers. The clean shave womanhood before him, happily surprised him. I felt him spread my legs for better access, and I heard him gasp at how wet I was._

"_god Sam, you sure are having fun"_

_I couldn't deny it, I was. I felt his enter my womanhood. He swirled it all around, and all over I felt chills. I was getting hot and bothered and at the same time, I felt his ice core, seducing me. I loved it. he was sucked, my folds licking ever drop of my juices, he forced from me._

_I was moaning, to the point I was damn near breathless. The blood still leaking from my arm long forgotten. The fact that I, the environment enthusiast had been smoking, was gone. I was in a different place, a place far from hurt and pain. A place that the very idea of Danny, took me to._

_Right then and there for the first time, since she died, I had felt no, I had knew things would be okay. They would somehow some way. Even now, in my darkness hour, the light would find some way to find, it's way in._

_The sounds of rabid moans, and slurping filled the room; I felt my legs wrap themselves, around his neck. I was squirming under his touch; my hips were rocking with, his wild animalistic tongue, my juices flowing freely. I was reaching my first, orgasm, and I knew in my heart, it would be the first of many._

_He decided to take it up a notch, and I knew he wanted me to hold on. I felt one of his manly fingers insert themselves in me. It hurt little. I had never really masturbated. I was extremely tight. I felt him move his finger in and out of me._

_He never ceased his licking and sucking, and I was grasping the floor for dear life, all the while, moans freely coming from my lips. I was getting used, to the feeling for having a finger inside of me, and I was wet with both, the juices of his tongue, and the precum that was a result of, my recent activities._

_He kee up to the same deeds, as he added another finger, again it hurt, but not as much. I got used to it quickly. Soon enough he had four fingers inside of me, and I couldn't hold it anymore. I came; he smirked at me once more, before he crawled away._

_He was going in the direction of his pants, then soon I realized he was fishing for the condemn. He eventually found, it and decorated, his family jewels with the item. He leaned over me, in a position where our bodies, were skin to skin, and he could insert himself inside me, at any time._

_Again, ever the gentlemen, he asked the super annoying question, once more._

"_are you sure Sam, because I don't, want you to re—"_

_I cut him off, I was in my right mind, and I wanted this. I know he was being sweet, but god damnit, I just wanted him inside of me._

"_sam say's fuck me, now"_

_I stated in mock demand, he knew right then and there as amethyst met ocean, that I was in my right mind and that this was what I wanted. So he lifted up, a bit, and then I felt him enter me. Tears leaked out of my eyes, and guilt drenched his face._

_His bestial lusty side was gone, in his eyes was pure compassion. We had a silent communication though, and he knew I just needed a few seconds to adjust. after the alluded time, I whispered to him once more._

"_I'm ready, you can start moving now"_

_He gave me a week smile, I could tell he felt bad about the pain I had to endure, but honestly I didn't mind, I was all worth it. he took my words, as a cue and because to move inside, slowly at first. The gradually, he got faster._

_I began to thrust my hips right along with him, my hands digging into his back, and my back arched, moans filled the air. It was just us in the heat of passion thursted, back and forth, screaming each other's name._

_Sweet beads drizzled down each of our bodies, my bleeding arms and drenched us both, and it couldn't be more perfect. It wasn't one of those planed first times, with a rose trail leading to a heart shaped canopy bed, and champagne, and the old fashioned on the bed sex._

_It was bestial, and spontaneous dirty, flirty battling for dominance hardcore, passionate, lusty, love filled sex. I didn't need to ask, I already knew neither of us, would have had it, any other way. Soon enough I felt myself, cum and our moans slowly dyed down, as he pulled out of me._

_The last thing I remember was, him kissing me gently, on the top of my head, before I passed out, from blood lost._

* * *

**(a/n: okay now everyone, this is the author's not you have all been waiting for, non-lemon readers you are now free to roam about the cabin, lemon is over, and now, we will continue with that scene that was going on before I got the sudden urge to write a lemon. Also know that this lemon, was a memory of Sam's it's not happening at the moment.)**

* * *

_After a while of just crying in her husband's arms, she looked up into his eyes. Of course once again amethyst met ocean. They stayed looking into each other's eyes, and history repeated itself._

"_make love to me, Danny"_

_She said softly, as they began to do such actions._

* * *

**Over looker's pov**

Sanny and Luke had been, perfect for each other since the beginning of time, but there would always be complications that they knew. Mending a broken heart isn't easy. Even though Sanny was madly in love with Luke, and vice versa, she still felt emotions towards Scott.

Well one emotion, anger, she was downright pissed. she had done nothing but cares for him, and shows him loyalty. She had gotten, cold-heartedness, two timed and beat up in return. It hurt that after all of that, the very next day he would be making out, in the open no shame in his game, with none other than Maya Sanchez. Of course later on that day, she would have her classroom fun with Luke, but that was a different story. She had bigger fish to fry, like her pregnancy, and how to keep the knowledge of it, from the masses. Has soon as the wrong person knew, it would be on the world wide news.

That was something to worry about on a later date; right then she would worry about the here and now. She would worry about her dinner with Luke…and her family. Yeah the age difference sucked, they could never have and actual date.

Well until Sanny turned 18, and then Luke would, be 23 which would make them a socially acceptable couple. They truly didn't care about, society it could go fuck itself, they were in love, and love was blind. Had far as they were concerned age was just a number.

The Fenton's normally had, dinner at around 5, Sanny had already said she had invited, a mystery guest and Sam, had practically forced grim to invite peter. So they were in for an interesting dinner indeed.

There were dark hours on everything, included dinner. This would be the darkest dinner, since the last supper. The meal was vegetarian lasagna, something even Danny and tucker liked. Maddie, jack Jazz, tucker, and dani, Clifford, Atalee, T.j, grim, Sanny, Sam, and Danny always ate together. They alternated houses, and that night was, Sam and Danny's turn.

There was a ghostly chill in the house as always, and glasses of wine and soda were being poured. The table was being sat by grim, and sam. The homey environment was stiff and awkward, as it had been since reaper had left.

They were managing, but it was hard, thinking about him. Was he eating was he dead, was Suz with him, was he okay. It hurt to think about it. the boy that had lived with them there whole, life was gone in the blink of an eye. They just hoped and prayed he was alright.

They were Jewish after all, every morning and night, and dinner time, the family would pray for reaper and Suz, and Danny and Sam would silently prey for the war. They needed something to believe, in the time of darkness.

The Fenton children did believe wholeheartedly, in the god there mother served, but Danny wanted to, he just didn't… just yet. He was confused about the matter, but it helped to believe there was something out there, beside himself that stood for the greater good.

He wanted to believe, that among the darkness stood the light. It was something he needed. On earth he was treated as if he were some kind of god, he needed something to look up to, because he wasn't a god. He was nothing more than a man…well a man with ghost powers.

The doorbell ring just the table, was finished getting set, and that was the cue for the night to start. Sam was the wonder to answer it, it was peter.

* * *

**July 19****th**** 4:48**

_The woman opened the door to reveal her youngest daughter's boyfriend, and tried to hide her scowl. She wouldn't out him right then and there, and risk her daughter thinking she was a liar, when she had no proof._

Sam: come in, peter.

_Peter stood quietly for a second, not even knowing why he had accepted the invitation. He didn't do meet the parents. Parents hated him; he was the guy you didn't want your daughter with. He was a serial arsonist, a major player. He lost his innocence at 10 for god sakes._

_He drove around illegally on a stolen motorbike, recklessly at that. most of all, hell worst of all he was vlad's son. Which met evil, was always at war within him? He had a soft spot for grim, and meeting her parents was the least he could do._

_He was playing her like a violin, for god sakes. he had a mission to do, he had fallen in love, but he needed to think of his mother. He was at a serious standstill, he felt like the biggest villain in the world, giving information to vlad, but he didn't have a choice._

_Peter entered the Fenton's, home and sat down on the couch._

Peter: hi Mrs., Fenton.

_He said a little nervous, he had never been nervous before. he was peter master's the opposite of nervous. He never cared, about impressing a girl's family before. For a matter of fact he never, cared about impressing anyone before._

_Yet here he was, with flowers in one hand, and an autographed ray niche football in the other hand. Here he was trying to impress anyone besides his, mom for the first time in his life. As if on cue, Danny came bombarding over, rushing to meet the guy who had stolen his daughter's heart._

Danny: so you're the famous peter, my wife told me about.

_Danny said with an out of character glower he was, extremely over protective when it came to the ones he cared about. he already knew his wife's suspicious about peter, and he agreed wholeheartedly, but even if there were nothing wrong with peter, he would find something wrong._

_Grim was his little girl and he, was protecting for, the ball of hormones that is a teenage boy._

Peter: yes sir, I am. I uhh brought you this football, and for the lady I brought flowers.

_He said trying to act like the stereotypical, gentleman boyfriend. However all Sam's suspicions were confirmed the moment, the pair aid eyes upon the ball. How could Danny forget his first meeting with vlad, and the legendary ball he went on and on about?_

_The ball gave off certain energy, as if it spent a great deal of time, around ghost and or the ghost zone. There was no doubt, that ball once belonged to vlad, and now it belonged to his son. With the help of his parent's equipment, it wouldn't be hard to dust for prints._

Sam: well thank you, peter.

_Sam stated with a calm frontier, she wasn't ready to reveal him just yet. She wanted to string him along, and get as much information as she could. This boy could be the key, to stopping the war. That was something both parties knew._

_Peter got an idea, he felt dirty for it, but he also felt as if he had no choice._

Peter: mrs. Fenton is it okay of, grim gives me a tour of your lovely home.

_He stated with a calm and innocent facade, he felt bad, I mean he was practically using his girlfriend. He wanted to be good, he wanted to be what she needed, but he wasn't. he never would be, but she was okay with it._

_He looked, at her and she nodded. He felt like the slime that drips from the he felt like the bugs, on the slime that drips from the sewer. He felt awful, what he to do was. Vlad said no one would get hurt, he never trusted his father before, but he thought of his mother._

_His poor mother, running from the man who tormented her for years and years to come, he had to, he just had to. He had to find out about them, and give the information to vlad, and hope beyond hope that grim would understand._

_He hoped that she would take pity on him, and still forgive him, even though he betrayed her. He set out a plan to betray her from the start, in exchange for his freedom. Peter was at war, he had no clue what to do. He'd never be free, if vlad was always on his ass. But would grim ever forgive him, for his misdeeds in exchange for that freedom._

_He didn't know how much longer, he could keep up this charade, and continue to weave his web of lies, before it consumed him. It was eating away at him, to be this mysterious creature, yearning for love, and to be trusted, when he was the one feeding the fall en empire._

_He was the one writing his own tragic tale; he was the one fucking him over. He couldn't even stand the sound of his own voice, he had made himself sick. He looked in the mirror, and saw and inevitable future, on paved in stone._

_He didn't want to be half ghost, or to be vlad's son, he would give anything to have a do over. To be able to in due time, marry grim, and have children in a house with a white picket fence. He didn't deserve it, he knew that, that's why he had left her twice._

_He had begged himself to leave her be, let her have a nice life with someone better. His selfishness one out in the end, he was in love with her. He needed her. He had to have her, so like the love struck, man he knew he was he went back._

_He begged for her forgiveness. The moment he saw her face once more, the week or so he spent in solitude, drinking a smoking, trying to numb his mind, of the need he felt for. It was gone it never happened. He was back in the trap once more he, was a prisoner of his guilt, for loving her, and his undying negligence to stop._

_He was a prisoner, of vlad, of being his son. He was a prisoner of himself, his ultimate enemy. This enemy so strong, he didn't know if he could beat. The demons that held him captive were strong, they were suffocated him._

_He was truly torn in two. One side black as night and the other white as fresh fallen snow. He was good yet evil, he was unsure of who he was. He was unsure of who he would be. it killed him, to not know if he would be okay._

_He had grim though; the light in the sea full of darkness he carried with him and for right then, that just that would have to be enough._

Danny: over my dead, and rotting—

Sam: sure, we'd love for you to see our home.

_the woman stated cutting her husband, off while trying to sound, like she wanted him there. In reality she just wanted to play dumb, about know peter's true identity. Danny glared at his wife for a few seconds, but then the pair shared a look and he, realized her reasoning._

Grim: thanks' mom…

_The girl stated in an out of character chipper attitude, peter just brought it out in her. She kissed bother her parents on the check, and yanked peter, to follow her upstairs. Of course the latter party, wasn't aware, of the bug devices that, vlad had given peter at their last meeting._

_The devices that vlad had used to spy on Danny, and his companions in there yester years. The devices that peter, naïve easily lead peter, had agreed to place on over the Fenton's, home in exchange for a job well done, and a forever leave of absence from, "daddy dearest"..._

_He had opened a can of worms, big mind devouring, relationship killing, and worms._

_Soon enough, Luke/Sanny's mystery guest, decided to show up. He was a little early, due to the fact, he wanted to see the Fenton's like the Luke he is he brought, three flowers for the ladies of the Fenton house, and a six pack of beers for him and Danny._

_He was 21 after all. So soon enough the doorbell rung once ore, and none other than Sanny answered._

Sanny: hey Luke, you're early.

_The girl stated embarrassed not, even dressed. She wore a black fussy bathrobe, and had a towel on her head, hiding her wet hair._

Luke: I don't mind what you're wearing now really.

_He said perverted, not that Sanny minding. She noticed the flowers in his hands, and a hot blush fell across her feature._

Sanny: are those, uh for me.

_She said finally moving aside and letting him in. she sat on the couch removing the towel from her head, fluffing her steady wet raven hair. He gave a smirk toward, her as he himself sat down next to her, putting his hand on her thigh, seeing as there was no one down there, but the pair._

Luke: 1/3 of them are, the other 2/3's are for grim, and your mom.

_He stated in a mock teacher voice, she liked it. she liked how he made her feel. The way he could pull a smile from her, by saying the simplest of things._

Sanny: ever the teacher.

_She said with a goofy smile plastered upon her face, as she gazed lovingly into his eyes._

Luke: so uh, what am I supposed to say at dinner?

_He asked curious, he was never good at secrets. He always kept her families though, but this is one he wanted to tell the world. He was finally dating the woman he had fallen in love with. Whether or not she was pregnant with another man's baby. He was in love with her._

_If she were to have him, one day he would, marry her. He would legally adopt her child, and support their family; he would give her al the love she deserved. He wanted the world to know that. Atlas they couldn't they would never understand, why a man of 21 would feel the need to be with a girl of 16._

_In truth he didn't, he tried to forget, for four years, but he thought of nothing but her. Every time he hooked up with another girl he thought of her, a few times he had slipped up, and called out her name in the heat of battle. _

_He never could get her out of his mind, so he needed to have her he couldn't wait anymore, whether she was 16 or 6 he wanted, nay needed her. He didn't want another, he wanted her, to love her, to cherish, and honor, respect and adore, her, for ever and ever._

_That's what he prayed she wanted too, luckily for him, that is exactly what she wanted, but that was much easier said than done._

Sanny: that you are my new teacher, and I ran into you at school, and we are rekindling our friendship, and it's true. We are just expanding it, to a relationship. Just leave that part out.

_That hurt is heart to hear her say those words, it hurt her to say the, but it was the only way. Her father was over protective as he was. He would be damned before he had, his daughter seeing an older man. So it was the way it had to be._

_It still hurt though…_

Luke: Sanny, it's gonna be okay you know.

_He said out of the blue, he just needed her to know, even though she was a pregnant tenth grader dating her, teacher, it was gonna be okay. He needed her to know that._

Sanny: I know you'll be there for me, until the very end.

_She said sadly, knowing she wanted to believe that everything would be okay, but under the circumstances she just couldn't. her life had been trials, in a mere 16 years. More trials had presented themselves only recently, and she knew they wouldn't be the last._

_In a life lead like that, she had no choice but to believe, everything wouldn't be okay, not for her._

Luke: Sanny, just because you, you know-

_He started, before his girlfriend cut him off. He didn't understand it wasn't just that. Her life was crazy right then, and she didn't want to be the girl who regretted not getting, with the man she is in love with. She didn't want to make his life hell either, so much like peter, she was at war._

_Part of her said carpe diem, seize the day, and then again that's what she did with Scott. Part of her wondered would Scott always haunt her, would she ever be free. She was in love with Luke that seemed like the only sure thing, at that point._

_Everything else seemed unclear, and there were so many shades of grey, she wasn't sure what to believe anymore. So much like peter she had to hold on to the one, thing that emitted light, the one thing that was keeping her sane._

Sanny: Luke I want you not to hate me, because my family and I are truly in our darkest hour. I'm gonna be moody and cranky, and a bitch sometimes. I am doing the best I can…

_She started not truly knowing where she was going with it, she just knew things needed to be put on the table, and clear and out in the open. She really needed him to know, what he was walking into. He already knew._

Luke: Sanny, I already know I know it will be hard. I know in four years I'll have to have the transfusion, but I don't care. Whatever we have to go through, I in it for the ride, your problems are mine, and my problems are yours. I'm in a dark place to, but I don't care what's coming next, I just hope whatever it is, you'll be there to share it with me.

_Tears of joy began to fall down the young girls face once more, as her lover comforted her, just as those before he did all those years ago._

Sanny: I will be

_Was al she said before, she gave him her first real smile she had had in a while, and sundered up the steps, to get dressed._

* * *

**Over looker's pov**

Like I said, everyone goes through there darkest hour. The Fenton's were no different. They were in the midst of a sea of darkness, and with each other's help they just might make it through. It would never be a happily ever after, but if they held on to that thin shred of light that each of them had, they just might make it through, the storm.

* * *

**a/n: okay I'm sorry that I took so long to update, I mean I really am. I had a lot of make-up work to do, and my mom has been on my ass, so here is your long awaited update. I hope you enjoyed reading about the darkest hour.**

**Also can you tell me how I did, and what your favoreite part was, just curious, oh and please recconmend me to your friends, and others in the fandom, if you see fit. Until next time.**


End file.
